キツネの瀕死の意志: Fox's Dying Will
by Reah-Kitsune
Summary: For someone to gain something, they have to leave something else behind. That is a fact Tsuna knew and always upholded. But with the way things started turning out after all this years, will he have to return to what he ones was? What about his family? What will they think? (R27, unbeta'd till ch10, it's NOT a romance story...though there's fluff)
1. This World and A Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Nurarihyon no Mago. This is marely a fanfiction purely made for my amusement and my love for these manga.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _This World and A Secret_**

If someone would ever attempt to classify this world according to colors, they would probably choose black and white. Black for everything bad, like the dark, the evil, death and the unknown. For the night. White for everything likeable, like everything bright in existence, life as it manifests. For the day.

But…can someone picture such a colorful world with a monochromatic film? What about life in the dark? The shadows that lurk in the sunniest of days? No, that wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't truly show all the aspects of this world, of this reality. Even so, can people actually comprehend reality as a whole? Once again the answer is no. If they could, imagine all the fantastic and marvelous things they would see. Just try and imagine, what secrets does this reality hold? How many of them?

Well, no matter how many times someone ask themselves these, without having first caught a glimpse of these worldly secrets, they will never be able to understand this reality. Actually, even if humans have already seen them, they tend to forget or ignore what they don't understand. It's a common mechanism of the human mind after all, so there's no real use blaming them now, is there?

Although humans tend to forget, one of those secrets don't. They have better memory and their lifespan and nature allows them to see the noticeable changes in the world.

Living in a society of their own yet mingling with humans', they hold resentment, jealousness but, sometimes, also love and fascination for the humans' development and achievements. The ones living in that society have many names, many classifications if you would like to think that way, but no matter what, they all answer to one title, one name…

 _ **Yokai**_

Spirits, apparitions, manifestations of feelings and desires, demons, ghosts…That one word is what they all recognize as a common title.

Though humans don't realize it, there is not only them and the animals on this world they live. Yokai have lived alongside them for countless generations. Though nothing but myths and stories for the humans' entertainment, they live and thrive through these stories. Like a story weaved by a master storyteller will take life through his writing, so will yokai follow their own life stories and gain strength through them, gain 'fear'. That fear, not only does it become their strength, but it's also their pride and a way to claim and uphold authority over the rest of their kin. Yokai that want to be leaders form their own clan, their own family plus army, and roam the moonlight nights. Their essence and power lights up the night like stars on earth, their lanterns showing them their path but also declaring a challenge to other clans.

Though we may speak of clans, they are not necessarily only consist of a selected number of members. The strongest of these yokai clans take under their banner smaller clans, thus making them a sort of an organization.

….

But we are actually getting a little off topic here don't you think?

The point that I was trying to make, is that I too belong in that black world. I too am a part of the yokai society, of this wolrd's secret.

And this…this is my story. The reason of my existence, of my struggles and fights to simply fit in the grey of this reality.

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and this my friends…is my story…my secret.

* * *

 **This story was inspired by tsukuyomi. sakurachi's own "A Youkai". Her story is basically my own's start in a nutshell I guess. And yes, I have taken permission from her to start this one~!**

 **This is my first attempt in a crossover but not in writing. So don't be too harsh but not sugarcoatting either! I want to improve myself so please review~! Also don't think that my whole story will be this...sophisticated or anything like that. It's not my style. Also the chapters will probably be around 1000 to 2000 words each, so as to not rash the story too much.**

 **So~ I will probably be updating this story once a week. I do have a life and lots of studying so please understand.**

 **That's all I wanted to say, so... Reah~ signing off~!**


	2. Reminiscing our Time(part 1)

_**Part1**_

 _Namimori, Sawada Residence_

'The new moon is approaching…' was just one of the many stray thoughts in Tsunayoshi's head. He was supposed to be doing his homework or else Reborn would sure find a new way to tor-tutor him. A noticeable shiver ran down his spine. 'Yeah…Reborn really wouldn't hesitate to do something like that…even if we just got back for the future'.

Slumping on his chair he let out a deep sigh. Just thinking about the future happenings almost always ended in a migraine, even more so thinking of how he almost got exposed. Frowning he got up from his chair and headed down to the kitchen. 'There really were some few close calls…future Hibari-san and Lal's training and also…the fight with Byakuran…'.

While on training, he had to push himself to the limit almost as bad as his first training with Reborn. 'Heh, still can't believe how I could actually foul even the world's greatest hitman during that time.' Even though, he still had his suspicion that Reborn had certainly noticed something strange with him, but just choose to narrow his belief…'Like most humans…'. Though, now that he thinks about it, maybe that's for the better. If he got discovered, he would probably put a whole lot other lives in danger too.

"After all, what kind of normal human would get out alive with a needle boosted by flames piercing a lung and the heart?" mumbling to himself, he thought he might actually really have a devil's luck. After all, how convenient it was that Lancia's ring got destroyed too, thus easily fabricating a lie on the spot. "Oh the ring's will protected me… its owner's will~" Came the sarcastic comment and a tad dramatic sigh escaped his lips as he held a mug of tea.

Though he tended to avoid acting like that, sometimes he could find relief by relying on his instinctual response. He knew that as long as he didn't choose to seal it like his mother decided to do, he will have to deal with that side of himself when things got too much for the human him. That was why he didn't want to deal with the mafia. It would be too hectic for him to keep his cool long enough until he got some time alone to revel in his other side's nature and bloodline. And that is if he actually ever get free from his overprotective guardians.

He noticed how most of them looked at him when they thought he wasn't watching. Their eyes showed fear and anxiety, like he was going to disappear if he didn't stay by their side at all times. Even the ever so aloof cloud guardian had taken on the task of regularly patrolling Tsuna's class corridor and napping at the roof at lunch time while the rest ate. Though Tsuna felt touched and grateful for their worry he also knew that he was getting quite irritated with that behavior.

Well, not exactly irritated; he was feeling more like worried. Worried that he will get exposed. That the side of him he so desperately kept hidden under this entire 'dame' act will simply go up in flames and he would be left alone. He didn't want them to know. He didn't want them to leave only because he was different. 'Not now…not when I finally started having a new family…a disastrous one but still…' Ha gave a small humorless chuckle and putted the mug down on his desk. In all his silent and deep musing he hadn't realize when he got back to his room.

Staring down the half empty mug a lump formed in his throat and his vision started glazing over with restrained and unshed tears. Holding back a choking cry he collapsed on the ground and braced his back to wall under the window. Folding his legs close to his chest he rested his head on the knees with his hands going through fluffy locks until finally tugging at the two largest on each side of his head. Tears started falling reluctantly. 'I don't want them to leave… I don't want them to know…to know that I'm what most people fear…that I'm a youkai…' Tugging harder at his locks, he tried coiling closer to his body, tying to seem smaller to that unfair world. 'But…if I don't want to lose them then I'll…' A pathetic and weak whimper escaped his lips as a realization he long denied finally settled in. 'I'll have to seal it…seal my powers…my nature as a youkai' Trembling form his effort to restrain his crying he was only able to utter a few words.

"I-I don't want…b-but…like okaa-san… I must…"

No more coherent words came from Tsuna after that. His silent yet heart wrenching cries feeling the silence of the house like a lament of someone who knew he was losing something irreplaceable. The evening sun hanging low on the pale orange sky shone through the boy's window giving the room an ethereal and outwardly shade of dark orange. With the hour of twilight approaching the world seemed as if it was trying to portray its two sides together; as if, even for only just a moment, to merge them, to make them one.

* * *

Two days after his breakdown found Tsuna staring at the moonless sky feeling awkward and exposed. The new moon always had that infect on him. He was also certain that all the yokai felt weaker in those nights. Though they didn't completely lose their power like him. After all, he's a hanyou, half human and half yokai. On the new moon's night his yokai blood retracted so far back that Tsuna turned completely human, completely vulnerable. 'Eh…though I doubt my Vongola intuition or even more so Reborn will actually allow harm to come to me'.

Just then a loud thump resounded in the previously silent house's garden. "I-itte…" Tsuna's slight whimper and painful cry was the second sound to be heard. Above the brunette, on the porch, stood Reborn with a smoking Leon-mallet in his hands. "What was that for…Reborn?" The boy asked the baby hitman while still clutching his aching head.

"You had a really pathetic face on so I had to wipe it off of you. After all, it wasn't fit for the future boss of Vongola, dame-Tsuna." Exclaimed Reborn with his squeaky voice while putting his small now empty hands in his pockets, Leon back to a chameleon perched on top his fedora. He vaguely heard the boss candidate mumbling about never agreeing on becoming a boss but he choose to ignore it like so many other times. "Sit down, stupid apprentice. There's something you should be informed about." His voice commanding really didn't leave much choice to the brunette but to obey. Tsuna returned to his previous spot on the porch and felt the familiar weight of the hitman on top his head.

But then Tsuna started wondering. What could possibly have Reborn so riled up in order to make him want to inform the candidate? It wasn't like him. He usually simply threw anything potentially life-threatening to Tsuna and expected him to come out alive. No, not expecting it but demanding it. Trying to dismiss these thoughts, he choose to simply ask the baby himself. "So, what did you want to tell me, Reborn? Not another potentially deadly scheme of yours I hope…" Trying to distract himself from the silence that followed, Tsuna closed his eyes and opted to be patient for once while also hearing the night's life.

Finally, after a moment that seemed to last forever Reborn replied. "I'll have to return to Italy for some time. There are a few problems in the headquarters and Nono wanted me to deal with a slight annoyance." The irritation on his voice was clearly audible, but Tsuna got the feeling that it was actually masking another emotion though he couldn't figure it out. "I'll be gone for two months at most. Don't leave your guardians' side and trust your intuition, after all I…" Reborn's voice seemed to turn thick with emotion but Tsuna hadn't had the opportunity to think about it as a powerful kick landed on his head making him yelp. "Well, after all, I can't have a student of mine die on my watch. It would smear my name with awful rumors." The eccentric and slightly dramatic continuation of his phrase had Tsuna rethinking his teacher's obvious emotional tone and, mostly, rethinking his own sanity for even believing that notion for a moment.

"I-I see… well I hope everything goes well. W-when are you leaving?" Another kick landed on his head.

"Don't stutter. It's unbefitting of a boss." Reborn stated and jumped from Tsuna's head to land on the garden in front. The street light was the only thing illuminating the night, thus creating a deep and dark shadow under the baby's fedora. "I will be leaving in about an hour with the midnight flight. I didn't have much time to tell you earlier and notes aren't my style." As if on a silent signal Bianci parked her rented motorcycle in front of Tsuna's house. "Since my ride is here I have to go. I expect you to be at top notch condition when I return…and expect triple training for the lost time." And with that Reborn was off before even letting Tsuna reply.

The brunette stared dumbfounded and open-mouthed at the direction Reborn left not quite believing what he heard. At one hand he was glad he got a 2-month rest from the tutor's sadistic tendencies. At the other hand he dreaded the baby's return because of the training.

Though there was something else nagging at his mind too. 'Now will actually be the perfect time…' With no over observant Reborn around, he could freely talk to his mother about his decision. He knew she would be reluctant but he also knew she would understand him the best in this situation. She had after all chosen to give up her yokai side too in order to stay by Iemitsu's side. 'Though, I still don't fathom the idea that she, a pure-blooded and powerful yokai, choose a human as her companion and gave up so much. And in the end…she still hasn't received even half of the devotion she showed…' Letting out a heavy sigh, he let those thoughts go and heaved himself up. 'Let bygones be bygones…' Bracing himself for the conversation he knew he couldn't avoid, he determinedly strode to his mother's room, knowing full well she will still be up even at this hour.

Behind him, the constellation of Scorpius shone brightly on the moonless night. The reminder of that ancient predator embedded in the sky's charts.

* * *

 **Yoy everyone~! Here's the first part of chapter 1! As I was writing I noticed it was getting lenghty without really meaning it so I cut it at that point. That means a part of the second half is writen already (yay~ me).**

 **Also...THANK YOU MINA~! You lot are awesome and I soooo love you. Got my first review (and a positive one too!) and got quite a few favs and follows~! It really motivated me you know? So pls leave your thoughts at the lovely box bellow~!**


	3. Reminiscing our Time(part 2)

**_Part2_**

 _Ukiyoe Town, en route to Nura Mansion_

She really wasn't hard to convince. Once presented with Tsuna's points she could nothing more than mournfully nod her head and accept her son's decision. Tsuna had explained everything to her, from the mafia to his concerns, and then presented his desire to follow in her steps; to forsake his yokai blood for his new family; or his 'pack' as she so kindly nicknamed them shortly after. Coming next morning of their conversation, she phoned the school informing them that her son wouldn't be able to attend for the next two weeks top due to a family business. While that was done, Tsuna booked two tickets for the train from Namimori to Ukiyoe town and back. Once they had packed the minimal they would need, they took a taxi to the train station. Tsuna, thinking of Gokudera's dramatics if he wasn't informed that his boss would be out of town and thought missing, took his phone out and send a short message to his friends. ' _I'll be off with ka-chan to visit her family in another town. Don't worry about me and please be careful. See you when we'll get back'_ '…and sent! Good. One less thing to worry.'

They had made light conversation on board the train about trivial things, with Nana occasionally clarifying a few things about the mafia business her son got involved with. 'More like roped into…but might as well let it be…' was Tsuna's thought about a particular comment from her. Soon after, they had reached Ukiyoe's train station and were pulling their baggage towards a taxi once again. Thankfully Nana still remembered the address of one of the places they had to go. First they went to a small hotel to check in their room and after leaving their things they got on the taxi again. With Nana's directions and the driver's familiarity with the town, they soon stood outside the path leading to the entrance of an old Japanese mansion. If Tsuna didn't know who this place housed he would think they made a mistake with the address of someone famous. That wasn't the case though since he knew one of the occupants quite well himself. That person was Nura Rikuo, candidate for the position of third supreme commander of the Nura clan, one of the strongest and biggest yokai organizations. 'Now that I think about it, Sodaisho had once said that the clan was yakuza…ugh; I give up…I was involved with mafia way before I even knew it…' Shaking these thoughts, he was brought out of his reverie by his mother placing a hand on his shoulder.

Nodding at each other, the pair made their way towards the entrance. The closer they got, Tsuna could feel his blood getting hotter and hotter. He could feel his heart beating faster by the minute and it made him giddy yet excited at the same time. He knew that was his blood calling to his kin, but most certainly called to the yokai side of the child that lived in that mansion. It was a long time since he last saw Rikuo and he knew it would be a long time before he'll see him again; if he ever does again that is. Their pace steady, they soon were greeted with the front of the mansion…and the sight of a yokai mopping the floors…

"Ara, Kubinashi-kun~! It's been some time." Nana's cheerful greeting startled the blonde yokai, his floating head spinning around faster than his body.

"N-Nana-sama! Tsunayoshi-dono!" Kubinashi's surprise could easily be noted both in his voice and his face. "A-ah-!" When he noticed he was rudely staring at the pair he nearly tripped at the broom. He quickly regained his balance and run to the pair. "It is a pleasure to see both of you once again safe and sound, Nana-sama and Tsunayoshi-dono." He bowed in front of them making Tsuna blush at his antics. 'Really…Kubinashi-san is almost as exaggerated as Gokudera with formalities… Note to self: Never let these two meet!' Tsuna masked his inner thoughts with his own timid act.

"P-please don't bow Kubinashi-san. There's n-no need for that…" Tsuna still blushing smiled timidly at the yokai. "It's also a pleasure to see you again." He inwardly cringed at his stuttering. Really, he was at familiar ground where everyone knew who (or more importantly what) he is. There was no reason for him to keep up the Dame act here. 'Guess habits die hard huh?'

"Honestly, Kubinashi-kun! No need for all those formalities. If you want to call me something then it's either just Nana or Mama. How many times have I told you that?" Nana got into her usual pouted scolding mother mode that actually made her look more cute than intimidating.

"Aha… Many times, N-Nana…-san." He smiled awkwardly before regaining his composure. " Anyway, Nana-san, what are you two doing here? You normally call before-hand if you are due to visit." The blonde yokai stated while motioning then inside.

"Well we have a matter to attend to tomorrow in town so we thought of dropping by~!" Nana knew that the matter had to do with her son but it was Tsuna's decision whether to say anything or not and to whom. "So~ Is Sodaisho here? It's been a long time and would like to give my greetings." A pleasant smile adorned Nana's face.

"Yes. He should probably be at the meeting hall with Rikuo-sama." Answered Kubinashi and started escorting them to their appointed destination.

Once they reached outside of the room the yokai politely knocked two times at the wooden frame. The childish chuckles that could previously be heard stopped and after hearing a hoarse form age 'yes' he called. "Sodaisho, Rikuo-sama, you have guests." With that he slide one of the doors opens and let the occupants of the room have the full view of Nana and Tsuna.

"Oh! What a pleasant-"

"TSUNA-NIIII!" A flush of brown hair zoomed across the room and tackle-hugged the other brunette…which promptly lost his balance and fell backwards, hitting the wooden floor with a groan.

"…surprise." Finished the elderly man from before while sweatdropping at the two crashing at the floor. Turning his gaze back to the giggling woman he coughed to gain her attention. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Nana-san. It's being a long time. Come. Sit down." He waved her over before looking back to the tangled mess that was his grandson and Nana's son. "Rikuo, let Tsunayoshi get up and get back here." Rikuo let out a whine but got up nonetheless before dragging a still dazed Tsuna behind him. Tsuba shook his head to clear it and greeted the old man with a sheepish smile. "It's good to see you too Sodaisho. And it's even more of a pleasure seeing you again Rikuo-kun." He hugged the small brunette before seating beside his already seated mother. Rikuo not wanting to leave his Nii-san's side deposited himself in Tsuna's lap forcing the older one to sit cross-legged with the child between his legs. It was a little uncomfortable for him but he knew that this might be the last time seeing the little one so he simply hugged the child's middle resting his head on top the other's. Nana noticed their behavior and while knowing why her son was acting all cuddly with Rikuo saddened her she couldn't help but find the spectacle cute and squealed inside. By the glint in the woman's eyes, Nurarihyon could guess what she was thinking but decided to ignore it like he ignored his grandson's and Tsuna's antics.

"Thank you for welcoming us even if it was rude to pop up without prior notice. We were in a hurry you see." While she smiled it couldn't fully reach her eyes. Nurarihyon noticed that and remembered a time that he had seen the exact same face on the woman. He gave a weary sigh and turned to her son.

"Have you decided to follow your mother's footsteps Tsunayoshi?" The mentioned boy looked startled that his motives were guessed right but still gave a nod at the old man. "I'm not going to go against your decision but have you really thought it well? I doubt if you will be able to turn back after that." The brunette met determiningly the older man's gaze before answering.

"Yes I have thought it well enough. Though I never understood mother's reasoning before, now I have something I want to protect. If I cannot shield them from that world then I will from the yokai one. Even if they don't know what I am, and hopefully never will, I do trust them with my life. This is a decision I made upon those facts and I will stick with it no matter the outcome." Tsuna didn't avert his gaze from Nurarihyon even when the child in his arms made a curious sound. He cuddled closer to Rikuo and tried to ignore the stinging in the back of his mind.

"Heh…You're growing up way too fast kid. But I respect your decision and wish you the best of luck. Now off you two go. Time for the adults to talk." Nurarihyon smiled approvingly at Tsuna before shooing the children out.

Rikuo, happy to get out of the now stuffy room, got to his feet and once Tsuna was up too dragged him once again, this time to the garden.

* * *

"-and then Tsurara fell into the hole screaming something about disgusting bugs and mud! It was hilarious!" Rikuo's excited voice carried over the silent garden only being interrupted but the occasional laugh from the child or the giggles from Tsuna. They had find shelter from the morning sun and the rest of the occupants of the house atop one the branches of the cherry blossom. It was a magnificent tree that was in full bloom all year round tilting slightly towards the pond beneath it. Tsuna wanted to spend the remainder of the day with Rikuo thus he immediately grabbed the little one and jumped on the tree when they got there. Though Reborn didn't knew, Tsuna had excellent balance because of his blood, he simply needed to look wimpy most of the time in front his tutor in order to maintain his act.

"Hahaha! That really was a nice prank little brother!" Chuckled the older brunette. "Though, from what I remember about Yuki-Onna-san I doubt she let it go like that if you really ruined her kimono with mud." Even as he tried to sound serious Rikuo easily noticed the wicked grin and glint in Tsuna's eyes.

"Muh~ She made me help Kenjouro and her with laundry for a week. It was soooo not fun~!" The small child pouted and crossed his arms while looking side-ways to his Nii-san. Tsuna couldn't help the laugh that escaped him looking at the child. Once it subsided he petted Rikuo's head affectionately. "Mah~ I doubt that it would be a punishment if you actually enjoyed it now, don't you agree?" Rikuo had a thoughtful look on and in the end uncrossed his arms and slowly nodded his head. "Well, next time at least make sure that it won't be Yuki-Onna who falls in the hole, alright?" Tsuna grinned with the little one returning it full force understanding what his trickster of a brother was saying. After all, most of his pranks where taught to him by his Nii-san.

The two talked about everything that was going on in their lives up until then. The only brake they had was for lunch and then they once again climbed the tree and continued from there.

It well into the afternoon when the tow brunette's chatter couldn't be heard anymore, now replaced with a tranquil silence. The boys where still up in their spot on the branch. Tsuna leaning his back to the tree while Rikuo was once again tacked between the older one's chest with his hands securing the small one close. The setting sun was slowly drifting to the horizon, its brilliant light coloring the once azure sky with bright oranges and deep yet soft reds. A few clouds could be spot here and there, their hues a mix of pinkish purple.

"Ne Nii-san...?" The small child knew he got his older brother's attention when he heard the affirmative hum. "Can you tell me what you were talking about with Ji-chan this morning? It sounded serious." Rikuo had a foreboding feeling and his brother's silence only intensified it. He didn't know why, but he was scared.

Tsuna slowly inhaled once and let out a deep and sad sigh that made Rikuo's gut twist. "So you still remembered that… Well you see, I made a decision that in order to upkeep I must do something in return." His voiced though held determination was also laced thickly with sadness. "I hoped you wouldn't remember that 'cause I didn't want you to suffer because of me otouto." Tsuna hugged the boy close and buried his head in the child's shoulder.

Rikuo in turn froze. He knew something was wrong…and now it seems he figured the main reason for his earlier fear. But he needed more information to solve the puzzle. "Why are you sad Tsuna-nii? It doesn't suit you, you know. Can you tell me what your decision is?" Rikuo silently congratulated himself from keeping his voice as even as a distressed 7-year-old could. Tsuna though noticed that and raised his head from its previous position kissing Rikuo's temple as an assurance that his Nii-san was still here.

"…I've found some people I can actually trust with my life back in Namimori you see. Although that is true, I don't want them to learn my yokai heritage. Not that I'm ashamed or anything like that, I just… I can't fathom the chance that they might actually not fully accept me. I know they won't shun me like others but I don't want to be treated differently either." By that point Tsuna had closed his eyes and was thinking about his friends, his family, and a small smile graced his lips. "They are a boisterous bunch and will be very prone to destruction one day from what I know as of yet for them. But…I sure as hell won't trade them for anything in this world. And you know why?" At that he looked at the child in his lap who was looking back curiously at him trying to imagine his Nii-san's friends. Rikuo tilted his head as a sign for Tsuna to elaborate. "I won't trade them for anything because they are what I yearned for. A family to look after, a skulk to call mine. As they know I won't ever betray them, I know they won't backstab me either. That mutual trust is something that can rarely be found in this world nowadays." Tsuna didn't know from where he got those wise words from but he was thankful. He knew Rikuo was a tentative student so he was glad he could at least teach his little brother something before he had to leave him.

Rikuo though, was at a point that his will to listen to his Nii-san's words was the only thing holding him from crying his sadness out. So he too took a deep breath and again asked his brother in all but blood. "A-and what are you going to give in return for that? You mentioned about it earlier…" Rikuo was looking away from Tsuna so that his brother couldn't see his tear-filled eyes or him biting his lip.

Tsuna noticing once again the boy's worry and sadness couldn't help but feel the guilt tagging at his heartstrings painfully. He knew he will have to hurt the boy if he was going to be truthful; and he had decided to always be with the little currently clenching unconsciously at his sleeves. "I'm going to become human. I'll exchange my yokai blood by sealing it and this half life for a full life with my family there." He decided to be as blunt as he could. 'No use beating around the bash now…' He felt the child trembling and without needing to look brought Rikuo closer and tacked his head under his chin. Tsuna had decided since that night to not cry for his decision again. He would see it through with no regrets. So the only thing he could do right now was to hold the little one close and comfort him as much as he could.

* * *

They were now standing by the main entrance to the mansion once again and were waiting for the curb they had called. Rikuo still had red and puffy eyes from the crying earlier but the tears had long since stopped flowing. He couldn't send his brother off if he was still looking like a wimpy kid. His Nii-san would worry too much.

Nurarihyon had noticed his grandson's state and knew had happened when he was talking with Nana and the rest of the clan but didn't comment on it with a tease like he would have done any other time. He simply patted Rikuo's back sympathetically. Nana too had noticed but firmly stomped on her surging motherly instincts to comfort the cub. She knew that the children ('cause to her, Tsuna would always be her little kit no matter his age) had comforted already each other and Rikuo had most likely understood Tsuna's reason.

Nana and Tsuna said their goodbyes to the gathered clan and followed by Nurarihyon, Wakana and Rikuo made their way to the road. While Nana talked one last time to her grandfather figure and her friend, Tsuna pulled Rikuo aside. He still had one little advice he wanted to give his otouto after all. So crouching to Rikuo's height he pulled him in a hug one last time. He felt more than saw him trembling again so he held him tighter.

"Ne Rikuo, remember this for me alright? For you to gain something you will have to abandon something of equal value. It's called the law of equivalent exchange and it exists so that it can keep all of us from going greedy. What I'm giving up right now is tearing a piece of my heart but I won't regret it. It is how I decided to live and for that I will accept anything that might come with it. Please don't forget that and our promise under the sakura tree, alright?" He pulled the kid away from him and looked him at the eyes.

Rikuo's eyes were filled with sadness but also a deep understanding. He couldn't change his Nii-san's mind, but it was okay; as Nii-san said, it was his decision. He smilled a tentative one back to his brother and nodded. He won't forget; ever.

Tsuna petted him on the head again before standing back up and he heard their vehicle rolling down the street to them. "Be a good otouto for me and prank everyone at least once for my shake ok?" He let out a wicked grin that showed a bit too much teeth his little brother mimicking him. The adults that were watching couldn't help sweatdrop at the young tricksters.

"Come on Tsu-kun~ Time to go back to the hotel." Nana semi-cheerfully called for her son. Tsuna ruffled Rikuo's hair before following his mother and sliding into the back seats. Both smiled and waved at the family before stopping after they were out of sight. Tsune leaned on his mother's shoulder and let one single tear escape before closing his eyes and tuning out the rest of the ride back. He needed as much energy as he could gather for tomorrow and for once he decided to act like a needy young teen and seek his mother's warmth.

Back at the mansion, Rikuo was once again sitting atop a branch of the beautiful tree looking towards the city. The sun was already almost gone and at that moment the child realized something. Just as the sun was taking the colors from the sky with him, so it was taking his Nii-san away from him. 'Ah…so cold… Nii-san and Nii-san's warmth…are gone…' The child hugged himself and didn't move from that spot until hours later Kubinashi found his young master freezing on the cherry tree. He carried the little one back to his room and tacked him under the blankets to keep him warm. Kubinashi heard Rikuo's miserable wimper and saw tears rolling down the child's chicks on his sleep. Taking the young master's hand, he decided to stay by his side this time, until the little one could stand back again on his own.

* * *

 _"…_ _Ne Nii-san…if I'm ever in trouble, will you come back to help me?"_

 _"_ _Hmm? What is this about Rikuo?"_

 _"…_ _Do you promise?"_

 _"_ _Hehe~ silly otouto… I will always be by your side when you need me. If you ever truly need my assistance then I will come. That's a promise."_

* * *

 **Yo everyone~! I'm soooo sorry for uploading later! orz**

 **For that reason I made the chapter bigger~! Yay~! It's at 3,679 words~! A new record! ALso please excuse any grammar mistakes for now. It's like...2 in the morning here and I was supposed to be asleep already. So le moi is sleep deprived and my insomnia lately isn't helping...BUT! I wanted to give you a chapter before I forgot everything I had planned for it. So here it is.**

 **Though it was only one, thank you dear reader for the review~! And all of you who faved and followed; I love you~! See ya next chapter and pls review~! It seriously makes my day and motivates me!**


	4. Premonitions and Decisions

**Premonitions and Decisions**

"… _I will always be by your side…That's a promise…"_

 _Italy, outskirts of Messina, Vongola Headquarters_

It was early in the morning, the sun just beginning to rise in his throne, yet the people in a certain mansion were already up and about. Well, all except a brunette. Apart from making more cups of coffee he had never left his office in order to finish most of his paperwork, a boss's mortal enemy. Thus why, if anyone actually went into this particular room at this time, they would see their slumbering boss, his head resting on his folded arms atop the desktop, with a dozen or so empty mugs in one side and neatly stacked papers and folders in the other and on the floor. Behind the boss's oversized plush office chair, stood a magnificent floor-to-ceiling window adorned with intricate and neo-classic designs on its frame. The few rays of the sun that filtered through reflected on the brown strands of the sleeping young man making them shine like molten gold.

The tranquil peacefulness that dominated the room though didn't last for long. The first sign was a subtle twitch from the brunette's fingers, which was quickly followed by a shudder. Tsuna's eyes flew open and with a gasp he straightened from his position. His hands found the desk's top and gripped strongly, his nails digging into the hard mahogany wood. Like a person woken up from a nightmare, he took deep shuddering breaths while trying to get a grip of his nerves. He could feel cold beads of sweat rolling down his face and back and his intuition was on its highest alert, as if it too was frightened. The problem was he didn't know what scared him. 'I was… remembering that…that day seven years ago, but…' Feeling his breath evening out he relaxed his grip on the wood and slumped back in his chair. An arm found its way on his face and draped atop his eyes. 'Damn it… why now?' He gritted his teeth before letting out a sigh. "Stop beating yourself dame-self…no regrets; wasn't that what you promised him?" His muttering was nothing more but a whisper like the wind's drift; silent and mostly unnoticeable. 'I wonder…' Lifting his arm from his eyes he peeked towards the stacked files on the floor. On top of them stood almost innocently a vanilla file categorized as Private. It wasn't that unusual for him to have to see through more private matters than normal ones yet that wasn't why that file was special. Under that sticker was his personal seal, the Vongola Tenth's seal. It meant that whatever was in that file was only for his and the tenth generation guardians' eyes to see. Though if he was honest with himself, he barely remembered what was written in there. It was after all one of the very last files he read before promptly falling asleep on his desk.

Feeling his infamous intuition tingling and urging him, he carefully lifted the file and placed it in his lap. With nimble fingers he undid the knot from the top and took the papers from inside. 'Correction…paper' He blankly stared at the single sheet of paper that came out before his eyes scanned over the contents. "Weather reports… yakuza activity… Ukiyoe… destructions… tax-!" He stopped listing down the important things that stood out and blinked once before backtracking his reading. 'That's… a summary of the happenings from Ukiyoe town!'

Continuing his reading he found out a few things. A lot of strange happenings seemed to have occurred around Ukiyoe. He didn't found many details though. Then another thought came to him…'Ukiyoe…that's where…' His eyes widening with realization he abruptly stood up. Abandoning the paper and ignoring the tipped towers of previously neatly-stacked paperwork, he hastily walked to his office double doors. In his act of haste he banged the two halves hard on opposite sides and yet again ignoring the startled guards that stood there, he raced to the meeting room. He knew that his guardians would most likely be there for breakfast.

As he ran past stunned maids only one thought was in his mind 'That's where my little brother lives…Rikuo!' The confirmative humming from his intuition did little to console him. If anything, it made his legs move faster. This whole thing seemed like trouble to him. And God knows how much he loath when that trouble is directed to the ones he consider family.

* * *

To say that the guardians looked like dears caught in headlight would be… quite accurate actually. They had never seen their boss looking so ruffled and, dare they say, manic before. At first they thought that they had been caught food-fighting again, in which Lambo was ready to start crying his eyes out and apologize, when they saw their boss and friend/brother storming into the meeting/dining room, doors crashing against the walls and looking ready to do a really good imitation of an angry Reborn. That was until they actually looked into his eyes. Bypassing the slightly dark circles under his eyes indicating many sleepless nights, the look into those enchanting caramel orbs was something they hadn't seen for a really long time. It looked hallow yet frantic and desperate all the same. They were able to only get up completely from their sits before and an equally troubling voice ceased their attempt to get close to the brunette.

"P-please…do a favor for me guys. I… I really need your help…" And with that they stood there as they saw their boss collapsing onto the floor on his knees. What knocked them out of their stupor was Tsuna bowing head towards them.

"J-judaime… please get up! There's no need to bow at us!" The usually calm and collected storm guardian slightly reversed back to his behavior from his teenage years. Together with the rain guardian, they rushed to their sky's side and helped him up before making their way to the head of the table where they gently deposited Tsuna to his chair. Everyone gathered around their sitting boss and the two kneeling guardians in a semi-circle. Even Kyoya stood amidst them, face set in his permanent scowling poker-face, yet there was worry in his grey eyes.

"Ne Tsuna, mind telling us what got you so riled up?" Takeshi's gentle voice prompted Tsuna to look at his guardian's eyes and then at the rest's. The guardians felt as if Tsuna was searching their souls for an answer to a question they didn't know and from the way he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before straightening his shoulders, they assumed he found it.

"Sorry for showing such a weak side of me everyone." A small sad and apologetic smile graced his lips before going away. Opening his eyes he looked silently towards the door. The rest followed his gaze and met with a quite familiar yet still somewhat new sight. Leaning against the door frame was a tall man. He was wearing an expensive black suit with a yellow bottomed up shirt and a black tie. A familiar fedora with a golden yellow ribbon was perched atop the man's spiky hair shadowing his eyes.

"I was gone only one day for a mission and the mansion is already in an uproar. What did you do, oh Dame student of mine, to get your subordinates run around like headless chickens?" Though noticeably lower in pitch and more smooth than the baby's squeaky voice they were used to, Reborn's speech pattern could always be easily identified. Tsuna, in a lapse of minutely lack of following the conversation, thought back at when the curse was broken. A year or so after the creation of the artificial pacifier holders, all the Arcobaleno had started a rapid growth sprout. For every year that passed, they grew as if two years had gone by. The previously 5-years-old bodies had now, after 7 years, returned back to their nineteen's-border-line-twenty's. Checkerface had informed them that once they reached 20 their bodies will return to their normal growth like any other human. Though the Arcobaleno was a given, Tsuna had too been particularly overjoyed when he heard that because it meant his friends and teacher would get their second chance to continue their life like they were supposed too; by their own rules.

Blinking once to clear his mind from his lapse, he looked into the shadowed eyes of one of his most precious people. "I wasn't aware that I startled them so much… Anyway, come and sit down Reborn. You too, everyone. Take your sits and I'll explain." Taking yet another shuddering but more controlled breath he reflected on his dream and thought about what he could say. Drawing courage from his flames he spoke. "I'm sure you are all aware that there's no telling when my intuition is going to start acting up more violently than other times… You can say that this was one of those times…" Without looking anyone in the eye, Tsuna got up from his chair and went to stand beside the balcony door in the room, his back facing the table with the rest of the occupants.

Reborn observed his once-student carefully. He noticed Tsuna's flames building up under the surface and the brunette's eyes glowing orange. "So you basically freaked out because of your intuition?" He scoffed and tilted his fedora up, his black eyes peeking out from the shadows cast on his face. "Don't beat around the bash, Dame-Tsuna. What did your intuition said?" Though he didn't possess the intuition the Primo's line possessed, he could feel that he wouldn't particularly like what he was about to hear.

Silence followed after Reborn's question. No one dared ask anything else and simply looked at their boss waiting. Even the notorious and short-tempered Hibari Kyoya was allowing the crowding and one pineapple's existence, though he was sitting as far away from the rest as possible. Tsuna briefly looked behind his shoulder at Reborn before turning his gaze back at the scenery outside. "I stopped freaking out about 'the voices in my head' you refer as my intuition, Reborn, a long time ago. I know it will always warn me about incidents that are going to cause harm, either on me or others. Although… this once it wasn't as clear as other times…and, if I'm right, it concerned innocents." At the last statement everyone paid closer attention. They remembered that one incident with Tsuna's intuition finding about the bomb placed by an enemy famiglia in the airport, thus saving many innocents' lives.

Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders Tsuna turned towards his guardians and spoke. "I want all of you to commence a research about a particular town. It's Ukiyoe town, north of Namimori, Japan. I want to have reports identifying the happenings in and around that area from the past 1-2 years that doesn't amount to normal. Whether you found anything mafia related or something unexplainable, I want all of them listed in the reports in detail. Don't leave anything out, no matter how insignificant it might seem. You are excused from every assignment you have for this week." He looked once more around the sitting occupants, apart from Reborn, and gave a soft smile, his eyes slightly narrowing. "And please try to be discreet about it ok? I don't need to deal with unwanted attention towards that town and its innocents."

Though everyone knew Tsuna's words were good-natured, they could feel the unsaid 'or else' in his phrase and shivered. Giving a nod each in understanding they stood up and left, leaving only their boss with the previous sun Arcobaleno alone.

* * *

Even as the guardians left, Reborn remained in his seat. He was observing the brunette closely the whole time during the sudden meeting. From what he gathered, Tsuna was barely holding his self together. He had slipped and momentary crumbled when he entered the room but had put on a well-made mask for his family's sake. The ravenette mentally applauded Tsuna for both his acting skills and his will. Not that he will ever do that when there was a chance someone might see him doing such things. It would destroy the image he had built for so long. He might see to 'rewarding' the young boss later on tonight when they would have some more privacy on their hands though.

As if sensing his train of thought, Tsuna turned his attention to him after looking at where his guardians retreated from. As they stared at each other both let their eyes show what their faces wouldn't. The hitman's had a softness in them only reserved for the brunette. For once they were unguarded, open, showing his trust for him. Tsuna's, although they held their usual affection and love for the hitman, they were glazed and layered with a mix of panic and despair. Still holding the calm mask on, Tsuna approached Reborn and got a hold of his hand. Reborn taking the hint stood up and trailed silently after the shorter male. They didn't meet any servants; the maids probably have holed up in the kitchen gossiping while the butlers trying to do the job the females left behind.

Going up the grand staircase and down the winding hallways of the mansion, they arrived at the guardians' wing. Tsuna, still holding onto Reborn's hand, went straight for the room in the middle of three on his right. Pushing open the door, far gently than the two previous times, he pushed the hitman towards the bed and he closed and locked the door. Reborn sited himself without complain on the queen size bed's soft mattress and stared at the brunette who leaned against the wooden door, his bangs shadowing most of his face. Sighing Reborn took his fedora off, Leon taking the hint and hiding under it before it was placed on the nightstand beside the bed. As he was getting his shoes and suit jacket off to get more comfortable, he noticed movement from Tsuna. He had finally peeled himself off the door and made his way to the balcony's window, where he closed the heavy curtains, shutting out most of the morning light. A small pause followed and Reborn could faintly see the boss' shoulders shaking in an uneven rhythm. A few sniffles were heard before the hitman had suddenly a lapful of a crying boss. Getting over his initial shock he brought an arm around Tsuna's waist bringing him closer allowing the brunette to properly strudel his lap while the other hand went to the soft gravity-defying locks, gently stroking them.

From this reaction, he was now certain that Tsuna had really been affected from that premonition of his more than he let the others know. In midst of his crying, Tsuna managed to somewhat explain that he saw a few memories from his past that had sparked his intuition to start pounding the alarms. While comforting the brunette, Reborn thought back at the male's teen years, from the start of him tutoring him to the point they all came to Italy and Tsuna finally took the mantle officially. In all his recalling though, he couldn't find any mention of Ukiyoe town from the young boss before now. He already guessed that that town holds some significance to Tsuna from his behavior today, but he wasn't able to fully connect enough dots in order to at least understand the situation. He was brought out from his musing when he felt the brunette calming down and relaxing his vice-hold on his dress shirt. Looking down he noticed that Tsuna had changed his position. He now had his face buried at Reborn's neck, taking in the calming scent of coffee and cologne of the other. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his cheeks painted a light pink, making his orange-tinted brown eyes stand out. With those glazed eyes he was peeking up at Reborn, who in return found the whole sight both cute and alluring. Throwing a seductive smirk at the brunette, he whispered at his ear with a low tenor voice. "Are you trying to seduce me Tsunayoshi? 'Cause if you continue looking at me like that I doubt you will be able to attend to your duties for the rest of the day, my little lion." Still watching Tsuna from the corner of his eye he saw as the boss' face turned a magnificent red. He also noticed that those alluring eyes were now glazed over not from crying but from a fair amount of lust. He was fairly sure his own onyx ones were too. Deciding to completely change the suffocating atmosphere in the room, he falls to his back bringing a surprised brunette with him. Tsuna was able to only let out a small squeak of surprise before he suddenly found himself on his back staring at the ravenette leaning over him. Reborn had his hands placed at each side of Tsuna's head. He leaned down and starts kissing the other male. 'Maybe I should consider giving him his reward earlier.' At the same time, the moaning brunette was thanking the high heavens for his soundproof room.

* * *

The following week had mostly proceeded as normal for most of the occupants of the mansion. The guardians had all discreetly run their own investigations on that town and were gathering their collected materials in their reports. Reborn, apart from staying at the young boss' side for the most part as a solid and mental comfort, he also contributed on the research. As the best hitman he knew the most efficient and quickest ways to gather real information about his target without being noticed. Though he was aware that the guardians were no amateurs themselves, he also knew that with him helping out Tsuna would feel more assured, as he trusted the hitman more than anyone else.

Tsuna on his part, had returned back to his duties as the Vongola's boss the day after the incident. Ignoring his aching backside and limping he had dragged his self to his office. Using to his advantage Reborn's presence near him, he turned the number one hitman into his own personal assistant slash secretary. He made him help with organizing the completed paperwork and on occasions asked (because he would never ever dream of ordering Reborn for something simple) him to bring him a new cup of coffee or, on the few breaks he forced himself to have, something to snack on together. Though Reborn never missed a beat into commenting that he wasn't a servant, he always complied with the young male's wishes. He was secretly glad to help Tsuna even with such small gestures; and he certainly took some immense pleasure himself whenever he would see the brunette relaxing and smiling on their breaks.

* * *

Soon though came the day Tsuna got the reports from his guardians and Reborn. It was a week and half after the day he had assigned the investigation.

He was currently sitting on his plush office chair, the setting around him much like the day of the incident; towers of finished paperwork atop and around his desk. Unlike that day though, it was now midmorning. He had pulled an all-nighter to finish his work before, at most, lunch today. He was thankful for Reborn's help but the moment he saw his guardians adding their reports with the hitman's one the small coffee table in the room, he shooed him out with the excuse that he needed some time alone and that he should go eat breakfast. At the last excuse Reborn called on him also skipping breakfast but left the brunette at that.

Tsuna had already read through all of the reports and had taken his own notes on a small notebook he kept in his drawer. Looking through his notes he contemplated on his following actions. Both his heart and intuition were practically screaming to him to go to Ukiyoe. His mind, though it agreed, was more skeptical on 'how' he would explain to the rest his reason for going there. He couldn't really go and say 'Hey, my little yokai brother lives on Ukiyoe and seems to be in trouble. So I, his yokai oni-san, am going there too to help him!'…'Yeah, 'cause that will go oooh so well' Rubbing his palms on his face he brought them up and lightly tugged on his golden brown locks. Pushing his sky flames to just before bursting out, he took a deep breath and resolved himself.

Following the same path as last time to the meeting/dining room, he once again found himself opening the door and being stared at by the occupants. The seven guardians and Reborn watched from their sits as their boss seated himself on his high-backed chair on the head of the table. They all stayed silent and waited for him to start speaking.

"I have to thank you all for doing your best at this investigation. Your reports were really helpful in understanding what might be going on." His gentle and thankful yet formal voice filled the room. Stealing his nerves further, he looked at each ones' eyes before continuing. "I've noticed a few abnormalities that I would like to closely investigate. Thus we will be departing in three days for Japan." This statement swiped the collected façade everyone had on and replaced it with a mix of shocked (guardians minus Kyoya) and annoyed disbelief (Reborn and Kyoya). Before any of them had the chance to retort or object, Tsuna cut them off. "I know that my decision sounds absurd and dangerous." At this he send a meaningful look at Reborn's direction. "But I also know that this is something I must do." Most of the protests died with that phrase.

Hayato, his right-hand man and storm guardian, looked at his boss and friend with an understanding look. "Your intuition, Judaime?" Though he already knew the answer, all the guardians' conclusions were confirmed with the nod from Tsuna. When they all heard a somewhat resigned sigh from the other side of the table they turned their attention at the occupant of the chair directly across their boss. Reborn had his usual fedora on, covering most of his bowed head as it was slowly shaking. Tsuna was briefly reminded of his mother doing the same gesture when his 5-years-old self had broken a vase from accidently releasing part of his transformation. He really didn't need to see his lover doing the same reprimanding action towards his decision. It didn't help his confidence much. "So, what is your plan, Tsuna?" Through the business like voice of the hitman, everyone felt the resignation and the contradictory willfulness to follow Tsuna's decision.

Sending a grateful smile at Reborn, Tsuna answered his question. "We will depart for Japan in three days. In order to not rise any major suspicion, we will go to Namimori with the excuse of examining the newly build branch there. Since it was already assigned for us to go do that, we will simply move the date a week or so earlier than designed. I would also like if you Reborn stayed for a few more days, together with Mokuro and Chrome, so to make sure that no enemy famiglia will take advantage of mine and most of the guardians' absence." Receiving a nod from each of the mentioned people he continued. "Good. Mokuro, Chrome, while we will be gone, you should follow Reborn's orders. He will be temporarily in-charge as he is my advisor and officially the one to take the reins when I'm absent." Looking around once again, he let go of his flames and clapped his hands together once, startling most of the guardians before giving them a bright smile. "That will be all for now! For the ones that will follow me to Japan in three days, please make sure to finish all your assigned work before then. Now, if you excuse me I have to finish my paperwork and the strawberry shortcake a maid should have placed by now in my office~!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the mention of the sweet and the brunette's skipping steps as he almost glided to his office, an exaggerated Reborn following on his steps. "Why did I agree becoming his advisor again?" The hitman's grumble was throughoutly ignored by Tsuna, who had set his destination and goal for now.

* * *

 **D-done! Finally! I'm soooooo sorry for making you all wait for me to finally upload. I know it's just an excuse, and a pitiful one too, but my laptop always gets confiscated after a certain hour so I'm forced to go to sleep...even if I have a mild insomnia case. Anyway, I was extra careful to make a long chapter (for my standards at least) as a somewhat of an apology.**

 **A very big thank you to all those who reviewed, favored and followed this story~! You guys are my motivation and main inspiration! Especially that one particular reviewer who said that can't wait for my story to be uploaded (you know who you are). My jaw almost hit the floor at that! Not to mention mom thinks I'm crazy since then from my squeals lol.**

 **Well, hope to see you all in the next chapter~! Pls R &R~!**


	5. Departing and Insights

**Departing and Insights**

 _Italy, outskirts of Messina, Vongola Headquarters_

The mansion was practically buzzing with life. The maids were rushing to assist their beloved boss and his trusty guardians that would leave soon with any last minute packing. The butlers were also trying to coordinate everyone and simultaneously to check if everything else was ready for their departure.

Over-watching the servants was an amused Reborn. Leaning against the railings of the grand staircase he watched them with a suspiciously sadist smirk as, in his opinion, they made an excellent reenact of headless chickens once more. He had watched as they were getting more and more anxious as the day Tsuna and the rest were departing for Japan. Not that he blamed them or anything, since he too had entered his own version of 'pouting', as Tsuna had once so kindly nicknamed it. Though he wouldn't call that, he did catch himself sulking at private when he thought of the brunette being away from him. So in order to feel like his old self again, he decided to take it out on the less likable people to revolt; i.e. the servants.

He from all people was aware with the guardians' diligence to prepare earlier than expected. Thus he was not surprised to see six fully packed suitcases in front of the main door waiting for a servant to pick them up. He had also noticed that each had the color of the respective guardian that owned it. The only ones missing to complete the set were the tow indigo ones and an extra yellow-and-black one. Those would be leaning on that position in a week's time. Having felt depressing feelings coming back, he took the suitcases and deposited them in the waiting cars outside when no one was watching. Though someone might think that he had done something chivalrously with 'helping' the servants, he had not. Because no one had seen him, they didn't know where the bags had gone. With that thought, Reborn had leaned against the railings and enjoyed the show.

The time came when Tsuna and all his guardians made their way to the main door. Everyone that was to leave had been asked countless times during breakfast if they had prepared their things for departure by even more countless maids. At first they had been confused but it slowly turned to annoyance, to the point that even Chrome was ready to bass someone's head with her trident if they asked the same question again. Tsuna, who had remained level headed through the meal unlike the others, had a nagging suspicion that his sadistic partner had shown his prankster side yet again. As a prankster by nature himself he wanted to praise Reborn for the mischief he caused and also complain why he wasn't included. His most rational part though had reminded him that this wasn't the appropriate way for a boss to behave and so he decided to slightly reprimand Reborn for reeling up the maids. 'But first…' He glanced at the maids that were coming their way to probably ask the same irritating question again. Sensing his guardians barely restraining themselves, he straightened his posture and entered his boos mode, as most who've met him like to call it. His eyes reflecting the dancing fire within him would intimidate even the strongest willed person; his famiglia were no exception. The maids, though they had built quite a good tolerance after the years working under Vongola, in their panicked state it was reduced to zero. So in a way that Tsuna would normally hate to see them act, they submissively stood against the wall bowing their heads and clearing the way for the core of Vongola to pass.

They continued their walk towards the main entrance like this and even the guardians had ceased their light chatter after feeling their boss' change of mood. It was that state that Reborn noticed them coming from the east wing of the mansion and he descended the flight of stairs to meet them at the entrance. The first thing the guardians noticed after the absence of their belongings was the hitman's smirk. Looking once between themselves and then at the distressed driver waiting for them they immediately caught on what was going on. Used to Reborn's antics they simply took pity at the servants for falling victims to his prank. Tsuna sighed and went to stand beside Reborn throwing him a deadpan look before turning to the now panicked driver with a soft reassuring smile. "Chris, take a deep breath and calm down. Then if you could, please check the car's compartment for the luggage. I'm sure someone might have put them there without anyone noticing."

"S-si decimo!" Taking a deep breath as he was instructed, the young driver went to the car to check, leaving his soon-to-be passengers to talk. The servants who had heard their boss took a minute to process what he had said and then visibly relaxed before returning back to their assigned work.

As the brunette saw everyone calming down, he crossed his arms and glared at Reborn. "Reborn…what have I said about keeping your pranks as scarce as possible and only during certain days of the year?" Tilting slightly his head to the right, Tsuna caramel eyes gained a mischievous glint and he smirked at the hitman. "Though…I have to say, nice way to reel them up~! But please keep in mind the annoyance some may feel next time." Meaning, he was silently telling him to not involve a certain skylark and pineapple who both were nearly at each other's throat if it wasn't for Chrome standing between them, her trident's spikes pointing to Kyoya's throat and the bland end having long since been stomping at Mokuro's foot. Tsuna silently praised the male illusionist's acting skills in concealing the pain his poor foot must been feeling. Even Kyoya didn't dare approach any more than he had and was stealing glances at the female's sharp weapon. All of them had come to know Chrome's wrath after she finally opened up to them and they in return had annoyed her one day past her limits. Let's just say that they were all certain now that even if she's delicate, she had quite sharps claws and she surely didn't hold back when she was forced to reveal them.

"You lot were taking way to long and had gotten bored." Reborn's nonchalant response was accompanied with a shrug and, in the tenth's opinion, the sexiest smirk ever. Fighting down his blush Tsuna cleared his throat and motioned for everyone to follow him out. With Reborn beside him and everyone a step behind him they approached their car. Seeing them, the driver opened the door of the black limousine and dutifully waited them to get in. They finally stopped a few paces away and unconsciously sifted their position so they were somewhat divided to two groups facing each other. Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo and Hibari were the one group and Reborn with Mokuro and Chrome were the other.

The two lovers were facing each other. They could faintly hear Hayato 'ordering' the two Mists with Mokuro occasionally giving his infuriating laugh as an answer. Takeshi was trying to calm the short-tempered silvernette and Ryohei for once wasn't shouting 'EXTREME' but was standing beside Chrome and Lambo with a closed-eye smirk while the other two were sighing and shaking their heads. Kyoya had already got inside the car to avoid their idiotic crowding. Even through that, the two had tuned them out and were only looking at each other, silent messages being exchanged through expressive eyes. Reborn, in an act a little out of his usual character, petted to brunette's soft locks and nodded at him to go. Tsuna playfully pouted at the hitman but soon beamed him a smile so full of innocence that really didn't feat this dark and cruel world they were leaving in. Turning to his guardians he finally fully noticed their usual antics and couldn't help but sweatdrop and sigh.

"Alright everyone, it's about time we get going. Even we a private jet we should try to keep up to schedule, you know?" He had put his hands at his hips and was slightly teasing them while still reminding them to not act too much like brats. Lambo was reminded of Mamma back in Namimori every time he saw his brother in that pose. The rest had similar thoughts too, which kind of made them feel homesick. Though not all of them were form that small town they had all come to calling it home since there were where they had came together as a family. It was a precious place to them and they were glad they would soon relocate their headquarters there.

"Heh~ I didn't think you had it in you to be a 'mother', Tsuna~" Reborn's teasing brought a small blush on Tsuna's cheeks before he huffed and mentioned for the guardians sans the Mists to get in. He himself was the last the head to the door and before he too got in he seriously looked at the trio behind him. "I expect your best behavior. Please watch over the place and we will await your safe arrival in Japan in a week's time." Though it issued like an order the three understood their sky's worry and sincere concern and each nodded before the two illusionists bowed with Reborn respectfully inclining his head and speaking together. "Come desideri, il nostro caro cielo." Tsuna nodded at them and ducked inside the car, the young driver dutifully closing the door behind his boss and going at the driver's seat.

As the trio watched the car distancing itself from the mansion they could feel the warm atmosphere surrounding it disappear with their boss. The morning winter sun did little to warm the place; it actually felt as if it was becoming even colder with the rays that were beginning to peak atop the tree line reflecting to the cold marble and white brick outer walls. It made the mansion look like an ice castle, cold, desolate and devoid of any life and innocence.

* * *

 _Italy,_ _Catania-Fontanarossa Airport_

It took them a little under two hours but they were finally at the airport. Vongola had private hangars for their jets in every international airport of Italy. Tsuna usually chose to ride his own private jet, a gift courtesy of Ninth the day after his accession as Vongola Desimo. For the then nineteen year old that was the most luxurious present he had ever gotten and had thanked his grandpa on multiple occasions since then. The old man had retired to his villa at the outskirts of Palermo thus Tsuna only got to see him on special occasions…or when he actually had free time and wanted to spend it bonding with the Nono over a match in chess while watching the sea sloshing outside the balcony. He loved spending time with the older man. When they were alone there it was as if they weren't part of the mafia, just an ordinary grandpa and his grandson. Tsuna could whine and complain as much as he wanted without needing to keep up appearances and Timoteo was just happy to feel the normalness after so long and to see that the young boss hadn't lost any of his playfulness and general innocence from being exposed to that world. The memories they had built there were precious to both and the brunette prayed to whatever deity would be willing to hear someone like him to watch over his gentle grandpa.

He broke out of his brief trip down the memory lane, when his name was called. He looked at Hayato who was already outside the limo and looking at him with concern. Tsuna finally noticed that he was the only one still inside. "Ah… I'm sorry Hayato. I was a little lost in my thoughts." He gave a reassuring smile to all of his guardians present. They all visibly relaxed seeing their sky smiling so bright again. They each grabbed their luggage, except Lambo whose own was carried by Ryohei, and followed the flight attendant that was waiting for them at the airports main entrance.

A lot of civilians around had stopped when they had seen a slick black limousine pulling in front the airport. Then they were even more stunned when they saw handsome foreigners coming out. Apart from a young teenager with wavy black hair and a tall young adult with silver tresses and piercing minty eyes, the rest were clearly of Asian descent. After those two another trio of tall but equally handsome guys, a slightly tanned man with spiky black hair and playful smile, another revenette with sharp silver grey eyes and a tanned and quite toned man with military short white hair and a bandage across his nose. All of them wore matching clearly expensive black suits with the only difference being their ties. Then the silvernette lowered himself at the limo's door and called out to someone. When he straightened again the others stood at attention at each side of the door. After a bit out came the cutest yet equally most handsome young adult they had ever seen. He too was of Asian descent but most of his characteristics were clearly European. He had light brown hair and mesmerizing orange tinted brown eyes. He too wore a suit though his was pure white, with a black bottoms-up underneath and a dark orange necktie.

Tsuna had noticed the many eyes directed at them and tried to discreetly hurry through the civilian part of the airport towards the VIP Sala and then to burry himself to the overstuffed chairs at his jet; and that's exactly what he did. The guardians noticing their brother's silent distress followed silently with an amused smirk on their lips. Even Kyoya couldn't hold back the amusement he felt, although it was quite toned down from all the crowding around him.

The flight attendant with them was a former combatant of Vongola but had retired from the battlefield and decided to work on the more social and civilized side of the family. Though her uniform was no different than the standard one there was the extra addition of Vongola's crest stitched to the back of her jacket and a golden pin at her breast pocket above the heart with the famiglia's name. Since the government was well aware of mafia's influence throughout Italy they did their best to cooperate when it came to matters such as building a private hangar at a government-owned facility. The ones working under the mafia needed to custom their standard uniforms so they could be differenced from the civilians. Tsuna had seen it as discrimination at first but came to accept it as it was the only way for the government to turn blind eyes when it came to their transportation. 'Well, at least I don't have to wait in that atrocious line for check in anymore.'

Finally arriving at the VIP Sala they deposited their luggage at the attendants in wait there and headed down a flight of stairs that was directly connected to their hangar. Finally emerging into it they caught sight of their boss's jet. Unlike the most orange colored gifts he had this one was a pristine white. The emblem of Vongola stood proud at the jet's nose in bright golden paint. At the tail of the jet was painted a magnificently detailed black and orange koi fish in traditional Japanese art style-wised. Pausing for a moment Tsuna admired how the accented fins of the fish caught the rays of the sun.

Finally boarding the jet each guardian deposited themselves to one of the ten oversized and overstuffed chairs and buckled up when the pilot gave the signal that they were ready to take off. From then on, their flight was fast and smooth. The guardians preoccupied themselves either with sleeping or messing around their phones or laptops. Tsuna had chosen to sleep and soon had been joined by a sleepy Lambo. The young teenager had climbed on top his brother's lap and promptly fall asleep leaning against him. Tsuna had briefly woken up from the movement but just warped his arms around the little cows midsection and fall asleep too. Takeshi had found the sight overly cute and taking a picture he send it to the others at home.

* * *

 _Japan, Namimori International Airport_

Hayato had shaken the two sleeping awake when they landed. Seeing as Lambo was still sleeping Tsuna unbuckled himself and carefully lifted the young teenager with him. Thanks to his training with Reborn he was able carry heavy weights with little to no struggle. He of course didn't possess Ryohei's insane raw strength in his state but still took pride in his own since it was way above average for a human. Knowing that Lambo would make a fuss if he learned he was carried princess style, the brunette supported the younger ones weight with his one arm using it as an imitation of a chair. With the lighting guardians upper body leaning against his torso, the young boy sifted in his sleep and warped his arms loosely around the boss's neck with his head drooping to his shoulder. Ryohei and Yamamoto had offered to take Lambo off of him but he refused. Few were the times were he could carry around the youngest among them in his arms and he was aware he wouldn't be able to do it for much longer either, if Lambo's current growth spurt was anything to go by. Of course, he relented to the rest carrying the duo's suitcases, knowing he wouldn't win that argument.

It was that sight that Haru, Kyoko and Hana, who had gone to Japan far earlier than the rest to overlook the whole construction of the new headquarters, greeted them. The two cake-lovers silently squealed at the cuteness of the scene while Hana simply scoffed and went to Ryohei's side, though they all saw the fond smile that briefly graced her lips when she looked at the scene too. Hayato and Hibari had gone ahead to put the others' suitcases at the tow jeeps' compartments that awaited them outside. Tsuna noticing their absence motioned for the others to also start heading for the cars. The girls had taken to animatedly exchanging a fast passed conversation with Takeshi who surprisingly could follow and respond with equal enthusiasm.

Tsuna was glad to see the three girls that had deeply become involved with their family. After all, like the future they had seen, Hana became engaged to Ryohei and were still planning their wedding for the past year or so. 'Probably because of Onii-san's absence they always had to rethink about the date… I should make sure to keep his summer free this time around…' Hayato had taken to Haru's outgoing character and after his initial annoyance for the young woman faded he saw her in a new light. Haru too got over her possessive puppy love for Tsuna and fell for the bombers dangerous and gentlemanly side. Kyoko though had been the surprise of the year. She had consoled Tsuna, after he had told her that he had already fallen for someone, on how to catch the attention of a certain aloof skylark. Kyoya had first been openly surprised at the boldness of the sun's little sister at confessing her love to him but with the surprise also came the interest in her boost of bravery. She was also undeniably cute and delicate like a small energetic and fluffy bunny in the cloud's eyes so he too found someone who actually loved him for who he was apart from his sky. All the members of the core family had gotten a good laugh out from everyone's expressions when they learned of that certain couple. Lambo and I-pin too were quite an interesting couple and Tsuna knew even without his intuition the two would certainly get together once they become adults.

Another surprise for the inner circle of Vongola was the fact the Tsuna had declared himself as Bi and stated that he had already a lover. To everyone's though disappointment he had refused to reveal their identity unless they wanted to themselves. From then on it had started the small game between Tsuna and Reborn vs the famiglia. The duo was exceptional actors and they took amusement from the rest's frustration in not knowing. So far the only ones who had actually caught on their little secret were the three girls. Kyoko and Haru because they were active fans of BL and were able to spot the discreet signs and Hana because she had accidently walked onto the brunette's office one day to leave a report her fiancé had forgotten and caught them kissing. She had stared at them for a moment before dumping the report at the coffee table and saying a small 'congratz' before slamming the door closed. That had been an embarrassing moment for Tsuna and had forbidden Reborn from kissing him where someone could walk on them. Reborn had relented when Tsuna said that the game then would end too soon and the thrill of getting caught would be gone.

Back to the present, Hayato had taken to be the driver of the first jeep with Takeshi being the one for the second. Haru, Ryohei, Tsuna and Lambo had gone on the first while Kyoko, Hana and Kyoya had gone with Takeshi on the second. Tsuna, still cuddling the little cow stared out of the window yet he didn't really take in the sights. His mind was on his other little brother, a certain brunette who should be around the age of 14…'Seven years are a long time…don't worry Rikuo, I promised to come to you of you needed help…'

' _And I always keep my promises to my family!'_

* * *

 **Hiya everyone~! *falls on my knees dogeza style* GOMENEEEE~! I know it's a pitiful excuse but I caught the flu and was bedridden for the past week! I finally was able to concetrate today so I dragged myslef on my PC and wrote this... I don't like it... I guess you can call this chapter a filler of shorts since it kinda gives an insight of the relationships in the tenth generation and a few events. Well I mostly state the known couples since I seriously suck at building relationships. Next chapter will be Tsuna's and Rikuo's reunion~! Please look forward to it!**

 **Also, throughout the story I will mention a few events that will not be explained as flashbacks or anything similar here. If you take interest in anything and wanted to be explained I can start posting small one-shots or tow-shots (depends in which event you want explained) in a different story. If you want that then state it either in your comment or through pm pls~!**

 **OH! And before I forgot... There's a poll up in my profile for this story! Go check it out and leave your votes~!**

 **See ya lot in the next chapter! Pretty please leave a review with a cherry on top~?**


	6. Keeping a Promise

_**Keeping a Promise**_

 _Japan, Namimori, 'Grand Clam Palace' Hotel_

The evening sun casted its warm rays into the luxurious penthouse suite accenting the dark brown wooden floorboards and crème furniture golden. Impressive and clear glass doors aligned and made the western wall of the suite's living room leading out an equally impressive balcony overwatching the city of Namimori. For the time being, all of the glass doors and windows had been closed by the attendants as to not let the crisp December wind in.

Leaning against the glass's cool surface, a young man faced the city outside. He wore a simple white dress shirt; sleeves rolled up to his elbows, two top bottoms undone and untucked while a pair of black trousers adorned his legs. His brown locks even more untamed than ever and his relaxed position did nothing to make Tsuna seem out of place in the luxurious room. His disposition actually made him fit in with the scenery even more; a young successful business man relaxing in the penthouse of his own hotel.

As the brunette stood watching over his birth town, he contemplated their visit earlier at the construction site of the new headquarters.

* * *

 _After leaving their luggage together with Haru and Kyoko to watch over a still sleeping Lambo at the hotel, Tsuna together with the rest of the guardians and Hana made their way to the site of the new building Tsuna wanted as headquarters. It was a little ways outside of Namimori, or to be more precise, it was build in the place of the old Kokuyo Land._

 _When he had first proposed that place there was some bickering between Mokuro's 'lackeys' and the tenth boss but a well placed hit atop their heads from a certain girl's trident ceased all arguments. When they had calmed down, with an ice pack on their bumps, Tsuna explained that while that place holds some sort of sentimental connection with the Kokuyo group, it would be better for everyone if that empty loan was instead turned into a beneficial point for the family than a place for some hoodlums to start illegal business. Thus, having caved once more under the young bosses reasoning, the order for the 'Neo' Vongola Mansion's construction was handed out. While Vongola's upper echelons, meaning Vongola's Nono, the ninth generation Vongola guardians, Chiavarone's Nono and Bertesca's Decimo, weren't pleased with the relocation of the headquarters, they abided with the Vongola's Decimo in the end, after of course a lecture in Vongola's history and tradition by a certain retired storm and a scathing comment about 'imbecile and hasty teenagers' by the retired Bertesca boss._

 _On the way to the site, Hana, using the interconnected radio and mic of the jeeps, had brought them all up with how the construction was going. When they had arrived, they confirmed the truth to her words themselves. While from an outsider's viewpoint it would seem like an amazingly western styled mansion was build atop the hill of the old Kokuyo Land, those involved knew better. The mansion was no more than a fabricated façade to hide the real construction taking place underground. With the excuse for outsiders that they were making sure the old foundations of the amusement park were completely removed and the hydraulic system was getting repaired, they dug deep into the hill and built an underground behemoth of a facility. Tsuna had taken the idea from his travel in the future. His future self had built those headquarters for protection and secrecy. While the brunette had those reasons in mind too he prayed that his plan wouldn't end up being used like his future self's. So he had added alternated that plan. Instead of having them built bellow the dense forest surrounding Namimori, he choose to build them 'in plain sight'. Placing atop of the main headquarters a fake one, which looked almost identical to the one in Italy both from outside and inside, they were able to fool those who didn't know of the original blueprints. The underground facility was made even more secure as it could only be accessed from two places only. The first was from the well hidden elevator in the storage room across the brunette's office. The other was the hidden shaft behind the tools shed a few yards away from the mansion at the edge of the garden. Both were points that would always been monitored but would never be suspected as entrances since the one was right across where Tsuna guards waited outside his office and the other at the perimeter which was constantly patrolled._

 _After they were all briefed by the construction head, an old friend of Iemitsu, and were given a tour of both the finished upper and underground places, they were informed that both would be habitable in a week's time. They still needed to check the reinforcement once more before staring painting and refurnishing. At that point Tsuna had left Hayato handle the matter since he was the one who had gotten a crash-course in interior design by his girlfriend and also knew everyone taste. He had also, more than once, handled the budget for the project's Tsuna had approved so he was also familiar with the financial matters of the family._

 _While Tsuna knew quite well that Vongola didn't lack money, when the numbers started taking astronomical proportions and a start of a migraine was making itself known, he had gently cut his guardian's one sided conversation short and excused themselves with needing some rest after their long flight. Sure it wasn't wrong that they all needed some rest, but the brunette wanted to finish as quickly as possible the minimal paperwork he had taken with him. So with that the group left the site and returned to the hotel. There, after a warm greeting from the hotel's manager, he retired to the suite slightly ordering Kyoya to return to the Foundation headquarters and continue his work from there and the rest to get some rest since they would be working at night tonight._

* * *

So here he was now, having finished most of the paperwork for today and after a quick shower had taken a nap at the suite's plush couch. He was awakened by the sun's rays hitting his face as it was descending from the sky. Founding the sky's coloration and the scenery artistically calming he had made himself a cup of espresso and leaned against the glassy surface to enjoy the calm atmosphere.

The time for quietness though had to come to an end. Just as the sun started to touch the horizon a knock sounded from the suite's door followed soon after by Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohei. The trio excused themselves inside and made their way to the brunette. They stopped dead on their tracks though at what they saw. Tsuna, still in his casual and relaxed demeanor, was half turned to them. A honey gold hallow seemed to glow around his tresses and hazy but sharp caramel eyes gazed at them. The shadows and rays the sun casted made the young boss appear otherworldly and, quite literally, the guardians were for once again mesmerized by their brother's beauty; even if two of them already had girlfriends to admire praise.

The lazy hue disappeared from Tsuna's eyes and was instead replaced mirth. He chuckled slightly while grinning at his guardians. "When you are done gawking and have collected your jaws from the floor please inform me so we can proceed ne?" To his farther amusement the trio blushed and all scratched their necks from embarrassment before composing themselves and gaze seriously at their boss. Seeing this he placed his empty cup to a side-table beside him and returned their gaze with the same amount of seriousness. "I know that I'm asking a lot from you by sending you to work right after our arrival but there will be no better chance than now." The trio nodded their heads in understanding.

Tsuna nodded back and looked at his rain first. "Takeshi; I'll need you to travel to Kyoto and silently snoop around for any information. If you choose so you can leave early in the morning but no later. While I'm sure word has gotten out that we are here, they wouldn't expect us to move so soon. Try to blend in with the people there as much as possible and stay as far away from any underworld business if you can help it." The ravenette bowed and left to go prepare.

Turning to the sun, he continued. "Ryohei; in contrast to Takeshi I want you to blend in with any shady business you can find. Whether it will be in a parlor or a drugs dealer's hideout I want you to gather as much rumors concerning the recent events in Ukiyoe and Kyoto. Do not enter Ukiyoe. It seems to be the center of this problem and while I would like to quickly end it, it won't be beneficial to start from there. Ask around here first and then you too make your way to Kyoto or any surrounding area you believe will bare fruits. Also, please try to not cause too much damage if you get involved in a brawl and have the girls help you with disguising yourself." Ryohei too bowed and left but not before informing Tsuna that if Hana caught him in a parlor the brunette was responsible for his castration.

Wincing at the reminder of Hana's wrath he sent a silent prayer for Ryohei's health and then turned to the last of the trio. "Hayato; I want you to use your skills and hack into any data base you think might give us some insight on the matter. While I don't doubt you, I remind you to not by any means allow yourself to be traced. Be sure to not rash anything; I want results not hasty assumptions. Start whenever you are ready but no later than tomorrow night. Also try to keep track of Takeshi and Ryohei's whereabouts, ok?" Hayato too mimicked the two before and bowed but he didn't immediately left.

"Judaime, if I may be so bold, what will you be doing?" While Hayato had genius curiosity about that he was mostly afraid that his boss might try snooping around himself without someone as back-up.

Sensing his guardian's thoughts, Tsuna mentally cursed his luck and the fact that the silverette knew him all too well at times like this. Returning his gaze to the scenery outside and crossing his arms in front of him, Tsuna spoke in an even and serious manner. "If you need to know, I still have a few stacks of paperwork to finish for the day. I also plan to visit my mother early in the morning since it has been quite some time we saw each other." He swiftly raised his hand to silent the protest of the storm he knew was coming. "I'll only be visiting my mother Hayato. I'll make sure to take a two or three of Kyoya's men as bodyguards if you insist but that's the maximum. I would like to spend a relaxing morning with her with no work interruptions." He turned to look sadly at his guardian. "She gave up to much to be with my father, Hayato. I don't want her to have to do the same with me now. My family is more important than Mafia as a whole and I would give everything in my power to make them happy."

"Judaime… I understand! I'm sorry for making you feel like I doubt you. If you excuse me, I'll go take care of the assignment now." Bowing as low as he could master Hayato apologized to his boss and made his way to the door. Before closing it though he turned to Tsuna and smiled gently. "Tsunayoshi, have a safe night my brother."

"You too Hayato." As soon as the door closed Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh. 'I hate when I have to lie to them…damn it!' Picking up the cup he had disregarded earlier he quickly washed it and put it to dry before going to the bedroom's wardrobe. Picking out a casual yet still sharp and easy to move around outfit and change out of his spontaneous earlier clothes-turned-pajamas. Pulling out a pair of black steel-toed military boots he placed them beside the couch together with a coat to lie in wait for when he'll need them. He had decided earlier that he'll leave as soon as the sun sets. Checking outside to see that he still had some time, he powered up his laptop. Logging in his personal account he quickly tracked his guardians' positions through a special GPS signal from their cell phones. 'Hayato is in his room… Ryohei is in there too, probably asking for Haru's help…and Takeshi…wow he moves fast! He's already at the train station.' Afterwards he also checked out if there were any trains available for Ukiyoe. Finding none until 6 in the morning, he decided to try his own transportation. Logging off and closing his laptop he once more went to the bedroom. Pulling out from the bottom of his suitcase a small black he opened it and took out a key before placing the box back at the suitcase. Jingling the key in his hand, the charm hanging from them caught the light of the sun. A short silver chain was connected to the base of the key and hanging from it was a custom-made metal 'X' in orange color. Seeing the bright charm Tsuna was reminded of the day he was presented with the keys in his hand.

 _It was a month after the Arcobaleno fiasco. In the time in between he had surprisingly became closer with Xanxus to the point that not only had the Varia leader stopped calling him trash and other profanities but also both had started considering each other brothers; though, if you asked them in public they would only say cousins at most, just to keep up with Xanxus 'image'. So in that short time they had actually learned a lot for each other. One of the things they found common was their passion for speed. While the older one preferred sleek and fast cars, the younger one was all for the freedom of two-wheels. Brotherly bunter had accompanied their stay in the hospital for recovery and even when the brunette had been discharged earlier than the other, he still visited daily. When it came to the point that all of the involved ones had recovered enough to move around, Nana with Adelheid and Tsuna's help had thrown a congratulations party. That day Xanxus had thrown at the young sky a small leather box with a grin and 'The rest of it waits outside' before returning to his wine. Tsuna being curious carefully opened the small box and nearly dropped it in shock. Resting innocently on the velvety insides was a pair of motorbike keys. He recognized the symbol atop the keys but unable to believe his eyes, he had run outside and promptly stopped dead on his tracks. Just outside his house fence door was parked what he had dreamed of owning; a 2010 BMW Martin S1000RR Edition Black Orange Super Sports Bike. In his ultimately when he pressed the remote control the bike's alarm was off. Quickly fumbling with his keys 'HIS', screamed his teenage mind, he put the alarm back on and raced to his house. In his excitement he forgot what he was doing, and his age apparently, and catapulted himself to Xanxus giving him a toothy smile and bear hug. The few who weren't able to follow the brunette out to see or didn't know about the improvement with the twos brother bond, were promptly horrified about Tsuna's life after his stunt. Xanxus, after doing an excellent impression of spitting his wine, ruffled the younger ones hair and promised to send the rest of the equipment together with a private tutor for proper lessons on the bike by next week. Most were shocked from the Varia's boss reaction but they were later even more so after learning that Tsuna had taken from his personal bank account that Timoteo had invested in enough money to gift his new brother with a black Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. Xanxus, who had already flown back to Italy by that point had send the most heart-warming thanks message to Tsuna; with a threat to never show it to anyone of course._

Smiling at that memory he turned to look once more outside. Noticing that the sun had set, he pocketed his keys and laced up his boots. Grabbing and throwing on his coat he quietly closed his suite's door while placing the red card at the handle as to not be disturbed. 'I hope this works with my family too…' Listening for any movement from the hallway bellow he made his way to the emergency staircase and descended two floors before taking the personnel's elevator down to the lobby. The few workers who had gotten in with him had recognized him immediately but kept it a secret after being told so. After asking for the way to the back door and finally finding it, he made his way around the hotel's back before finding himself in their personal garage. Making sure that the surveillance cameras would loop and not show him for the time being through his phone ('Thank Reborn's training'), he quickly unlocked his bike's alarm. Pulling a helmet and a pair of riding gloves from the selves beside him and putting them on the started the engine. Taking a moment to feel her purr through his pants, he felt ecstatic to finally riding her again. Opening the garage doors just enough to pass through, he raved the engine and shot off, the doors slowly closing again.

* * *

Though the chilly night wind was a slight dumper, Tsuna could still feel his excitement in both riding his bike and finally reuniting with his little brother. He had made a quick stop at a small 24/7 café and got himself a cup of hot espresso. He had drunk it while sitting on a stool conversing with the attendant for the night. While he was informed for potentially still open inns he also managed to squeeze a few rumors about happenings here and there. One that struck him was the apparently appearance of yokai in Kyoto, which in return led to the demolition of the Nijo Castle. "A bunch of nonsense if you ask me! Huh! Who've heard of yokai in these days and age!" Tsuna could only nervously laugh at that comment. After downing his coffee, he bid the attendant good night and once again rode his bike down familiar roads.

At some point, as he waited for the light to turn green, he thought he heard Aotabu and Kurotabu but before he could even start looking around he had to move on.

It was nearing midnight when he finally parked his bike along the very front walkway to the clan's house. Sliding off he pulled his helmet and gloves off securing them in the bike seat compartment. Fixing his coat and his cotton blouse that had ridden up he made his way towards the outer entrance. He noticed that his blood no longer thumped with restrained yokai power. It made him feel melancholic but soon dismissed every bitter emotion. What amused him though was the fact that even though he had already passed the main gate no one had noticed him. Stopping his walk he mimicked his lover's position; hands in the pockets, legs slightly apart, relaxed shoulders and head lightly tilted to the side, and send a flare of his aura around the area. The response was so immediate that nearly making him want to start rolling around in laughter. Instead he lowered his head so that his long bangs covered his eyes and put an arrogant and amused smirk.

* * *

Rikuo was seated at the head of the conference room as per usual with his grandfather by his side. The clan had gathered once again to discuss the matters of the sudden appearance of new yokai. The meeting though didn't go far. As soon as the young commander had managed to gather their attention after a boisterous comment of one of the occupants a ripple of pure fiery aura passed through everyone. Immediately locking onto the source everyone rushed to the main entrance thinking it was an enemy. Rikuo was the last one to arrive and thus had to order his way through. Hearing his order to step aside, the core of the Nura clan made way for their leader. Setting his eyes on the newcomer he couldn't help but feel the familiarity oozing off from the brunette. He quickly took in the stranger's appearance. Spiky, nearly gravity, defying brown hair with what seemed a low ponytail at the back, a dark grey form-fitting cotton blouse that nicely accented the man's toned torso, a pair of what seemed like elastic black leather pants, black military-style boots and a grey-blue coat. He had his hands in his pockets so he couldn't say if he had any concealed weapons or wore any accessories. On closer inspection of his face, Rikuo noticed his pierced ears; a small hoop on each and on his left he also wore a cuff. Unable to find anything he might recognize the stranger he spoke up. "You're trespassing on private property. State your name and business or leave immediately." The young head noticed the man's smirk getting wider and a symphony of deep chuckles followed.

* * *

"You've grown up quite well while I was away, little one. Though I'm quite hurt you can't recognize me." Tsuna's hurt voice carried across the front yard. His comment though had stunned Rikuo. He only knew one person who called him that…

"T-Tsuna-nii…?" Rikuo's authorative posture had fallen, his hands hanging slack by his side, eyes wide and mouth trying to work out words instead of confused sounds. The yokai who heard the name and remembered the cowardly hanyo that often visited did a collective double-take and shouted together. "EH?!TSU-CHAN?!"

The brunette completely lost his arrogant posture and hanged his head in defeat. "Seriously…it's been seven years and you still call me that?" Straightening again and letting his hands hang loose outside the pockets he gracefully crossed the distance from his little brother stopping at the steps before him and looked up. The boss's orange brown eyes met with the young commander's own light brown for a moment. Rikuo completely bypassing the color change in the older's eyes he searched them for any form of lie. Finding none, he unceremoniously threw himself at Tsuna. The older caught him out of reflex but returned the hug with the same amount of enthusiasm.

 _"You really came…"_

 _"I did promise you didn't I, silly otouto…"_

* * *

 **Yo everyone~! Finally I finished another chapter! Yay~! Well, I did promise a reunion...I just didn't think the count of words would be more than expected. Thus I had to cut it short.**

 **I don't have much to say for this chapter other than...YES you finally see how I believe Tsuna will look older~! I will put more details and history about the piercings and such on a later chapter. Also, I think my love for speed and anything with an engine shows itself...Sorry about that, but to be honest I always had that headcannon that Tsuna and Xanxus would hit it off quickly as brothers what with their love for speed. I see Xanxus as an expensive cars person thus the Lamborghini (oh my sweet sweet car~ I want to own you one day~) and Tsuna as a motorbike speedster~!**

 **Anyway... See ya lot in the next chappie and pls don't forget to review and vote in the pole~! It gives me motivation to write!**


	7. Fights and Orange Eyes

_Japan, Ukiyoe Town, Nura Mansion_

"You really came…" Rikuo's voice was rich with so many emotions that Tsuna was silently in awe with his little brother's ability to do so. Not that he himself was any better. It was a wonder he was able to hold back his tears.

"I did promise you didn't I, silly otouto; and I always keep my promises…" He drew back a bit from the nostalgic hug. Placing his hands on each of Rikuo's cheeks he placed a light kiss on his forehead. "…remember?" This awarded Tsuna with a small chuckle from the younger male before both stepping a bit away from each other but still remaining quite close. The young mafia boss took in the quarter yokai's appearance in. His hair, still that distinguishable reverse pudding color of theirs, now reached just above chin length instead of the shorter version he was once familiar with. He wore a standard black male kimono; his shoulders were adorned with a deep blue cloak and white tabi shocks keeping his feet warm from the chilly air the straw sandals were unable to block. Rikuo on the other hand, took in his brother's face. His eyes were no longer doe like; they were still rounder than most Asian people but did hold the familiar sharp and angled shape. The baby fat he remembered had vanished and its wake the older man was left with more pronounced and overly sharp features. The untamable bangs of the young boss framed his face, with a few cascading between his eyes. Though Rikuo was still mostly distracted with the thought that his brother was back, he did notice how the older brunette's eyes seem to catch fire under the light of the lanterns. Both brunettes jumped out of their observations when they heard a squeal coming from behind somewhere in the mass of yokai behind Rikuo.

"Tsuna-san~! It's been some time!" An unusually hyper Yuki Onna practically squealed upon seeing the waka's brother-in-all-but-blood. She knew the boy quite well from back then and was glad to see him again. After her statement followed many similar others from all the yokai that Tsuna was once acquainted with. Rikuo watched on with increasingly amusement as Tsuna's expressions ranged from surprise, happiness and amusement, which all quickly vanished as he was startled and fell on his back as a pack of small yokai jumped on him in an act of over enthusiasm. Peals of laughter escaped from the young head which soon were followed from both their guest and everyone present. Well, at least almost everyone. Rikuo spotted Gyuki, Gozumaru, Mezumaru and Shoei standing off to one side and watching the rest with a small smile each yet the last three seemed confused a little. Deciding that he needed to make introductions properly he composed himself. "Come on everyone. Let's not stand out here any longer; after all, we wouldn't want for our guest to freeze, right?" Throwing a teasing smirk at Tsuna he watched as most snorted but followed his subtle order. Tsuna on his side noticed the underlined tone but didn't comment on it. He instead returned Rikuo's smirk with an amused one of his own before following the younger one inside.

He also noticed that most allowed for his little brother and him to pass first before following behind them. He recognized that behavior. After all, it was one he observed every day back in the headquarters. He decided to later question him about it but not yet.

Finally arriving to what Tsuna remembered being the meeting hall he watched as Kubinashi opened the screens for them. Stepping inside behind Rikuo he quickly took in the mess that was the room. Discarded sake cups and overturned or weirdly angled pillows laid on the tatami floor alongside traditional red banquet tables. A few ('More like hell lot') of what seemed empty sake jars were strewn all over the place. The third commander noticed his brother's gaze and looking around him also noticed the overall mayhem in the room. He sighed and was about to apologize alongside a few of the other the yokai with him but were stopped from the deep chuckle coming from the only human among them. "Seems like my family isn't the only one that has messy eaters, right?" A smirk that showed too much teeth for a few of the occupants flashed on the brunette's face and they would have been insulted if they didn't knew Tsuna. Rikuo caught on the teasing too and barked a laugh. Shaking his head with a smirk himself he looked at Tsuna with amusement filled challenging eyes before asking for a pillow to be brought for their 'guest'. Tsurara was the one to bring it soon followed by Kejoro who carried another small red banquet table with a sake jar and cup on top. They placed their respective items besides Rikuo's and went to take their seats across the two brunettes like all the other yokai had done.

The young boss folded his legs under him taking his place beside Rikuo before looking at the aforementioned teen. Rikuo feeling his gaze turned to look at everyone yokai present. Noting that he had their attention he decided to go forth with the introductions first. "While I'm sure most of you remember the young man sitting beside me right now, allow me to introduce him to you all for both formalities' sake and the newer members' one. This one here is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is a dear childhood friend which I consider more like a brother. While both his mother and he have left the protection of the Clan a few years ago, they still remain our allies. So I ask of you to show him the respect he deserves while he remains our guest."

Tsuna noticed that the younger one left a lot of details out from his speech. "As stated, I'm indeed Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please, you can call me just Tsuna. My brother's family is my own and I am honored to be stepping back to these grounds after so long away." Inclining his head forward into a respectful seated bow he straightened and flashed them a smile that most thought they saw sparkles on the background. Rikuo even tried to poke one before clearing his throat and gaining the attention once again.

"I'm really glad to see you again Tsuna-nii, but my question from earlier still stands; what is your business here?" He didn't want to sound rude or anything, which Tsuna knew too, but he really wanted to know why his brother decided to come back now. 'It's too convenient…' his mind kept reminding him.

"Am I not allowed to not check on my little brother once in a while?" Tsuna's fake hurt voice caused a guilty expression to appear on Rikuo's face. Before the younger one could apologize, the mafia boss held up his hand to halt him and chuckled again. "I'm kidding Rikuo. Don't worry; I know you didn't mean to sound rude." Placing his hand down, he changed his position. Bringing a knee up and the other leg folded sideways, he brought the sake cup to his lips and drank. Feeling the pleasant burn down his throat he looked seriously over at Rikuo. "As for why I'm here; a few…disturbing news reached me. I had to pull quite a few strings in order to make it here so soon otouto." Sighing, a scolding sort of look passed his face. "You really should be more careful when dealing with yokai business Rikuo. Humans are known for being far more dangerously curious and stubborn than yokai." Rikuo was feeling a little ashamed even if he had reasons to justify what Tsuna was telling him.

The tenth, feeling a little guilty for making the younger one feel like that, was about to reassure the little one but was interrupted with the most violent and rude way. He was grabbed by the front of his coat and was held up against the wall, his cup cluttering on the floor. Though his intuition had flared up before he was grabbed he really didn't have time to react other than grad his attacker's hands. Feeling the initial shock at being banged at the wall fading he looked at the one holding him. It was a tall guy; his hair, shoulder length, were pure white with a few red streaks. His bangs covered one side of his face while the one left in the open was twisted into an angry scowl, red eye a sharp line and trained on him. He noticed the fangs peeking out from drown lips and the man's claws reaping through his tough coat. "How dare you speak like that to the third commander of the Nura Clan in such a way, _human!_ " The snarl was finely coated with so much venom that everyone nearby the pair unconsciously took a step back, not wanting to be at the receiving end of the man's wrath. 'No…not man, but a boy. Though his voice is rough, there are tell-tale signs that he's younger…'

Rikuo stood up from his seat and started approaching the two after he got out of his initial shock. With a stern voice he started. "Shoei! Let him-"

"Let go, boy."

Everyone froze in their positions, even Shoei's expression and his animalistic snarls. The voice, while devoid of any emotion, came out commanding and cold sending shivers down the room's occupants' spines with the additional ripples of true fear through the weaker willed yokai. The commander's expression was a mix of fear and amazement. He stared at his older brother figure and tried to understand when the older brunette had learned such an impassive yet wrathful façade.

Tsuna didn't like the albino boy's attitude and he certainly didn't like to be man-handled and nearly being thrown through a damn wall. He pushed his irritation back and pulled on an impassive face he had learned after dealing for the hundredth or so time with his guardians' destructive antics. If something like that unnerved even the aloof cloud, then he was sure it will do so too with the yokai present. He was right; they did stare at him a little worriedly.

Shoei too had felt shivers at the _human's_ voice but, while he didn't hate humans or think of them inferior in mind, he did think that they are at least physically inferior to most yokai. He couldn't help but feel contempt for the one he currently was holding up, even if he knew he was hurting someone Rikuo trusted and considered family. So after he felt the coldness practically rolling off of the brunette being melted back by his anger for his earlier words, a mighty snarl left again his lips. He knew he was acting to rash, to emotionally, but he wouldn't let someone, _anyone_ , to first badmouth their commander, _his friend_ , and then order him around! Relying on his monstrous inherited strength he threw Tsuna through the closed doors and out in the yard, surprised and startled gasps following his actions.

Said young boss, though not having expected the throw and the jarring from going _through_ a door, even a rice paper and bamboo one, twisted his body in a well practiced manner and landed perfectly on his feat, though skidding a bit back. Standing up from his crouch he observed the taller yokai as he made his way outside. He could faintly hear a few murmurs and Rikuo's order for Shoei to stop but he opted to focus solely at his 'attacker'. He didn't really want to fight one of his little brother's friends but he also couldn't see a way to calm the other form his anger. Thus flaring up his flames to just below the surface he fell into one of the fighting stances the storm ex-Arcobaleno had taught him once.

Shoei, being part animal yokai, instinctually felt the internal change in the human, and while he was interested and curious to see how a human could do that, his anger hadn't subsided even after hearing Rikuo yelling at him to stop. Thus he too took his swordless fighting stance he learned from a few humans when still living as one and fell into a more collective yet angered state of mind. It almost felt like those duels he hated so much when he was tested for the position as the head of the Kanto Great Ape Alliance. Though his inheritance screamed violence, he himself wasn't a fan of it. He hadn't even really enjoyed it when he was leading a gang as a human back then either. In a short moment of clarity, he had also seen his 'opponent' show reluctance but it was gone in seconds. If they ended up not seriously injuring each other, Shoei would have to admit that Tsuna was quite a peculiar and interesting individual and would like to get to know him, if he had the chance.

The albino and the brunette had each walked a quarter of a circle while looking at each other and seizing their opponent up. The rest of the Nura clan all stood at the walkway looking at them, with a silently fuming and worried Rikuo at the front. They all noticed a sort of tense atmosphere between the two. A small white butterfly passed suddenly between the pair and as it reached a relatively safe distance away it was like a silent signal had gone off and the fight started.

Shoei and Tsuna met at the middle of the imaginary ring. The hanyo's sharp claws lashed out the boss only to be fluidly directed away from him before retaliating with an elbow jab. Shoei neither expecting the human's reflexes nor speed took an elbow to his stomach and grunted from the pain before swiping savagely at Tsuna forcing him to step back. Seeing a small opening in the brunette's guard, he quickly got closer and roundhoused with a mighty kick. Relying primly at his intuition, the tenth ducked under the kick and dropped into a low kick to try and sweep the taller teen's foot, thus out balancing him. The albino saw this and putting strength at his grounded leg jumped on it and let his momentum from the previous kick flip him in the air before landing again a little ways beside the brunette. Tsuna on his part was a little surprised that someone of such a huge built could move so smoothly but he didn't let it deter him. Instead he stood up quickly and managed to direct a few more of the strong punches and jabs before a particularly wide arced slash was able to reap a part of his sleeve and nick his bicep drawing a few beads of blood.

The sighting of the maroon life liquid snapped something inside both Tsuna and Rikuo. Tsuna felt a strange sensation in the far back of his mind, gently, almost tentatively, touch around his consciousness before falling farther back almost immediately as if afraid, leaving the brunette with a confused feeling. On Rikuo's side, that something was different. He had seen and participated in bloody fights himself but never _ever_ before had he seen his allies draw blood in their duels. Feeling the tell-tale signs of his yokai blood awakening he welcomed his night side like never before. While his human side was more open to show emotions but able to calmly calculate, his yokai side always preferred a guarded perception yet was also more prone to act on an impulse. Right now though, he couldn't say which was in control. It was like he was a perfect mix of both the sides, not two personalities into one body. The human's worry became the yokai's worry; the yokai's anger became the human's anger. For once they really felt like one, what with not being able to distinguish where the human's thoughts ended and where the yokai's started. He also felt a welling into his core, his powers feeling almost like flames feeding off of pure oxygen.

Everyone present almost immediately noticed the change in the third commander. The yokai in his vicinity all stepped back and looked at their transformed and seemingly enraged leader. The two still fighting had both prepared to send a roundhouse kick each when a strong wave of _**fear**_ passed through them forcing them to stop and recoil. Looking sharply back to where they felt the wave coming from, they locked their sights on a fuming yokai.

" **I believe I told you to stop.** " Rikuo's words were monotonous but did little to hide his temper.

Shoei, immediately recognizing the not so subtle order and threat, dropped his fighting stance and lowered his head in shame and submission. He knew that the head was mad at seeing blood being meaninglessly spilled, especially among allies and family. Tsuna, though a little confused with Rikuo's appearance, also relaxed his posture into a more casual one. Unlike the white haired teen though, he stared right into blood red eyes unflinchingly. Maybe it was because of his training with Reborn or the years he spent around mafiosos trying to intimidate the Tenth Vongola, but the cold yet burning red stare didn't deter him even with the authority it seemed to hold. Said teen with these eyes was faintly surprised by the orange, 'Not pumpkin brown like before, orange' supplied his mind, deviant stare of his older brother, though he also realized that while age didn't matter in the clan's leadership much the older one wasn't officially part of the clan anymore thus Rikuo had no power over him.

As bright orange clashed with maroon red the bystanders stood silently watching with silent awe as the once cowardly brunette they knew not only had nearly been on par with Shoei but was now also having a staring match with their fuming clan head. Surprisingly to them yet again, the first to lose eye contact was Rikuo. He had closed his eyes effectively stopping the silent fight of wills and sighed deep. "Leave us." He simply ordered before heading to the pair still standing at the garden. Though confused and a little worried the rest of the gathered yokai left but not before casting a few glances at the trio. When the third felt they were alone he turned his gaze up at the towering teen. "Go back to your guest room Shoei. We will discuss this in a later time." Shoei obeyed and trudged away soon after he inclined his head. Looking at his brother now he indicated for him to follow him. Tsuna did so and both soon approached a very familiar tree.

Without looking back, the yokai jumped onto the thick and sturdy brunch of the sakura tree. Plopping down and leaning against the tree he finally looked bellow with inquiring eyes yet a blank overall expression. The brunette raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head before preparing to jump onto the same brunch too. While no longer possessing the mobility and prowess of a yokai he did have comparatively higher athletic abilities than average humans. Crouching slightly he leapt off the ground. Pushing against the tree with his feet he grabbed the brunch and swigged up to it. He soundlessly landed and mimicked Rikuo into plopping down too, though he had one leg dangling at the side and the other crossed over it to steady his stance.

"So…you really sealed them huh?" At the yet again raised eyebrow the clan head elaborated. "Your yokai powers. Though that display right now was above human standard, it still shows that you cannot do what we can anymore." His statement was followed by a sigh and his brother's posture slightly fell. Tsuna supported his head with the hand leaning on his crossed leg and looked at his otouto with solemn eyes.

"I had told you that I would last time and I did. It was necessary and a decision I still have not relatively regretted."

"I remember as much. I understand not wanting to talk about it now so I'll pressure you about what happened…yet. So, on a more urgent matter, how's the wound? Does it need patching up?" Rikuo felt his previous anger slowly dissipating in the chilly air so he turned worried eyes at said injury. Tsuna on his part barely blinked once before shaking his head negative.

"No need for worry. It was just a scratch and it should have healed by now already." Curious himself, he tugged at the sleeve's cut to show the supposed wound. Rikuo was surprised to see that indeed there was no physical wound and the only indication that there once was one was the smudge of dried blood around the area and the reaped sleeve.

"How? I thought that your wounds would now heal like a normal human's… this speedy recovery isn't what you can consider 'human normal'."

"And since when was I a normal human otouto?" A smirk form the brunette was met with a putty frown from the yokai.

"You know what I mean…."

"Hehe yes I know." Closing his eyes, Tsuna recalled the last time this happened briefly. "When I first sealed them away, I became like a normal human. I soon though returned into my quite inhuman training thus forcing my human body to toughen up and build some much needed muscle. As you can see I'm not buff or anything, but I do have an athletic enough built to match up for that." After a nod from the younger one he continued. "Yet I didn't have this speedy recovery as you called it. It appeared around half a year ago after an accident I was involved into. Needless to say that my doctors were quite astonished then. They ran a few tests but couldn't find if it was anything genetic or whatnot so they left it at that. After that incident, every scratch and wound I obtained healed at an abnormal speed."

Rikuo had a contemplative look before slowly stating his thoughts. "It sounds like the seal must be failing and some of your powers are leaking out t heal you when necessary."

"I suspected as much too but I don't think that's the case. Mother has the same seal and hers hasn't broken after all this years." 'Though my life threatening occupation might have pushed it to the limit.' He didn't dare outer that thought out though.

"You might be right, but I'll stick to my opinion. For instance, not only you have that ridiculously fast recovery speed, your eyes are also a primary example."

"My eyes?"

"Yes! Last time I saw you your eyes were caramel brown. Now they are more like pumpkin brown. Not to mention, they were a pure vivid orange before at your fight." Rikuo huffed and pointed at Tsuna face, making said brunette to slightly criss-cross his aforementioned eyes with a frown. He thought on these words and recalled every time he looked himself in the mirror. He's never noticed any change with his eye color before. Maybe it was because he checked himself almost every morning since becoming a boss to make sure he looked presentable that he didn't notice the slow change. Same could be said for his friends and the family. They both saw him daily and were aware of the color changing his flames induced so 'if' they actually noticed it they might have wrote it off as that. He mentioned the lack of notice to Rikuo and the two stayed up the branch well into the afterhours of midnight discussing it.

* * *

It was nearly four in the morning that the pair of brothers were found standing were Tsuna's parked bike was.

"I'm sorry my visit has gone like that little brother." Though he had apologized a few times during their conversation he still felt the need to do so. After all, he and his tongue were the catalyst for that fight. Pulling on his gloves he turned to the younger male. "And I still can't get used to your yokai form. You look so much like an almost perfect blend of your grandfather and father, little one." Cue to a nostalgic and gentle smile from the speaking brunette and a faint scowl from his listener.

"Stop apologizing already and don't compare me with that old man." Letting go of his scowling, he trudged closer to the till taller man and hugged him. "I'll await your arrival soon, so don't male me wait."

Tsuna returned once again the hug. "I will come again soon enough. Expect a call from me in about a week's time or hopefully less. This time I'll bring with me my current family members so you also expect a relatively more business like meeting." Pulling back, maroon red and orange-brown met one last time for that night, their gazes though hold warmth that no hearth could.

"Then I'll have to make sure I have settled with a few problems until then."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be much of a help tonight. I'll make sure to amend that in my next visit." The young boss smirked and patted his little brother's shoulder before straddling his bike and putting on his helmet. His muffled voice came through and bided goodbye for now before starting the engine an pulling off the driveway and back towards the familiar route back to Namimori.

Rikuo stood watching the lights of the retreating bike. When he could no longer distinguish them from the light's of the town he turned back heading to his house; his dark blue cloak billowing behind his steps in the chilly wind and proudly flashing the clan's symbol in snowy white lines.

" _I'll be waiting, Tsuna-onii-sama…"_

* * *

 **And there you have it! Another chapter fresh out of the oven~! Well almost...I had half of it written and seating around in files for a week or so...I'm terribly sorry but I wasn't in the best emotional state to actually finish it and be decent enough for me. So after really banging my head against the wall a few times and spending an awesome morning with my best friend, I finally got in the mood to finish it! Not my proudest chapter yet but good enough. It has more dialogue than its predecessors I think but it was needed. I could have done it longer but... I want to keep a certain amount of words and pages I write in each chapter. Not to mention that I hadn't much planned to happen in their first reunion after all so there was no point cutting it into two overly theme repetitive chapters.**

 **Now to answer a Guest's question. First of all thank you for voting even verbally for the poll! I've noted Hibari and Hayato. I can't note Yamamoto since he isn't included in the poll, much like Chrome, 'cause I have other plans for them. Now, yes I do have an account on AO3 and I go by pretty much the same name, Reah_Kitsune. I have the story posted there too, though I haven't updated it since chap 1...oops...**

 **So folks! I'll see you in the next chapter! And...GO VOTE IN THE POLE! Please! It isn't for show you know.**


	8. Scattered Notes and Family Antics

_**Scattered Notes and Family Antics**_

 _Japan, Namimori, 'Grand Clam Palace' Hotel_

The first rays of the ascending sun found a very familiar brunette napping on the plush couch of his suite. The tight clothes from his nightly visit had been disregarded for the sake of warmer and far comfier ones. He had followed the same route to go in as he had gotten out of the hotel and if he wasn't so tired and annoyed at the explanations he had to give to the hotel's staff, he would marvel at the idea that he managed to escape Hayato's detection. Though, a small traitorous part of his mind, or maybe intuition- he wasn't so sure, had whispered that he would never pull that stunt successfully with Reborn present. he hadn't cared to start an argument with himself at that point, so after changing he promptly collapsed on the comfy looking couch and shut out the rest of the world…

Well, at least until his phone rang. His intuition ringing to _'fuck the tiredness and answer the damn call this instance'_ had him up and snatching the screeching device from the coffee table. Quickly checking the number he answered without second thought.

"Hey Reborn…" He tried to cover the yawn in the end but if the amused chuckle coming for the other side was anything to go by he had miserably failed. Rubbing a hand over his eyes and with a slightly flushed face he continued his sentence. "Is anything the matter?"

"Heh, everything's fine considering the famiglia idiot. I called to check on you, since you're quite well known in being a trouble magnet of sorts." Tsuna noted the amusement rolling off his lover's voice and remarks, but he also noticed an exasperated fondness accompanying them.

"Yeah yeah, I know~! You've told me so _thousands_ of times Reborn~!" Tsuna sing-sang his answer in a way he knew annoyed many people- like for instance his prideful Cloud. He was aware the hitman too found it annoying but kept his mouth shut since he knew instances where this voice was so melodious to his ears. "Just think though; what would you be without me~?" Smiling to his device and having abandoned any hopes for sleep he made his way the small kitchen, and particularly the coffee maker.

"A free man for starters that if he didn't already belong to the mafia he would be persecuted for pedophilia." The Sun's monotonous reply had Tsuna sputtering and almost dropping the mug he held. Amused and lazy chuckles followed, before Reborn took on a more serious yet considerably softer tone. "Tsuna. Don't exhaust yourself. I'm aware you're there for business primly but don't forget to rest. For as long as you're away from the current headquarters, see this as an opportunity to relax a bit. Finish with any paperwork you snatched with you there and try to take it easy from there. We will get to your side soon."

"I know…and thank you for that." Tsuna leaned on the counter behind him with a warm cup of coffee in hand and staring at the waking city through the windows. "I'll try to take it easier but… I got a few leads mostly through my intuition…and it makes me uneasy." Hated lying to his mentor and partner but he couldn't revile him anything, not yet. It wasn't after just his secret after all. "I'll wait until all of you are by my side before I do anything, so don't worry about me for now."

"I'll always worry about you, you idiot. Just like the rest of the famiglia." Scoffing his answer, Reborn once again noted his student's stupidity and attempt to contradict the obvious.

A short chuckle followed the ravenettte's state. "I'm aware. As I too worry about you lot; and dare I say, you when on missions." Feeling the other ready to once again berate him he stated. "Oh I know how capable and skilled you are Reborn, but no experience is enough to always prepare you for 'suprises'."

"….When did you get so wise Tsuna?" A deep and bemused chuckle followed by the sound of rustling accompanied the silence of the question. "Well, no matter. Keep it up Tsuna and try to stay awake for when we'll come. See you in less than a week, stupid apprentice."

"Ah, see you soon Reborn." He disconnected and stared at his phone for a bit with a fond smile playing on his lips. To an average person, Reborn's abrupt way of closing the conversation would seem beyond rude, but the brunette knew him. If any of them were to talk to the phone, they were to act as indifferently as possible while in public.

Sometimes, just for the heck of it, Reborn would spontaneously start flirting with the young boss when in the presence of the guardians or any of the upper echelons of Vongola, with Tsuna mimicking his actions too. They of course made sure for their calls to never be traced while doing so and simply 'sit back and enjoy the show'. It always motivated the rest to try and figure out the two; not that they had much luck or made progress so far, except a select few.

With these highly amusing thoughts and revitalized by the steaming Italian coffee, the young boss made his way to the mahogany desk at his bedroom to catch up a bit with his paperwork. He hoped to have it all done by the end of the week.

* * *

It was three days later that the first rays of the sun found once again familiar caramel hair to reflect their light upon. Tsuna had once again pulled an all-nighter. He wasn't alone this time though. His Storm, Rain and Sun were all sprawled around the spacious lounge with various papers, deriving from personal notes to various diagrams, scattered on the plush carpet, the coffee table and on top of them. Though at first look, everything was in total chaos, at least to Tsuna it was an organized chaos. He knew that the notes he held were from Ukiyoe gathered by Ryohei and that the few somewhat neatly placed files beside him were important. They're after all the summarization of the paper/notes-chaos that was scattered in the room now. If, god forbid, they lost those files…they would have to redo everything from the scratch. _'And isn't that a pleasant idea….'_

The second thing, or more like person, who found them in that state was the Cloud. While Kyoya wasn't one for pranks, he really wished to at least have brought a camera with him when he entered. The sight of four sleeping or napping in weird positions half buried would have made a really nice family photo; the one who you'll be too embarrassed to show to anyone. So instead he recorded it to memory and with one of his famous feral smirks pressed the alarm on his satellite phone. He expertly caught the mug hurtling his way from a startled brunette and shut off the screeching noise. He stayed and watched the others trying to get their bearings and when he felt satisfied enough he plopped beside his yawning boss. Handing the aforementioned sleepy boss the relatively small binding he held he snatched the files at his feet, relaxing back into the couch to skim though them.

The other three guardians mattered sleepy good mornings and simple excuses they tiredly gathered their respective notes into neat stacks at the corner of the room and left to catch some sleep. Tsuna had spared each a nod as a dismissal of sorts before continuing reading through the report Kyoya had brought him. It wasn't anything special, just the mandatory monthly update of Foundation's actions and such. Beside him, the Cloud guardian had finished skimming through the summarization and went into the kitchen. He returned shortly after with a cup of coffee which he wordlessly handed over to the brunette.

Tsuna on his part accepted the cup and after taking in the aroma said his thanks with a small lazy smile directed to the guardian. A nearly silent grunt was his answer, but all he needed to know that his silent companion was happy to be of help. Finishing reading the report, he set in on the table and he too relaxed back into the couch. Feeling content in the companiable silence he leaned his head on the silver eyed man's shoulder. Kyoya had gotten used to this small signs of affection from both the 'small animals' he considered pack so he didn't even stiffen at the contact.

"Have you finally mellowed a bit Kyoya?" Tsuna sipped from his cup while maintaining his position. He wasn't affected by the fond scoff following his statement.

"The day that I will 'mellow' will be the day that you'll show your carnivorous' side, Omnivore." The ravenette closed his eyes and crossed his arms at his chest before relaxing farther back. The small flinch from the brunette didn't go unnoticed though. He opened one eye and stared hard at the top of the crown of caramel locks.

Tsuna didn't like the underlined message from his guardian's sentence. He almost felt like Kyoya _knew_ about _that._ Quite frankly, it made him uneasy and it showed in his flinch. The stare that he could feel trying to borrow through his mind didn't really help matters either. So deciding to put some distance between the tonfa-happy man and himself, he pulled away from the man's shoulder and shuffled a bit away; all the less while keeping his eyes carefully averted from those intimidating mercury pools.

Kyoya, having honed for years and listened to his more primal instincts, felt the change in the brunette coupled by said man's body language. So in preparation for the 'interrogation' probably following he leaned on his knees forward and looked sideways at the young Mafioso. Tsuna pulled his legs up and crossed them, falling into a meditative lotus position his Mist guardians had taught him. He once again sipped from his cup and then turned his gaze back. The enquiring look of the sliver eyes almost made him crack up. He hated hiding things from them and lying whenever the conversation stirred to uncomfortable waters. He managed to hold his tongue though purely by years of practice and strength of will. His eyes as open as he allowed them around his family tried to silently convey his dilemma. "It's not something that can be discussed now, Kyoya."

The Cloud searched deep into his Sky's soulful eyes before giving his answer. He didn't convey it through words as many would have done. He simply closed his own for the moment unguarded eyes and nodded his understanding. He had his suspicions about a certain matter regarding the two brunette Sawadas, but he couldn't inquire about it without prying; and the Hibaris always respected a person's privacy and secrets above anything else. He might not possess his Sky's famous intuition, but he knew his questions would be answered when the time was right. His decision was followed by another 'thank you' and a more relaxed Tsuna leaning back into his guardian for assurance.

* * *

That day, Kyoya had stayed longer than intended at the brunette's suite, prompting his fiancé to come and look for him. Kyoko, when she finally found him after being directed to Tsuna's 'room' by her brother, almost squealed at the cuteness that greeted her. There on that huge plushy couch sat her fiancé and the most feared guardian of the tenth generation reading various notes while on his lap rested the head of an obviously exhausted young boss. Kyoya had raised one eyebrow at her not-so-subtly contained glee and carefully rose from his seat. He made sure to not wake the sleeping brunette and with a faint, almost no noticeable, smile led his fiancé out of the room.

Tsuna had woken later that evening by the smell of freshly baked cake and the sight of his Storm trying, and failing, to silently clean the lounge up. He had shrugged off Hayato's apologies and after eating the _heavenly_ chocolate cake, present from Haru as he had been informed by a prideful looking silverette, he had been informed by the same man that Reborn and the Mists were to arrive earlier than expected. Meaning, after Tsuna had done a spectacular spit take of his bergamot honey tea and his brain fully caught on, that _Reborn_ would be there in a little over twenty four hours. Not that he wasn't feeling excited to have all his friends around him, his Sky flames always sought out his Harmonized Elements, but the prospect of seeing Reborn after a few quite exhausting days nearly overwhelmed him with happiness.

It was a little after the brake of the Arcobaleno Curse that Reborn had sat Tsuna down and explained him what Harmonization was. It was connected to his attribute as a Sky, Harmony. It basically allowed his flames to imprint on the ones of the rest element flames that they deemed worthy and/or important and drew the flame's wielder to the Sky. While the Sky flames were the one that always reached out to the other flames, the wielders had to be of course Flame Active but also to trust each other with their lives and be more than willing to protect each other. After that, the other flames would reach back to the initial one-way link the Sky flames created making it two-way and thus strengthening the bond. The other elements could Harmonize to an extent between themselves, but it needed the bonds a Sky would provide to be solid enough. It was also explained, that because there were so few known and awakened Skies, a lot of Flame Active people tended to persuade the known ones to try and Harmonize. It wasn't widely known, but a few Skies could Harmonize with other people too, apart from the initial full circle of elements. A few of those instances were noted down as 'soul-mates' from few 'cause sometimes the bonds that created outside from the initial stabilization of the Sky were stronger on the emotional side.

It had taken Tsuna, and subsequently Reborn, the better part of three years to realize that they had Harmonized and it fell under the latter category. Tsuna had thought of hormones as a first logical explanation, before indefinitely dismissing it when he saw Reborn in his teenage body garbed only on short black swimming trunks and dripping wet. He had quite a few 'dreams' for weeks to no end from just the way those droplets had tantalizingly slid down a toned chest and defined abs of the lithe body of the hitman. He had been so preoccupied staring at Reborn that day that he hadn't noticed the appreciative looks various females had sent his way. When he recalled the events of the day later, he found it amusing and logical; after all, he did spend the better part of being a teen in hellish training. He also secretly thought that his yokai blood, however sealed, had contributed to his appearance.

Rebon on his part, was quite surprised when he firstly made that discovery. He was fairly certain that the one he had Harmonized with was Luce and after her death he had forfeit any belief to meet another compatible enough Sky. Mammon had been the luckiest out of their lot for she had found Xanxus to Harmonize with. It was a weird and twisted sort of Harmonization but that was Varia as a whole. So, when he had felt that soothing presence deep into his flames after the curse, he instinctively reached back to those tentative tendrils of warmth. To his surprise, and secret delight, his student's head had snapped to his direction almost instantly when the connection clicked and a look of pride and subtle gratefulness had leaked into his obsidian eyes. Tsuna had caught the look and the emotions swirling inside him had calmed and returned the gaze with a brilliant smile. Subsequently, that was also the day that everyone present had dubbed Tsuna's innocent smiles illegal. It was after a few hellish years of self-doubts and dilemmas from the two before they decided to face the music and take in stride whatever came afterwards; and they had more than enjoyed the outcome.

So it was quite obvious _why_ the brunette was skittish and a bit hyperactive while he drove a jeep to the airport. He was allowed to ride by himself after a bit arguing and prompting with the rest. They had relented with the exception that Jiro, the Rain flamed Akita Inou, rode with him.

After temporarily parking and locking the jeep, he led the way with the Akita Inou behind him. He was dressed in classy but none-the-less civilian clothes so he didn't really stood out too much. He knew that dogs were mostly forbidden from entering the airport so he seated himself in one of the metal benches outside the exit his family was designed to come out. Jiro had settled himself at his legs and while looking relaxed at the untrained eye, he kept vigilant and ready. Both had felt equally fast familiar flames approaching and stood up from their seats. Not much later, the familiar faces of a tall raventte with curly sideburns and a fedora and a couple of purplenetts that their hairstyles oddly resembled pineapples made their way to their boss.

Chrome was the first one of the trio to speed up her steps and nearly crashed onto her friend in her haste to hug him. Having come out of her shell, she loved to shower others she deemed family with the same affection they showed her. Tsuna returned the shorter female's hug with equal passion, though none of the other two of the trio felt any jealously. They knew very well that those two loved each other as brother and sister and both weren't reluctant to show it more than actual siblings do. Breaking up the hug they smiled at each other before Chrome returned to Mokuro's side taking his hand. Tsuna picked up Chrome's luggage with an eye-roll when the girl said she would carry it herself. He hadn't deigned with an answer other than an affectionate smirk over his shoulder while leading them to the jeep.

"I see the others actually let come yourself. Should I be worried, Dame-Tsuna?" An indignant scoff was all Reborn got from an answer; together with a happy bark from Jiro. While the brunette let Mokuro to arrange their luggage, he Chrome to one of the back seats and opened her door for her with a playful butler-ish manner. Chrome had giggled and, deciding to play along, curtseyed before getting in. Mokuro had given him an amused smirk with the playful remark to stop trying to steal other people's lovers. Reborn had thrown him an obviously fake hurt look before letting himself into the front seat. Tsuna rolled his eyes one more time before taking the driver's seat. The rest of the car ride was filed with playful banter.

* * *

 **And cut~... *faints***

 **{Hi hi hi hi every single and absolutely awesome reader that reads this~! I'm Reah's friend and will do this a/n for her! She's wimping beside me...and tells me to shut up and get on with it. So! As you noticed she's LATE to freakin UPDATE...AGAiN!...She 'faced the music' already don't worry.**

 **If you payed attention, she did her own take of Harmonization; she hopes you liked it. She also deigned the genderless Mammon/Viper (whatever~) a gender, from now on in this story Mammon is a she~! Hooray~!**

 **Well that concludes everything I guess...oh, the whimpering author beside me says 'Thank you to everyone who read, fav, followed and reviewed thus far.' And to please vote for her pole?...Yeah I think that's what she's muttering about...}**


	9. Moonlit Love and Plannning

_**(SLAH ALERT! …you have been warned)**_

* * *

**Moonlit Love and Planning**

 _Japan, Namimori, 'Grand Clam Palace' Hotel_

It was late in the afternoon when Tsuna finally parked the black jeep into his private garage at the hotel. The ride had been quite enjoyable for both driver and passengers. They had quickly caught up with each other, included with the now familiar playful banter between the Sky and the male Mist. Tsuna had once again helped Chrome with her suitcase while walking to the lobby despite her pouting disagreement. He didn't mind helping her in the least and, as he confessed to Mukuro when he handed him her luggage and their room key, he found her antics both refreshing and cute. The Mist for his part had raised his eyebrow before chuckling and confirming his agreement to that statement. After seeing the two Mists leaving by elevator towards their room, the young boss had motioned for the hitman to follow.

Reborn was a bit confused for his part, even if he didn't show it. Why didn't Tsuna hand him a key too? He had a suspicion as to why, but he neither stated his question nor did anything to confirm it. He simply followed Tsuna to another elevator and watched him use his private key to unlock the bottom for their floor. The ascend inside the metal and glass contraption was silent, slash the sound of the elevator's own music. _'They really ought to change that blasted annoying and boring music at some point…'_

Once the characteristic 'ding' of the elevator sounded they stepped out and Tsuna led the way to the door on the far left. He unlocked the door before stepping aside for Reborn to enter, his black and yellow suitcase being dragged behind him. The brunette was the first to pull off his shoes at the entrance so he grabbed the hitman's suitcase and deposited in his, now their, bedroom. When the ravenette saw that, he knew that his suspicion was confirmed. Tsuna didn't want to treat Reborn as a regular family member and have him live in another room on their floor. He wanted to have him beside him. The hitman certainly wasn't complaining about it.

From the way the shorter male had looked at him throughout today, he was fairly certain the brunette has missed his presence as much as he himself had. They were after all Harmonized partners, lovers in the deepest and truest of meanings, and neither could faction at one hundred percent away from each other for extended periods of time. They became skittish and nervous when they couldn't feel their other half's Flames near them. It was one of the main reasons that Reborn refused to take on any long distance hit-missions that spanned for months, like he once used to. That didn't mean he didn't accept them when they were necessary, but he always made sure to finish them as quickly and efficiently as possible so he could return back before their bond proved to cause more danger than it was required.

But back to the present; Reborn, from his place on the couch closest to the window, watched as Tsuna mechanically walked away from the bedroom and went to the door. The hitman frowned at that and had just stood up when he heard the tell tale 'click' of Tsuna locking his main door from the inside. He continued watching the brunette as he turned off his phone and throwing it on the plush armchair beside Reborn before grabbing said man's wrist gently. The hitman let the young boss lead him and an understanding light filled his obsidian eyes when he saw their destination; the bathroom. That light was soon replaced by subtle hazy lust. The brunette having felt his partner's change in mood glanced over his shoulder. He only managed to meet for a millisecond the dark lustful pools before averting his eyes, red scattering across his face up to the very tips of his ears.

He knew what he had in mind was daring of him, both were well aware of that, but he couldn't hold his feelings back for much longer. He was able to distract himself from the tightening feeling deep in his gut while in the presence of his Mists but now…they were _alone_. As that thought had circled his mind while he stashed away Reborn's suitcase at their bedroom, he could feel instincts and desires he had held back begin to arise again. So he went into auto-pilot to ensure that nothing will disturb them and thought that a _bath_ together would be _delightful_ ; both for allowing Reborn to shower from today's travel but to also…use the steaming Japanese hot bath to their advantage. Arriving at the door, Tsuna pushed it open allowing a waft a warm air and steam to escape the room. The brunette threw a quick glance at the polished black granite floor, dark wood walls and equally dark wood large square bath tab and a warm feeling bloomed deep in him.

He didn't have much time to muse upon in it though, 'cause in the instant the door was closed, strong yet gentle hands grabbed him around the waist and turned him around. A yelp escaped his lips which soon where claimed by his partner's own and were led into a rousing and passionate dance. Still disoriented from the spin Tsuna felt his leg buckle under him and the dizziness increasing alongside his pleasure. If it wasn't for Reborn's strong arms firmly holding him against him and his own hands clawing desperately at the other's jacket he was sure he would have crumbled to the floor; melted into a pool of goo at the ravenette's feet. Similarly strained moans escaped both men's mouths and they broke apart, greedily gulping down much needed air. The lust in the hitman's eyes had increased thousand fold, the young boss's own not far behind. His onyx eyes gazed into dazed orange and his mouth firmly latched at the shorter man's neckline. Said brunette let out another throaty moan feeling his partner biting, sucking and licking one of his most sensitive areas and tilted his head to allow more access. Reborn feeling annoyed at the clothes both of them were wearing he quickly worked to dislodging the offending materials from their person. Soon both were standing naked in each other's embrace, Reborn's arms wounding around the slender waist of Tsuna with the brunette's arms thrown over his neck. Mind clouded by lust but still able to think to a point, the hitman broke the kiss once again and bite gently at the boss's ear earning him a pleasure-filled gasp. Letting out a deep chuckle he whispered at his lover. "Come Tsuna. Help me wash…and I'll return the favor."

The brunette having somewhat awakened from his pleasure-filled daze slowly nodded his head. Reborn smiled down at the flushed Tsuna and gently led him to the washing area. Sitting down on a short polished wooden stool he closed his eyes and let the Japanese male wash him. Feeling warm water raining down from a basin Tsuna held he recalled how delighted the young boss seemed every time he abided to the other's wishes of such simple ministrations of affection. He was fairly certain that despite the lust being heavy in the air even now the brunette would have the most refreshingly childish delight shining in his eyes as every other time. So with thoughts of his partner in mind, Reborn relaxed under the other's nimble and skilled fingers running through his hair and across his skin.

Tsuna for his part took the time attending to his partner to also admire the other man. Though he knew the hitman's body like his own, he still got fascinated with how soft the usually spiky raven hair was; almost felt like he was running his fingers through Hibird's soft feather plum. He relished in the fact that his hands made the other relax as he softly applied and spread the soap throughout the other's body with well practiced strokes. Just feeling how the tense muscles gave away and softened up under his hands was a feeling that never got old got him. Noticing that he was done with that, he grabbed the shower head and started rinsing the shampoo from Reborn's hair. After that he refilled the basin and let the water flow from it down the taller man's body to rinse away any residential soap foam. Reborn then got up and traded places with Tsuna, now his time to pamper the other. Going through the same motions though, the ravenette couldn't help but tease his brunette. In the end, said brunette was left aroused, though he was throughout clean.

Helping the brunette to stand Reborn sent a quick remorseful glance towards the hot bath but, honestly, he didn't want to prolong his wait to fuck the brunette senseless into the mattress. So with a half-hearted sigh, he picked the shorter male up bridal style and led the way to the bedroom. Tsuna let out a questioning sound but didn't dwell on it for long, choosing instead to focus back to the kiss the man carrying him had initiated. The kiss felt desperate to both but the love behind it never left. So absorbed was the young boss into it that he only noticed their arrival at the bedroom when the hitman practically threw him onto the bed. Reborn crawled on top the brunette and holding down said man's hands he leaned down for another kiss. Tsuna met him with the same needy way he had earlier displayed. The ravenette completely dominated the kiss and led the dance their tongues were in making the brunette let out throaty and gasping moans that were swallowed up by the other.

Breaking away from each other Tsuna gulped down the air. Reborn, expertly regulating his breathing continued pleasuring the brunette. Hands roamed over the toned stomach of the boss, his sides, his chest and back down his hips and legs while his mouth was busying itself with trailing kisses from his neck till all the way down. The brunette could do nothing moan and arch his back to the other's ministrations. Soon though he felt hot puffs of air blowing down to his member before feeling a slick warmth engulfing him. Throwing his eyes open, _'When did I close them?'_ , he gasped and fisted the silk sheets beneath him. The gasp was followed by loud moans as he felt the ravenette suck and lick. He could feel pressure building up but when he was about ready to come Reborn pulled away and sat between the brunette's legs. The hitman had placed a strong hand at the yound boss's abdomen holding him down and looked into blazing orange eyes that looked back pleadingly. He felt an immense satisfaction for making the other pull that look. So he smirked slyly and licked his lips, taking in the increasing redness of the other, before leaning down and nibbling at the brunette's ear while pressing tree fingers to said male's bottom lip. In a low and deep voice he whispered "Now be a good boy and lick them until they are nice and slick."

Tsuna abided to the command instantly taking into his mouth the long fingers and coating them in a fine layer of his saliva. He knew the following part very well and he thus couldn't help himself when he let out more low moans while continuing licking.

When Reborn thought his fingers were ready he pulled them out of Tsuna's mouth and pressed one slick finger at the brunette's entrance. With one hand still pressing down the abdomen of the boss he initiated another kiss and also pressed his finger deep into him. Though it was by far not the first time they had done that, Reborn felt the tightness around his finger and couldn't wait until he fully sheathed himself into that tight hole. Tsuna felt himself tensing up but quickly focused onto the kiss and let his body relax. He didn't really found trouble doing so as soon the ravenette located that special bundle of nerves and the brunette nearly didn't even feel when the second or third finger had entered him. Once the hitman felt satisfied enough with the preparation he pulled his fingers out of the brunette initiating the male to let out a disapproving whine. Chuckling at the adorable sound Reborn reached for the bedside table where a small bottle of clear liquid was sitting almost innocently on the top.

Unscrewing the lid he purred some of the liquid onto his palm before depositing the bottle back to its place and spread what he held onto his own pulsing member. Finishing that task, he positioned himself and without really waiting for the other's approval thrust deep into the brunette. Tsuna let out a strangled moan at the sudden and harsh intrusion, pain and pleasure feeling him in equal amounts. Feeling like he might lose himself into the sensations accompanying the hitman's thrusts he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, blunt but sharp nails racking his back and legs around the taller man's hips, subconsciously pulling him closer and deeper inside him.

Reborn felt not the scraping of his back, only the pleasure that came with being engulfed by the tight warmth that was his lover. He heard not the creaking of the bed or the buzzing of the city outside, only the moaning of his name spilling out of his lover's mouth oh so melodiously. He had never let himself become so lost into the passion of these precious moments with any of his previous partners; though he would never dare to compare his magnificent Sky with the women before him. He always has seen it as a way to release some steam and take care of his most primal instinct; but with his Sky everything was different. The pleasure he experienced, the satisfaction he felt were so vivid and immense that every time seemed to better than before; and those moans and whines only made him more eager to return the pleasure he felt.

So it was well into the early hours of the next day that those two continued to shower in each other's love and getting drowned into their passion. The only witness of those sacred moments were the silvery full moon, that casted its light onto the resting bodies of the two lovers; moonlight shined down the exposed areas of their bodies, cooling sweat glistering into the dim light.

* * *

It was well into the later hours of the morning when the two lovers stirred from their sleep. Reborn took a deep breath and let it out slowly waking up as it left his lungs. He groggily opened his eyes and was met with one of the most adorable sights in the world. Tsuna had snuggled closer to him while asleep and he laid there, hands folded between their torsos, head using Reborn's bicep as a pillow and the most peaceful and contented expression was plastered on his face. The hitman, though a sadist, didn't really have the heart to wake him up. So he silently adjusted his position and continued gazing at his lover. Soon Tsuna seemed to do a full body twitch before he cutely scrunched up his nose and let out a yawn. A hand came up and rubbed at his eye where he slowly blinked up the other. Apparently feeling like imitating his animal partner, Tsuna extended his arms above him and detangled his legs from Reborn's before doing a full body stretch and letting out a contented sigh as he finished. An amused chuckle brought his pumpkin eyes up and locked them with amused onyx ones.

"Good morning kitty cat." Reborn's amusement filled greeting was returned with a playfully angry scolding look. What ruined it though was the brunette's yawning and his mumbled reply. " 'Morning…and am no' kit." Which was quickly followed by a third yawn and Tsuna rubbing at his eyes again. Reborn was really reminded of a small animal, more precisely a cat, rubbing their paws at their head. So he let out another chuckle which soon turned into laughter as seeing his lover's immensely cute accusing look. Tsuna, though he was a little offended for being compared to a cat for his own reason, found Reborn's laughter contagious and so he too let loose peals of laughter.

When the two partners calmed themselves they got up, with the hitman helping the young boss 'cause of his sore backside, and went to take a quick shower. It was with a towel around his waist that Tsuna realized that their clothes from yesterday were still lying at his bigger bathroom. Reborn had thrown him a questioning glance as he passed the brunette going at the other bathroom with only his towel on but didn't question him and instead continued to the bedroom to pull out a set of clothes from his suitcase. In the mean time, Tsuna collected all the articles of clothing and deposed them at the washing bin. He would let a maid wash them later. Returning to their bedroom he entered just as Reborn had pulled on a pair of black pants and was now throwing over a white shirt. He heard the brunette entering and looked over his shoulder. He caught Tsuna staring intently at his exposed back and couldn't resist teasing. "Like what you see, kitty cat?"

Tsuna blushed and mumbled something incoherent before making a beeline for his wardrobe. Reborn let out a chuckle and continued bottoming up his shirt. He hear some muttering from Tsuna's side but deciding that the brunette could chose his own clothes he threw a simple black suit vest over his shirt and forgoing the tie, he went to the kitchen. He recalled Tsuna saying something about the espresso machine he had in his suite. _'Might as well try it out. Though I doubt it will be anything close to Italian.'_ Tsuna himself had mimicked his ex tutor attire-wise. It was the scent of roasted coffee that drew him out of the bedroom, hands _trying_ to tame his mane of hair and wearing black dress pants, an orange bottomed up shirt and an open black vest. A crème colored small towel was thrown across his shoulders. Feeling frustrated with not reaching all the tangles in both his mane and the tail of his hair, he leaned against the counter beside Reborn watched him making their favorite morning beverage. He absentmindly noticed Leon still sleeping on the hitman's fedora, which it still laid forgotten on the coffee table.

Both sat in silence in the open kitchen, the only sound was the machine and the bustle of the city outside. Though that didn't last for much more. Soon both held a steaming cup of espresso in their hands and after a small sip Reborn asked. "I believe you've mentioned something about a plan of yours over a text. Now's the best time to talk about it. So? What plan have you thought up?"

"Hmm…As much I would love to talk about it now, I think it would be best to discuss it with the rest too. It does involve them too after all." A sigh followed his statement and Tsuna glanced at his lover who too was leaning against the counter.

"Though I am quite pleased that you want your guardians' opinion on your plan, I also am your advisor Tsuna. I can see your ideas in ways that the others can't."

This time the one who sighed was Tsuna. After a small chuckle he answered. "I know and you're right. I simply feel like you will shot down the idea as soon it's proposed if it's only between us."

"If it endangers your life then yes, I will."

Tsuna shook his head. "It won't. At least that's what my intuition is telling me so far." Another sigh form the brunette. "Alright, so this is what I thought…"

* * *

It was the afternoon of the same day that found the tenth generation guardians and the ex Sun Arcobaleno seating across the lounge's couches and listening intently to their boss. Even the two bloodthirsty guardians were behaving after a creepy and scary smile from said brunette. The young boss's voice was clear and his neutral expression betrayed none of his inner thoughts.

"…As it's briefly explained in the files Hayato has given you earlier, there have been many weird sightings around the cities of Ukiyoe and Kyoto; not to mention the occurrences of a few… unnatural phenomena. One of such occurred at the Nijo castle in Kyoto. Some people talked about it being engulfed in a purple smoky fog and after a great tremor more than the two thirds of the castle was demolished. From what we managed to found, experts had assured that the castle had strong foundations. From the few air-taken pictures we salvaged it seems like a meteorite of sorts crashed clean through the middle of the castle."

"That cannot be possible though. Not even the strongest of Mists combined could make so strong illusions that they would hide the falling of a meteorite in the middle of a populated city." One of the current generation's strongest Mists, Mukuro, shot down the theory with the other guardians agreeing behind him.

"I came to the same conclusion on that. There are other many instances with the same results unfortunately. That is why I thought we should all go and monitor the situation from the inside." Seeing the darkening of everyone expressions with the prospect that their boss and _friend_ would join them he quickly raised one hand to silence any protest. Once checking that no one was about to interrupt him he continued. "Yes, I know it might be dangerous if I go too, but I have got no such indication from my intuition." He looked them all in the eyes, lingering a bit longer at Reborn's. The others had slightly relaxed at the last phrase but the hitman still held a look that promised pain if he didn't receive a full explanation. Averting his orange eyes from the scathing onyx glare he nervously gulped.

"So…If we are going there, where should we stay? We cannot all be in one place. We will be too recognizable if there's an enemy famiglia involved behind all this." Chrome's slightly timid voice made everyone pause in their thoughts and think about it. Tsuna though, was glad for a chance to talk and temporarily avoid the hitman's stare.

"We will be staying with a close friend of mine." He had to smile at the thought of his little brother. The others were quite confused. They didn't remember the brunette to ever mention a close friend in Ukiyoe in the years they knew him. Seeing the puzzled looks, with what seemed to be some hurt, he quickly explained. "He's from an old bloodline that still holds many of the Japanese traditions and culture in high regard. His father and mom had basically grown up together and she later became close friends with his mother. I believe mom still calls Wakana-san frequently." He only muttered the last part 'cause he really wasn't sure if his mother still did. They always avoided the mention of the clan in any of their letters or calls for obvious reasons. "Thus the two of us were playmates for a long time before mom and I couldn't visit them as frequently."

"Will that friend agree to house us for as long as need though Tenth?" Hayato, the ever calculating one, couldn't help but ask. He felt a little hurt that his boss hadn't told them of such a deep friendship and it was quite obvious of how fond was of that friend from his tone. Still though, he soon pushed all these thoughts to the back of his mind; he trusted Tsuna with all his being and his choices had never led them astray thus far.

"Yes he will. I managed to find his house number in the week you were searching and talked to him. I informed him that I might be visiting over soon and will need a place for a few of my friends and myself to stay. He agreed to lend us rooms." At that point he chuckled a bit. "I can still remember his house. I'm sure we might be his most tame of guests yet." And wasn't that the truth? He recalled the rowdiness of the yokai in the mansion and he was sure they could easily rival his guardians'. Reborn noted the amusement practically rolling off of the brunette and couldn't help but wonder what made him to almost start sadistically cackling.

Coughing once in his fist to draw back their attention, Tsuna concluded. "Thus we will be leaving tomorrow early evening for Ukiyoe. I want you all to pack up your things and, if you like to, you can inform the girls about our visit. They are welcome to tag along as long as they don't have any assignments to finish." Everyone nodded once and with a few polite words the guardians were out of the brunette's suite. That left the two lovers alone; something the Tsuna didn't think would be good for his health.

And boy how he hated being right about these; though he honestly couldn't complain much since he enjoyed it too. As soon as the door had closed behind the elements, the hitman had pulled Tsuna in for a bruising and harsh kiss. The brunette had yelped but that only gave more access at the angry ravenette. He knew that Reborn didn't get angry at him that often anymore, but when he did… well he was sure that sore hips in the morning would be the least of his problems. The submissive brunette found himself to always be on the full brunt of an angry and sadistic Reborn; again though, he didn't complain much…at least not while they were still on the bed. For that he totally blamed his yokai heritage and especially his species… sly they might be, but that only shone brighter while lusting with their chosen partners. He always wondered if Reborn had some past relative as a yokai.

A particularly harsh grind from said hitman had Tsuna gasping and moaning against the wall thus successfully breaking him out of his reverie.

' _I can always think about that later….and also inform Rikuo…'_

* * *

 ***dodges a flying pan* Wow easy with that!**

 **Hiiiii~! *sweatdrops* I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING ANYTHING FOR... A MONTH?! OMG! Well it might be longer...but a month sounds a bit more pleasurable... Ah~ I feel so awful for not writing you a chapter for this long...**

 **Well uhm...As you might have noticed at the very forst line...I decided to write a lemon~! My very first one as you might have guessed. I hope I didn't screw it up somehow...Though I really believe I did... Valk (the friend who wrote the A/N last chapter) still hasn't commented on it...she just copied my story file and started reading it as soon as I started uploading it here.**

 **Well I'm not really going to excuse myself for my tardiness. I just hope that the chapter was at least satisfying for its delay *smiles***

 **I love your comments and really hope to see a few more...creative ones in this chapter and the following ones. 'Cause seriously? While I don't mind, please refrain from simply writing things like a small name correction. Yes I'm well aware that the Mist's name is spelled 'Mukuro' and not 'Mokuro' but they give the exact same result and many write it either way. I did change the spelling as to satisfy the reviewer but please next time, be a little more creative in your comments.**

 **So~! If you read this far please leave a review in that lovely box below~? And don't forget to vote on the poll~!**


	10. Puddles and Riddles

**Puddles and Riddles**

 _Japan, Namimori, 'Grand Clam Palace' Hotel_

"You're the worst…" bemoaned the lithe brunette as he was relaxing in the hot-bath. The hot water was soothing to his sore muscles, and primarily his backside, that he was tempted to submerge in it and not come up for a long time. Though, if he thinks about it, it wasn't the best idea…not with him baring his nude body all day long when his lover was in such close proximity. Opening his eyes to mere slits, he threw the stink-eye to the ravenette beside him. Narrow obsidian eyes met his own for a few precious seconds before Reborn threw his head back and let loose a low baritone laugh. "Hah! And who was the one _begging_ for more a little while ago~?" A smug grin spread across his face as, following his statement, a dark blush adorned Tsuna's face with a glare replacing his previous grimace.

Huffing, Tsuna used his crossed arms atop the wooden tab's walls as a pillow again and pouted (though he will eternally deny it). "S-shut up!" A set of deep chuckles followed his outburst and he was hard-pressed to contain the excited shivers wanting to overtake him. Luckily for his lower region a hand playfully swatted his head, pulling his thoughts away from what that deep voice was uttering earlier. "Ittee… What was that for?"

"Don't stutter, idiotta."

"Hai~ hai~...Now could you please continue running your fingers through my hair? It feels nice."

"Heh, spoiled brat." Despite his comment though Reborn continued petting the brunette, who was letting out sounds suspiciously resembling purrs. _'He's done that before too…'_

The two remained like that, basking in each other's presence and enjoying the companionable and relaxing lull. That was until the brunette let out a gasp and made to stand up from his position. Reborn surprised recoiled and pulled his hand away with his senses getting back on high alert automatically. He watched with attentiveness as Tsuna rushed out of the water and started drying himself. In his haste though he didn't noticed a small puddle of soapy water and promptly slipped on it. Reborn having stepped out of the water himself quickly moved and caught the falling boss.

"È goffo idiotta! Do you want to split your head open?!"

"Mi dispiace…I'll be more careful…" Tsuna barely kept his stutter at bay; though the angry and desperate look in Reborn's eyes might have been a factor too. He was slightly surprised that his intuition hadn't alerted him about the slippery spot, but it did tell him to not fall on his stomach. He wasn't sure why though.

"What got you in such a rash you wouldn't notice your surroundings?" Asked the ravenette as he steadied the other on his feet before grabbing a towel to dry himself.

"Yeah well, remember Rikuo? I need to inform him that we will be at his house soon." Tsuna explained as he resumed drying in a more sedated pace.

"We're going there _tomorrow_ and you _still_ haven't informed him." Though it wasn't a question Tsuna felt the need to nod. That only rewarded him with another swat on his head. "Get on it then, dame-Tsuna." Reborn practically growled out making the brunette squeak and quickly rush outside, a beige towel around his waist the only thing covering him. Sighing the hitman shook his head and listened to the other rushing about trying to locate his phone. An exasperated but fond chuckle escaped him as he slowly dried his hair. _'I swear he still is as clumsy as back then…he just got better at hiding it somehow.'_

* * *

After nearly tripping in every step he took, Tsuna took a deep breath before he started questioning both his abilities and sanity… _'Though the last one is always up for debate…'_ Shaking his head he steadied the towel around his waist which had started slipping and reached for his cell-phone, which he just noticed was beside him all along. Unlocking the screen he searched his contacts until he found the mansion's number. Checking once behind him and noticing that Reborn had just started getting dressed, he made the call. Just as he was about to make his way to the window to look outside while waiting for someone to pick up he was stopped by a fully dressed hitman. Raising an eyebrow he gave the other an inquiring look. Reborn for his part only rolled his eyes and presented the clothes he was holding to the brunette before unwrapping the towel from said brunette. The young mafia boss blushed but stayed relatively still as he let the other to dress him up. Just as Reborn had finished bottoming up his shirt the line connected.

"Hello~ Nura residence, Wakana speaking." A melodic and mature voice greeted Tsuna; one he hadn't heard for quite some time.

"Wakana-san! It's good to hear you again. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, how have you been doing?" A warm smile spread across the young boss's face. He always thought of the Nura matriarch as a second mother.

"Ara~ Tsu-kun! It's been so long~! I'm doing perfectly fine dear, how about you? Nana has been quite secretive when it came to you."

"Haha sorry for that. I've told Okasan to keep quiet about my job…it's a bit embarrassing to have her boast sometimes." Tsuna smiled a little awkwardly and swatted at Reborn when the other chuckled from his position beside him on the couch they now sat.

"Ah I understand~! Rikuo gets embarrassed too when I do the same. Muuh~ you boys grow up way too fast~!" Tsuna could only sweat-drop at the comment and laugh awkwardly. "Ah~ ah~! You should have stayed as children… Anyway~! You wanted to speak to Rikuo am I right? I'm going to get him so wait a bit alright?"

Before he could even say goodbye to her, he already heard her calling Rikuo to come at the phone. He also heard a familiar squeal and an angry shout from somewhere in the background before his little brother picked up with a tired sigh. "Yes?"

"Tough day?" A smirk took its place on his lips as he heard the sharp intake of breath from the younger brunette. Reborn continued observing his lover's reactions with the people he was talking.

"Tsuna-nii!" After the excited shout came another tired sigh and groan. "That's the understatement of the year…the clan is surely striving to drive me crazy…" The mafia boss could just about imagine crocodile tears running down his brother's face after that and felt immense sympathy for the other. He didn't say anything though and waited for the other to stop of his pity part. Soon a small cough followed and Rikuo continued. "But I doubt you simply called to hear me complain and whine. What do you need?"

"While I wouldn't mind to hear about your problems Otouto, I'm afraid I'm calling for business reasons strictly. Remember about the offer you made of taking lodging in your house for some time?"

"Hmm…Ah! Yes! Is it time?"

"Yes. If the offer is still open I would like to request rooms for my friends and I."

"Of course and the offer's still up. How many rooms will you need and for how many people?"

"Mhm… six rooms sound about right. In total we'll be nine. If it's not too much of a trouble, can two of those rooms be for couples? Also it would put my mind at ease if another two were interconnected." Reborn had narrowed his eyes at the brunette's words. One of the couples was obviously the Mists and he would have guessed that another guardian would bring their lover with them for the second one, but the number then didn't match. So the only logical conclusion would be the two of them. Wouldn't that though blow their 'cover'?

"Already noted~! So when should we expect you?"

"By tomorrow night. We should be there for dinner; if there's not much traffic." Tsuna, noticing the questioning semi-glare from the hitman he brought his finger to his lips in the universal sign to keep quiet. He was awarded with a deadpanned look and the hitman rolling his eyes.

"Got it. I'll make sure everything is prepared by then. Well I guess I'm lucky that you're coming tomorrow. It'll be Friday so I won't have to leave the hall earlier than the rest!" The underlined message was passed clearly to the mafia boss. They'd be able to talk more and prevent any 'accidents'.

"Hahaha~! Yes you're right! Well, I don't want to occupy you any longer. Go take care of things and I'll see you soon."

"You aren't bothering, but you're right. I should go before the guys decide to destroy the other half of the mansion… Well, see you tomorrow~!" And with that the line disconnected but not before Tsuna heard the telltale sound of Rikuo's angry voice yelling at a couple of yōkai. Exiting the contacts list, Tsuna locked the phone and left it on the coffee table in front of him before changing positions so he could lie on Reborn's lap. The hitman shifted his position into a more comfortable one before settling again and started playing with the honey-brown locks.

"Your little brother sounds interesting." Was the offhand comment from the hitman as he brushed the locks with a Leon-brush. He had picked up a few of the words exchanged between the two and from what he could gather the other - Rikuo wasn't it? - ought to be at his early teens. His tone of voice held some sort of maturity he had first heard from his brunette when they were at the future. He remembered Tsuna saying that he was from an old traditional Japanese family so maybe that was the reason, but he couldn't make any conclusions for the time being. He would do that tomorrow when he met Rikuo himself.

"And he is. At least we both question our sanity quite a lot with our families." Letting out a chuckle he continued talking at the hitman's raised eyebrow. "I told you he's from an old family right? Well that automatically makes him sort of like an heir of the family as the first born and only son. It sounds weird and a lot like the mafia inheritance-thingy I know. Though he isn't in line for inheriting anything like that. He's just going to be named head of the family, or clan as it's mostly referred to, when he comes off age."

"Mhm, that sounds awfully traditional. What was his last name again?"

"Nura…why are you making that face?"

"…That's the last name of the leaders of one of the yakuza groups that once roamed around here. So that's why the name Ukiyoe sounded familiar…" Reborn could only sigh at his ex-students expense. "Honestly…you were involved with the mafia even before I came? Only you Tsuna, only you."

Said brunette could only blush at the comment and cross his arms while glaring up at the ravenette. "I realized that myself when I remembered one of the stories his grandfather had told us as children. I know and can confirm that they were indeed a yakuza group, but they haven't been one since the end of Meiji period. I'm not aware of the details but I know they only continue to call themselves a clan for traditional reasons and because all the houses that once stood under Nura's banner, still socialize with the main family." Luckily Reborn didn't caught up to the disclosed information Tsuna could provide; though the brunette had his suspicions that the raven knew he was withholding info but didn't question him.

"Mhm, is that so?" Yes, he definitely knew… "Ah well, I guess I'll have to confirm that on my own tomorrow." With that he hitman leaned his head back to the couch's back and resumed petting the now combed locks. "Now lie down and relax dame-Tsuna. I don't need intuition to tell that tomorrow will be chaotic."

Tsuna let out, unknowingly, a long purr and cuddled closer to Reborn's lap. He slightly grimaced at the confirmation his intuition signaled but pushed at the back of his head for now. For the time being the only thing that mattered to him was the fuzzy feeling he got from Reborn grooming his hair and generally being so close to his mate.

* * *

 _Japan, en-route to Ukiyoe_

It had been quite a hassle to get everyone fully situated in the jeeps. Three of the guardians were as grumpy as they could get for not being able to bring their girlfriends with them. Kana, Haru and Kyoko were still needed, to overlook the finishing touches of the new headquarters so they couldn't tag along. Reborn had thrown a knowing look at the young boss at that. Tsuna had simply chuckled and send a simple shrug at his advisor. After that came the problem of deciding the seating arrangements. For obvious reasons they couldn't travel with public transportations so they would go there on their own cars; and there lied the problem. Tsuna, being the only one who knew the way to Ukiyoe and, most importantly, the Nura mansion, had insisted to be the driver for one of the cars. He had won that argument and everyone knew that with him as a driver Reborn would certainly be on the same car, for multiple reasons the hitman refused to acknowledge; even if Tsuna knew that one of them was that he was the most 'sane' driver in their group. Takeshi and Hayato were more or less in much better terms than they were in their younger years so those two would be together in another car. Then had come the decision of where to put the Mist and the Cloud. While Hibari could stay in an enclosed space with the family, as shown in earlier events, he wouldn't stand of being in so close proximity to the 'pineapple' carnivore. The fact that he had entitled Mukuro as carnivore was a leap from his teenage years, but his patience was still as short as ever when around him; and of course the male Mist was as happy as ever to rile up the other. Tsuna was aware that Chrome could keep them at bay if the need arise but he couldn't subject her in babysitting the two guardians for the whole journey.

He also needed someone to entertain Lambo while he was driving. The 11-year-old, while significantly more mature than 7 years ago, could still kick up a fuss if he got extremely bored. He wanted Lambo to be in the same car as him so he chose Ryohei, as his caretaker, to join him. With that, one of the cars was ready. For the other, the decision was quickly made afterwards as Hibari refused to ride with Mukuro and 'stole' Tsuna's bike keys. His boss had looked at him in surprise at that but had let out a long-suffering sigh and made him swear to not let even a single scratch appear at his bike. The Cloud had thrown him an amused look before nodding and throwing on a leather jacket and putting on his own helmet. Tsuna wanted to question him why he didn't his own bike, which was waiting in the private garage, but he relented on that for the same reason as to why his intuition had told him to bring his keys with him. So with the 'seating' arrangements settled and their luggage in the cars, they made their way to Ukiyoe.

The trip had been pretty smooth so far. The traffic hadn't slowed them down like Tsuna had initially feared and everyone were relatively contented with their car mates. At some point, they had turned on the communication devices between the jeeps and Hibari's helmet. That had initiated a riddle competition of sorts. Chrome had initially suggested it with Mukuro, Reborn and Hayato shortly after agreeing with her. At first it was just the four of them, but soon the rest were dragged into it too. Tsuna could guess the answers of a few using his intuition, but luckily, he had played the game with a bored Chrome and Reborn before, so he knew a few of the answers already. At some point, Reborn and Hayato had started throwing in riddles from other languages and cultures, which spiced up the things when it had started becoming dull, and the other had to use their knowledge in other languages to solve them or even understand them. By the time, they had reached the interconnecting road for Ukiyoe the hardest of riddles belonged to Hibari with his Chinese and Reborn with his Greek ones.

As they entered the town, Tsuna immediately noticed the change in the air since the last time he visited. While it had been after midnight then and most residents were fast asleep, he had felt the warm and welcoming aura of the small town. Now though, there was something sinister in the air; almost like a great predator was watching their every move and planning their demise. It didn't bide well with him and made him feel more agitated than ever. He could also feel Natsu, his not-so-little-anymore Sky Lion, bristle its fiery mane in response to his feelings from inside his ring. He tried to keep from tensing up too much but the hitman easily noticed the subtly, yet stronger grip, of the brunette on the steering wheel. Luckily, for Tsuna he didn't say anything, but he did had taken ahold of Leon, who was roaming his shoulders and placed him on his lap; a sure sign that the hitman was prepared to shoot anything suspicious and potentially dangerous in a moment's notice.

If the lack of outbursts and loud conversations and arguments from the communication was anything to go by, Tsuna figured that the rest had somewhat felt the disturbance. Even Lambo's whining had toned down. Now, you could only hear the standard complaints he used on a regular basis to annoy the others or fill up the silence.

* * *

The two silver jeeps and the sports-bike soon pulled down a quiet street until they reached a certain mansion. To say that the guardians were impressed would be the understatement of the year, number two. Lambo and Chrome had let out excited and childish squeals of their own while the athletic duo with Hibari let out whistles and Hayato started muttering under his breath about the construction and what not. Reborn and Mukuro were by far the more subtle ones. The hitman had just raised an eyebrow before nodding approvingly, while the male Mist had patted his other half's head and chuckled. Tsuna simply smiled at their reactions and parked his car at the side, with the others following suit. As soon as he stepped out of the car he felt the other yōkai inside. Still a bit disappointed with the unresponsiveness from his sealed blood, he sent out a small amount of his Sky flames. The others sensing the wave turned questionably at the brunette before returning to unloading the cars.

Not soon after they finished securing everything and made their way to the entrance they heard voices from inside calling out to someone before a young teenager burst out. The teen had chin length dark brown hair with the top being a lighter tone of caramel brown. Wide and intelligent burgundy-brown eyes looked at them behind a pair of oval-shaped glasses with an excited grin matching the glee on the face of the bouncing brunette. He wore a simple red t-shirt with a thick woolen brown jacket and beige cargo pants. When his eyes settled on the older brunette he waved them over and called. "Tsuna-nii! Welcome back!"

"Rikuo! It's good to be back!" A matching grin stretched across the mafia boss's face. The others could only watch as their boss practically skipped ahead of them and engulfed the younger boy in a hug as he reached him. By the easy interaction between the two they wouldn't be able to guess that those two had to see each other for almost 7 years if they didn't know already. They acted so natural and by the time they had reached their boss the two had already struck a conversation so fast pace that they looked like children on sugar rush. Reborn had to cuff the other on the head to get them to pay attention, which cause both of them to promptly blush and look sheepish.

"If I didn't know better I would say you two were brothers by blood too. Now, introductions dame-Tsuna?" Reborn's monotonous voice had the two snapping at attention. Rikuo turned to face Tsuna's famiglia and spoke first.

"Ah yes! How rude of me. I'm Nura Rikuo and the little brother in all but blood of Tsuna-nii here. I presume you must be the family he was referring so fondly to last time we talked." Cue to one of the cutest smiles the guardians had seen after their boss's. "Come on let me show you to the dining hall. You must be tired from the trip. Mother made sure to prepare a full feast haha!" He was about to show them the way when he turned to them again. "You can leave your belongings here. We'll make sure to place them in your rooms." Getting nods from everyone he smiled again and resumed his trek with the others following.

They soon reached the double rice paper panels leading to the hall. A beautiful female wearing a dark pink kimono with lighter pink sakura-petal pattern and ridiculously long chocolate brown locks tied in a high ponytail bowed in front the panels and opened them for them. The sight that greeted them had even the elusive Cloud widening his eyes in approval…

* * *

 **Sort of cliffhanger...? Ah well not the best chapter I've written so far...**

 **Anyway, on to more important matters *ahem* Shout out to lovely k505 from AO3 for agreeing to be my beta and proof reader! This story finally got a beta folks~! No more awkward and random appearances of pastries~!**

 **As you might've noticed I still haven't written much of that 'fated' meeting. I needed some fluff (cue to the first part of the story) and I wanted to show, however brief, the famiglia's interactions. I also couldn't resist throwing in some random and quite vague foreshadowing...If you spot them then good for you, if you don't, well no reason to be disparate~! None of the things I foreshadowed will play any role for quite some time~!**

 **Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter! However few they were, it was nice seeing that people appreciated my story enough to review on it~! So to everyone who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites...ARIGATO GOZAIMASU~!**

 **Please leave a review before closing this page, ne? See you on the next chapter~!**


	11. Interests and Small Collisions

_**Interests and Small Collisions**_

 _Japan, Ukiyoe, Nura Mansion_

The guardians were pleasantly surprised with the inside of the mansion as they were with the outside. While quite a few Japanese people owned and lived in old mansions like this, they've opted to westernize them on the inside. This one though was different. With the exception of the most necessary of adjustments, this mansion had retained its traditional beauty; something that all of them were thankful for. They really had missed Japan, what with its unique use of wood and other earthen materials to build such grandeur housing and monuments. Not that they didn't like the old European mansion they've spent the last of their teenage-hood in; by far, they still found fascinating the marble carvings of the columns and the little subtle touches of every boss before their own had left from their era.

Still though; all of them had matured in Japanese soil, it's were they learned from past mistakes, it's their home. So just seeing the well used but well cared for tatami flooring, red banquet tables filled to brim with all kinds of traditional dishes and pale grey zabuton cushions brought a sense of nostalgia to them. Setting their feelings aside, they followed their boss inside. They noticed that the left side of the room was occupied with all sorts of different people. The one sitting closest to the raised wooden platform was a man to his late twenties-early thirties with long black hair cascading down his back and covering the right of his face completely. To his immediate right was another man, this one in his early twenties. He had short, scruffy khaki hair and deep red eyes that seemed to scrutinize them. Reborn noticed the deep lines under his eyes that indicated an illness of sorts. They would have continued to observe the rest of the room's occupants if it wasn't for their boss's bell like voice greeting the only person to be seated at the raised platform.

"Ojīsan! It's a pleasure to see you again." The guardians and the ex-Arcobaleno turned to see that their boss had already made his way to the front of the room and talking to an aged old man. Quickly and gracefully getting seated themselves, with Reborn sitting opposite of the stone-faced long haired man and having beside him the hot-tempered Storm, followed by the Rain, Lightning, Sun, the male and female Mists and, last but not least, the Cloud, they turned their gaze to observe the old man. He was of short stature, aged lines across his face but with a mischievous and childlike glee shining in his eyes. What threw them a bit off was his head that protruded backwards from his face in the shape of a gourd. Although, considering the oddities they had faced in their line of work, they easily left the issue alone for the time being to zero back on the on-going conversation.

"It's a pleasure to see you too brat! Got a few inches since last time, I see." The grin matched the gleam in his eyes making Tsuna let out an embarrassed chuckle but for his own eyes to get a sharp gleam in return.

"Not juts 'a few inches ojīsan. If I dare say, I've grown taller than you in your prime." Despite the small flush on his cheeks, the guardians weren't fouled from his mannerisms. They could easily detect the small jibe in his wording, however subtle and good natured it was. Though they all kept a passive look, their own eyes shown with an amount of mischievousness they had picked up from their boss. Reborn's even held amusement and pride.

Clicking his tongue the honorary grandfather continued. "As cheeky as always I see." Letting out a huff and shaking his head he looked at the brunette with a raised eyebrow in amusement. "Guess the saying 'Like mother, like son.' is actually accurate for you, huh?"

The small smile that previously adorned the brunette's face turned into a full out close mouthed grin, he didn't say anything though. A few of the older looking room's occupants had an amused look on their face, with each and everyone's varying. A few were stifling chuckles and snorts, the few females in the room using their kimono sleeves to hide them, with the most stoic faced ones simply inching the corner of their lips upwards, in a shadow imitation of a smile. There were of course those who didn't understand what they were talking about. Their expressions either showed how clueless they felt or a mix of annoyingness and apprehension. One whose posture practically radiated how annoyed he felt was a man sitting the farthest away from all the happenings. He had dark spiky hair with a little white on the edges, which seemed so sharp they resembled needles, a purple-red bandana with black designs adorning his forehead and holding his forelocks back and sharp features that were only accented by his shadowed sharp brown eyes. Hayato immediately decided he didn't like him at all and glared at the younger looking man. The man in question noticed the glare and returned it full-force.

Reborn felt more than noticed the hostile glares and quietly hissed the silverette's last name. Hayato's eyebrows frowned at the reprimand but with a click of his tongue returned his gaze back at his boss. The hitman stole a glance from the corner of his eyes at the still glaring spiky haired man. _'Tempered brat… no wonder those two clashed already.'_ Much to everyone's ignorance, Tsuna had caught the exchange and thought along the same lines as the hitman. The brunette, now sitting beside his little brother, sent a quick apologetic look at their hosts which was returned by an understanding but exaggerated one from them. He briefly noticed a short haired blonde woman hitting the glaring ravenette before hissing something to him. She was really beautiful, even though she seemed quite the tomboy what with her cross legged way of sitting and her slack mannerisms. Her clothes left little to imagination, though if Tsuna's suspicion about what type of yokai she is is actually correct, then it's quite understandable.

Rikuo cleared his throat beside him and gained everyone's attention quickly enough. Once the younger brunette saw that, he started the introductions, for the sake of the human's present. "Now then, as I've informed you earlier, this one here beside me is my older brother-in-all-but-blood, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and his closest friends. They will be staying with us for the foreseeable future, or, as I was informed, at least until their business at Ukiyoe has come to a closure. So I would like you to _please_ restrain yourselves in front of our guests…you _too_ , grandfather." The last bit was accompanied with a side-long glance at the mentioned elderly, who, for lack of better wording, looked amusedly offended; though he suspiciously didn't say anything to that.

Tsuna chuckled as quietly as he could, but he still gained the yōkai's attention. Smiling pleasantly, he inclined his head respectfully to his hosts and spoke. "Thank you for accepting us in your house in such short notice. I look forward in spending as much time as I'm allowed beside you, little brother. Well then, let me officially introduce you to my honorary family." The guardians and Reborn's face practically glowed at the praise, even if they'd heard it countess times before. "From closest to furthest: Reborn, my most trusted advisor; Gokudera Hayato, practically my right-hand man when at work; Yamamoto Takeshi, the most tranquil out of all of us and an amazing sushi master; Bovino Lambo, the youngest of our group and the spark at our dull days in office; Sasagawa Ryohei, an expert boxer and our group's doctor; Dokuro Chrome, a lovely lady with a kind heart and sharp mind; Rokudo Mukuro, a cunning individual yet an excellent listener; and Hibari Kyoya, a man of few words but loyal and protective to a fault when it comes to family." Tsuna noticed the pleasant expressions of his family as he described them. He really loves his family, blood or not matters little to him.

The gathered yōkai were surprised from the open affection their clan leader's brother displayed. They've only seen a handful of humans who could hold such sincerity in their actions and words in their long lives. What astounded them even more was the acceptance and trust the gathered humans held for their apparent boss. They had gathered that they all worked in the same company of sorts. In the very least, their lot was an interesting assortment of personalities; so many opposites gathered and yet so much in sync with each other. Tsunayoshi himself most probably had been a huge influence for the last bit to happen. Zen, in particular, had taken an interest in the white haired boxer; not a romantic one, he could easily smell the boxer's ties with a female. While the poison yōkai simply wanted to see the people Rikuo was anticipating for the past few days and was practically seen bouncing from excitement yesterday at the news of their arrival, he actually paid attention at the mention that the masculine man, who honestly looked way too much like your everyday dumb bodyguard, was in reality both an amazing fighter and a highly esteemed doctor, if the reverence in Tsunayoshi's tone was anything to go by. If he later got the chance, he would really like to speak to the man and learn a bit more of the modern medicine. After all, his knowledge in the field came from thousand year old yōkai scrolls. It wouldn't hurt to learn a bit more, in case it was ever needed.

The guardians for their part had noticed the various curious glances that were thrown their way. Takeshi, in particular, took notice of the many 'adoring' _stares_ the few females in the room were throwing at him. If he had to compare that group, he would say they resembled starved wolves eyeing a juicy piece of fresh meat; something that made him, a natural born hitman, shiver. His hands twitched every so often with the want to grab either his Vongola necklace and bring out Jirou (though that would only probably just distract the females for a really short time) or the katana lying behind him and bolt out of the room. He heard a small snicker and upon locating the sound's source, he sends Tsuna a helplessly pleading look, hidden from the untrained eye by his poster-perfect smile. The brunette, who had been engaged at a conversation with the stone faced ravenette and Rikuo, could only smile apologetically at him before returning to the one addressing him at the moment.

The young boss, did feel bad for his Rain, but couldn't really do anything at the moment without creating a scene…and promptly exposing both sides' secrets. _'Fukurokujo-kami must really hate me…being aware of both sides but needing to avoid exposing one to another…such a fine silk thread to tread upon.'_ He quickly shoved his thoughts aside and paid closer attention at the speaker. While he only had vague memories of the man, he quickly learned that despite the seemingly cold front of the man, Gyūki was an intelligent man, who spoke from both experience and years of existence to back this knowledge. He could easily see that the man, if not for the fact he was yōkai, would've become very successful in the human world. His poker face for one could even rival the best of Reborn's, when the hitman in question actually adorned anything other than that smug smirk as his default face that is.

"It certainly is a pleasant surprise to see you again being both healthful and happy, Tsunayoshi-dono. I truly regret not being able to properly greet you earlier though. I hope you forgive this one's incompetence." The monotonous voice of the yōkai really didn't match his wording, but Tsuna couldn't blame the man. It was his way of speaking so he simply took his words as they were.

"Thank you for your kind words Gyūki-san, but please, there's no really a need for you to apologize about something so simple. The situation was quite…hectic and, truthfully, I'm as much of at fault as you are if you're willing to state that. So, honestly, I don't blame you even a bit."

The ghost of a smile appeared at the yōkai's face as he closed his eyes in acceptance of the words. "You truly have matured quite finely. Nana-san must be really proud of the man you've turned out to be."

Tsuna's cheek flushed slightly at the praise. Really, who would've thought that Gyūki of all people would be the one praising him? Though, to be fair, from what little memories he had of the man and according to his Intuition (damn little alien in his head, no matter its usefulness), the yōkai never spared a praise to those unworthy of it. Rikuo, who had stayed silent for most of the conversation like his grandfather, was pleasantly surprised of that fact. While he was well aware that Gyūki wasn't against Tsuna being considered part of the Clan, he wasn't sure if the strict member of the Clan's board would still acknowledge the older brunette as one for as long as he stayed human. The young head sent his fellow yōkai a thankful smile for that which was returned by a simple nod from the man.

The small group would have further continue the small talk if it wasn't for the sudden outburst of one of the most temperamental human in the room.

"I dare you say that again in my face!" Hayato's shout had gained everyone's attention as it had sharply cut through the nice atmosphere like a hot knife through butter. The cause of the silverette's ire was one spiky haired yōkai, that through the indifference he displayed his annoyance was clearly visible. The blonde tomboyish woman beside him looked aghast at his apparently not so silent comment and looked almost ready to murder the man. Reborn was in a similar position as he had taken his signature fedora off and was pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, his closed eyes tightly shut and eyebrows furrowed. The hitman's lips seemed to be soundlessly moving and Tsuna held the suspicion his partner was counting to hold his temper in check.

The bandana wearing yōkai turned his gaze from his blonde companion to the standing silverette and glared. "Humph…I said you're a nuisance." His piercing gaze then directed on the older brunette, he fingered one of his scythes and in a flash he had his weapon at the mafia boss's neck, sharp edge ghosting above the tender skin of his. "Why the hell would we even need the help of you weaklings. Go home. You're in our way."

A collective snarl left the livid guardians at the obvious threat but they didn't have the chance to rebuke. In an instance and a flurry of movement, a gunshot rung, the scythe flying off the yōkai's hand and a furious black Sun pinning the younger ravenette on the floor behind a calmly seated brunette. All the still seated yōkai looked now aghast at the scene. In only a matter of seconds, a _human_ had disarmed and subdued one of the most ruthless of their bunch with nothing more but a small handgun and his own strength; all the while making sure that nothing touched even a hair of the stoic faced older brunette. Now they were really intrigued at how the rest of their human guest would've act; though none of them were stupid enough to try and harm Tsunayoshi, if the murderous intent leaking out of those humans and their own clan head was any indication.

It took all of Rikuo's willpower to not transform right that instant and beat the living daylights out of Itaku. He had excessively explained them all morning long the importance of having Tsuna's family and aid at their side. Though he hadn't said anything in-depth about mafia or even mentioned Tsuna's own heritage, just a casual mention of him being the CEO of a well known human company, they understood that the older brunette had connections that could easily help them with their problem if they ever needed support from the human side. He was aware that Itaku wasn't present when Tsuna had visited them alone since he was delivering a letter to Tōno Village and that his temper and intolerance for anything he considered incompetent might cause problems, he hoped that maybe he'd learned his lesson last time. He was just glad that his brother's family was quick to act- though he did wonder how a human could move so quickly- and prayed that Itaku could now acknowledge them. He turned his gaze from the still pinned down and shocked Kamaitachi yōkai to his brother. Tsuna had a calm and stoic expression on, like he anticipated for something like this to happen, and even when their eyes met, fiery pumpkin orange and burgundy-brown, the older one didn't give any sign of surprise or fear for his life.

Tsuna, still facing the rest of the room, addressed the hitman behind him. "Reborn." Just a simple word spoken so calmly but his partner heard the rest of the order. Giving a final squeeze at the spiky haired teen's arms as a warning, he released him and, standing up, took a few steps away not willing to leave the brunette's side yet. Itaku, for his part, recognized the threat of the older ravenette and slowly stood up. His narrow brown eyes found Rikuo's and for the briefest of moments he felt guilt for his actions at the silent reprimand. Shaking his feelings off, he walked away and quickly was out of the deathly silent room. The board members of the Clan present had sent disappointed looks his way while he passed them but they had expected that behavior. His blonde partner from earlier had uttered a silent excuse and was too quickly out of the room.

Reborn had glared at the retreating back of the scythe wielding teen. He replayed the words of his from earlier on his mind and questions once more arose. _'He said something of helping them…what did he mean? And what the hell was his deal with those scythes? He's a civilian…'_ Still standing beside his partner, he casted a glance down to the brunette. _'What are you still hiding from us, Tsuna?'_

The mafia boss felt the inquiring gaze of the ex-Arcobaleno and sent a quick message at his little brother. Rikuo quickly noticed and clearing his throat once again he gained everyone's attention. "I'm terribly sorry about Itaku's behavior, Tsuna-nii-san. He's usually not so…volatile and impulsive." _'Yeah right.'_ was the collective thought of the yōkai still present. "Seeing as it's already quite late and assuming you're tired from your trip here, shall I escort you to your rooms?"

Stealing a quick peek at his guardians and seeing that they had considerably calmed down and let the slight exhaustion sip in, Tsuna nod his head at Rikuo. Nodding back, the younger brunette stood up and beckoned their guests. The young boss stood up too and after bidding his honorary grandfather goodnight, followed his younger brother with his partner and guardians falling in step behind him. They were led down a few corridors, and if Tsuna's sense of direction was correct, they were near the back of the mansion. They soon stopped outside a series of sliding Shōji panels. "We have arranged your rooms as per your request. I also had Kejōrō tie colored ribbons outside your rooms from both sides so you easily find them." At that the guardians took a glance around them and noticed that indeed there were small colored ribbons. They looked back to their boss and seeing the dismissive nod, they bid everyone a goodnight and each entered their assigned rooms. Once even the last door was slide back to its place, Tsuna whispered a few words at Rikuo. Reborn waited patiently and curiously in front their room. He noticed how the younger brunette arched an eyebrow at what he was been told but a quick nod later from both brunettes found the Sun and the Sky alone in the dim lit corridor.

The hitman grabbed his lover from the waist and hugged him tight. Now that they were relatively alone, he succumbed in his desire to hold the brunette close after his life was threatened by a temperamental scythe wielding teen. He doubted that anything could actually kill him in this house but his fear and insecurities born from his long battle-worn life along with his pride wouldn't allow his mind to ease without making sure himself that his mate was truly unharmed.

Sensing his lover's silent distress, Tsuna turned in the hold so he could face the taller hitman. He carefully cradled the man face between his soft palms and lifting his self on his toes, kissed his forehead in reassurance. "It's alright. I'm alright. You protected me so don't worry." Looking deep into these inky pools he so loves, he gently guided the hitman inside the room, closing the panel behind them. Helping both of them undress to something more comfy, they slide inside the ready double futon. Tsuna snuggled close to Reborn seeking his comforting warmth and giving comfort to the distraught hitman with both his presence and the softly murmured words.

" _Everything's alright. As long as I have you by my side I fear nothing and nothing will harm me…Ren."_

* * *

 **Alright-o! Finally finished it!**

 **I'm mostly inexcusable this time too... well, I had my own depression to deal with but honestly? That never bothered me when writing before. As a matter of fact, depression usually have a quite positive effect on my work, whether that'll be in literature or my art. I guess I'm just a bit tired...and I confess I had a small writer's block.**

 **Anyway~ Here's the first impressions of the two groups meeting. Was it really such a surprise that Itaku and Hayato's personalities classed however brief? I wanted to add in some explosives but...I felt bad for the clean up that would ensue later, not to mention that having Itaku use his powers would be a sure way for the yōkai to get exposed, right? Now, we can't have that so early~!**

 **Also, _Fukurokujo_ is one of the seven lucky gods in Japanese mythology. I needed a god or goddess that ruled over luck, but I could only find those seven in Japan. Yes, I could use Lady Luck, Fortuna, Tyche and many others but I wanted a Japanese deity.**

 **Thanks to a reviewer from last chapter, I noticed that there are quite a few plot holes...oops. Yeeeeaaaaah...I'll do my best from now on to cover them up as the story goes, but if you have questions about anything feel free to voice them. I'll either answer them directly or will include the answer on the following chapter. For now though, L's Cappuccino: Vongola, as a whole at least, will do nothing. The only one's that will be appearing in this story for the time being are the tenth generation and Reborn. Tsuna more or less knows what has happened to Kyoto, since he knows about** **yōkai, but the rest only know what they heard from whispers and what little info their boss left them with. As for the arc that this story starts off with; for the KHR we're 7 years after the end of the manga (or 6 depending how someone sees it) and for Nurarihyon we're a little after the Nue's revival but before the filler chapter where Tsurara gets her 'minions'. It's in the interval where everyone has more or less physically recovered and start getting the preparations for the on-coming battle more seriously.**

 **I hope that cleared the confusion for more than a few readers (assuming that anyone's actually reading my A/N).**

 **Just to spice thing sup a bit and motivate me to write faster, I'll be opening up a small competition of shorts. In the end of every chapter starting from this one I'll post a question regarding either the story's series or a random one from one of my other favorite anime. The one who answers it correctly first will have the privilege to request an omake/spin-off/one-shot regarding FDW. Now, keep in mind that this question will be posted in 3 different sites, so I'll choose depending one from each site. Each will request one, so three small ones plus the normal chapter every month. Quite a nice deal don't you think? Soooo~ Let's start this small competition! (those that'll answer as guests will not count since I'm unable to contact you via pm)**

 **#1: What's the name of Tsuna's Flames in their final form? (for those that haven't read the manga for some time, remember his final battle)**

 **That's all for now. I'll await your answers and your chapter reviews! Please don't forget to vote on the poll~! It'll be closing in a couple of chapters.**


	12. Fate and Dreams Inked

**Fate and Dreams Inked**

It was dark…so so dark he could see naught. It felt like he was inside one of those dark holes; a rip between the fabric of time and space. There was no light; no life in here. He felt desperate; for what he wasn't sure. He curled into himself, thought that too was like a fleeting thought. It felt like everything was just a fleeting thought, a spark of imagination that as soon as it was alight the darkness snuffed it. His name, his very own existence felt like a far away reality, almost a dream, at the very moment. He was sure (though not why) that if it wasn't for the constant feeling of despair, he wouldn't even exist. Time couldn't be accounted; it could've been years or just a couple of seconds yet he would be none the wiser.

And then, a warm, gentle yet firm light engulfed his form. It chased the darkness away from him, shooing the tendrils of solid shadow that tried to breach through his luminescent cocoon. He opened eyes that he didn't knew was there until now and moved limbs he couldn't feel until now. It felt surreal and yet so right. Though…outside of his safe cocoon there was still that endless darkness. _'Where is this? Why am I here?'_ Those thoughts swirled in his mind while his head every which way trying to find something; anything really. He felt a tug on his being and focused on the light around him. It seemed to move, like liquid, over the enclosed space that surrounded him. As if sentient, it pulsed a few times when it got his attention before the feeling of moving was percept. He couldn't figure out which way, just that he was moving.

It felt almost like forever before a faint sound perverted through the consuming silence. Someone was laughing, a melodious sound that he wanted to hear forever. Like well polished bell chimes carried in a gentle breeze, it was soothing and familiar. The sound grew stronger and now he could hear other little melodies mixed in. A deep and baritone hum, self satisfying, amused and proud accompanied perfectly the soprano laugh. Little yips and mewls; full of life and youth gave their note to this peaceful symphony. Soon, like a film pulled over the water's surface, a scene appeared. A pair of little canines, one in the colors of sunrise and the other in the colors of sunset, flitted around in circles, chasing each other. They left a trail of stars in their wake, like a pair of twin comets orbiting around the two majestic creatures in the middle. And majestic they were.

He was sure he'd never seen anything like those two. A great white fox illuminated by brilliant orange flames had its massive nine tails wrapped like a nest around it and a small bundle of shimmering light. Its face was relaxed yet clearly amused as it watched the two bundles of energy fleeting around them. Slightly behind it, almost like standing guard over them, was an equally, if not more, massive black wolf. Its fur shown like polished obsidian with dark highlights of purple and blue, giving the impression of a raven's wings. Its paws were adorned with golden flames, like fiery bangles, while light gray markings adorned its crown. It looked over them with love and pride evident in its golden eyes.

As he continued watching them, he felt a connection; like he was supposed to know all of them. He wanted to reach out to them, to let those warm tails wrap tight around him and never let go, to hide between those strong legs and never have to face reality, to chase after the little comets and leave his own trail…but most of all he craved for that warmth…the warmth of a family.

He made a move to get closer but he couldn't move. He tried, he really did, but the warm light had such a strong grip around him that he felt paralyzed. It pulsed around him, trying to comfort him and convey it's sorry, but none of that mattered to him. Something warm cascaded down his face and in that moment he knew he cried. He stopped struggling, letting the sounds coming from the flame like picture in front of him sooth him and accepted the comforting light. He let it led him away. It saw him other pictures, instances of a life he knew he would never see with his own eyes. Some had sound, others not. Some were joyful and full of life, others sad and gloomy. He vaguely remembered hearing the clashing of steels, a voice boasting, another amusedly reprimanding and another laughing their heart out. He remembered hearing someone cursing in a language he didn't understand, a silent cry echoing around them.

It felt like years worth of memories passed before him in only a moment when shivers run up his spine. He jolted from his tranquility and noticed the light violently vibrating and twisting around him. It looked like it was fighting something…and it was. The shadows that resided in the void were clawing and encaging the cocoon, graying the once vibrant images around him until only darkness remained. The once beautiful and soothing light dulled. He started feeling fear and hoped, wished, with all his might for the light to not disappear. As if it heard him, it pulsed again and losing its spherical form engulfed his body in a film of light; almost like a luminescent suit. The shadows seemed to get angrier at that, violently trying to tear the light away from him. Seeming to understand the futility of that action they simply seemed to wound around him tightly. He got worried but didn't have time to dwell on it as with a harsh tug, he plummeted deeper in the shadows.

This time new images appeared, though none of them were the vibrant ones he saw before. These ones were dull, like all the colors had fainted nearly to grey, cold and lifeless. Gone was the happy laughter, the passion hidden behind silent tears; it was now replaced with death, violence and hidden aches. A brilliant selection of rainbow flame people scattered and apart; a lonely wolf curled around a tiny ball of faded flames; a dark furred fox bound in scarlet silk desperately crying for its lost freedom; all of them convoyed a deep sadness but they at least were bearable in their misery. No, the worst was the bloody one. A battle seemed to be going on. He could not focus on faces, it was too chaotic. He noticed flashing of blades, Japanese katana, western blades, various spear like weapons littering the ground and echoes from guns. He heard hisses, growls and grunts, saw flashing lights dance through the battlefield. And then as if time had stopped, he saw the conclusion of one fight.

A man who radiated darkness was fighting against three others who seemed to shine brilliantly. The youngest of them had fallen back as if from an injury, long hair cascading down his back and matted with grime. The other two were not really visible; as if their forms were fleeting. One of them seemed to taunt the man who retaliated by throwing a spear like projectile to him. It moved so fast that if he wasn't watching this as if in slow motion, he would have missed it. It seemed though that the other shadowy figure saw it and in a speed surpassing it, he was pushing the other away. In that moment he felt like his whole world collapsed as he saw the spear piercing the figure and from its momentum carrying it through the air and impaling the rock wall behind them. The figure was still pierced and stuck at the shaft of the intricate spear. It seemed to weakly cough up what should've been blood when the other two people with it run to it.

He couldn't take it anymore and a voiceless cry left his lips. In words he couldn't understand, he shouted and pleaded and called to a name he didn't know. The shadows seemed pleased with that and released their hold on him. The light made quick work to brighten their surroundings. He didn't notice anything though. He just wanted to reverse the time and save that person from its fate. It didn't feel right to him; didn't feel fair. _'Fate isn't always fair though…'_ A fleeting thought that seemed so true at the moment. Tears fell from his tightly closed eyes and silent screams vibrated in the air. He could feel exhaustion taking its hold on him and in a desperate attempt looked at the light surrounding him. _'Why?! Why did this happen to them?! To us?!'_ He didn't understand what he was screaming but it felt so true. He let out a final silent scream before everything turned dark again with only one little thought being accompanied by a single spark of light.

' _Please, let me return…I want my family back…'_

* * *

 _Japan, Ukiyoe, Nura Mansion_

Tsunayoshi awoke to the sound of birds chirping and eerie giggles. It was an odd combination but one he once was so used to. Feeling cold sheets beside him he cracked an eye open and slowly peered at the empty spot of where his lover was supposed to be sleeping. He could sense the other guardians sleeping through their bond, which was the most he acknowledged to do, so he knew that it was too early even for Reborn to be up. After all, if the skylark was still asleep, then the sun has barely risen yet. So with a great sigh he stretched and threw away the warm covers letting the chilly air hit his barely clothed skin, chasing away any remnants of sleep he might have. He did a once over of the room. No traces of Reborn. Well, his suit was still there but the thick winter kimono the clan had placed for each of them in their rooms was missing. _'Along with his towel it seems.'_ He noticed the unzipped black suitcase in the corner of the room so he could only assume that his partner went to take a bath after just waking up.

Nothing unusual about that, since none of them had managed to bath the previous night. What was unusual, even for the mysterious hitman, was the fact that he decided to do that so damn early. Tsuna, though, pushed that from his mind for now. His intuition was telling him that nothing was wrong so he left it at that. It didn't ease his worry a lot but he could always check on him later just to make sure. Meaning, that he should really take a bath himself and then try (and emphasis on that) to find the elusive Sun. So he quickly gathered anything he would need i.e. his towels, his own winter kimono, a pair of nice woolen shocks and of course a big hair clip so he can keep his long hair away from the water if needed, and made his way to the mansion's own bathhouse.

Since it was so early he didn't expect anyone to be up, expect from maybe any night patrols. What he surely didn't expect was seeing his little brother all drenched in sweat with shallow cuts adorning his arms and torso. He also noticed scars littering his back and front; one of them looking like something had recently pierced him through. Rikuo, from his point, jumped mid-undressing and turned around. He hadn't expected for any of their guests to be up, especially his brother. He usually liked to sleep in; a lot like him before everything went down the drain. He didn't dwell on that though as he noticed his brother's surprise at seeing his scars. He felt a little self-conscious so he tried to cover up and excuse himself, but Tsuna didn't let him. With a few quick strides he approached the younger brunette and stilled his movements. He inspected the scars with a blank and stoic look, all the while ignoring the younger one's stammering and halfhearted protests.

Rikuo stopped trying to find excuses when he noticed his brother's eyes. Despite his expression not betraying anything his eyes were filled with sadness, yet they also looked understanding. Pumpkin eyes lifted from his scars and met his own burgundy-brown eyes. With a soft smile the older brunette shooed him to the bath. "Go on. I'll join you in a moment." He nodded, undressed the rest of the way and tied a towel around his hips before entering the steam filled bath. All the while Tsuna started peeling off his own clothes slowly thinking back to what he saw. The image of his brother's figures covered in scars was engraved in his mind. Some of them looked so fresh that it wouldn't surprise him if they stilled needed to be dressed with gauze. It was terrifying seeing the child of his memories like that. Oh, he was well aware of the dangers the world said child was involved into; that still didn't make it any easier witnessing it with his own eyes. In hindsight, he was somewhat glad that he only witnessed what was the healed aftermath of a gruesome fight. He had seen his own guardians and subordinates all battered and bloody one too many times; he wasn't sure if his heart could deal with seeing Rikuo like that too.

He threw those thoughts in the backburner and tied his smaller towel around the waist following Rikuo's previous path. As he slides the panels open, a wave of steam hit his face and blurs his vision for a while. He nonetheless enters and slides closed the panels again. He spotted the young clan head just entering the indoors onsen letting out a deep sigh as his battered body slides into warm water. With an amused smile Tsuna quickly washes himself before joining his brother. With familiar movements he expertly ties his long hair so as to not fall into the water and quickly slides in too. No matter how relaxing the luxurious bathtub and Jacuzzi were back in his mansion in Italy, nothing could really beat a good soaking in the onsen. Noticing that his little brother was also noticeably more relaxed than before, he decided to open the can of worms that was presented to him earlier.

"Rikuo… mind telling me from where all these scars came from? Or, more importantly, from _whom_?" He felt more than saw the younger one's shoulder stiffening before relaxing in a defeated manner.

"…It was a little while ago. A few of these scars are from my training in Tōno. The yōkai there are considered to be among the strongest." A little chuckle escaped. "It sure felt like I went through the blender before I learnt to control my fear."

"Mhm, you'll have to saw me one day. I'm sure it'll be spectacular."

"Hehe thank you. I'll keep it in mind. Anyway, the greater majority of my scars are from yōkai I fought in Kyoto. One of those was Tsuchigumo, a battle-happy and bloodthirsty yōkai that nearly mortally wounded the members of the clan that had come with me; alongside Tsurara and me. He's fearsome and known as an ayakashi one must never encounter. Luckily, he's been dragged into the depths of hell, but I'm not sure that he will actually stay there for long." He shot a wry smile at his older brother before continuing his story. "The one that nearly speared me to death was a centuries old yōkai…" At his face grew distant. "You can say that our clan has a history with her. She loathes my grandfather since he prevented her from giving birth to the Nue by stealing away her source of food, i.e. my grandmother Yōhime, and slashing her mortal guise with Nenekirimaru, an exorcism blade that only harms yōkai. After that she cursed grandfather and all his descendants to be unable to conceive a child with a yōkai partner."

A bitter smile graced his young face and Tsuna could only guess the meaning behind it. "That is a heavy and powerful curse she'd casted there. Only a few yōkai lines actually have the power to do so. What was her name? And… what type of ayakashi?" He knew a lot about yōkai lines to easily guess the powerhouse that she descended from.

"Hagoromo Gitsune was her name. She's a demon fox that existed since thousands years ago and she's also the well known mother of Abe no Seimei. She absorbed the hatred, envy, despair, anger and malice of the era she lived in and grew stronger. She kept finding suitable hosts in each era, since as long as she possesses a human body she will also have the life span of a human. When she felt that her host's body was at its end, she abandoned it and hides her true form until the next human candidate appeared. Well, even if by some miracle we could've found her true form and killed her, the curse will still be in place… not to mention that she too has been casted to hell."

"Why's that? I know a few things about ayakashi curses and this doesn't make sense. When the caster is killed by the one that has been cursed then by all means the curse is lifted."

"Hmm, from what grandfather has explained to me that should be the case with most curses. This one's different though. For it to be lifted it would either need Hagoromo to lift it herself –something that I doubt will ever happen –or for a more powerful demon fox to purify and expel the curse from our blood." A huff and a frustrated frown followed that statement.

"Have you tried contacting the Inari clan?" Tsuna shifted from his position to cross his arms and place them at the rocky outline of the hot-spring. "They are known as a powerful clan nearly entirely consisted from kitsune. They're followers of Inari Ōkami thus being experts in purifications. If you'd presented them with a reason like this one, they should offer their services…" The older brunette noticed his little brother shaking his head before he even finished explaining.

"It won't do. Despite our beliefs, we, as a clan, have our own pride. We couldn't ask them something like this. And anyway, you said it yourself; they are kitsune. After what happened with Hagoromo, I doubt any of the clan will trust one of them easily ever again." Rikuo had tried to not fall into that mindset too, but after learning about Hagoromo, he too distrusted kitsune to an extent. He shook his head, as if trying to clear it, and looked at his older brother's relaxed form. Tsuna had a sad look at his eyes, from what he could only guess, his wet locks clinging at his face with a few stray strands sticking to his back…his tattooed back… _'Wait…what?!'_

"Yeah…I guess you are right…" He felt sad hearing that from the third clan head but he couldn't do anything to change his mind without endangering anyone. He laid there relaxed for a while before noticing the unnatural silence from the other. He thought that by not commenting further, Rikuo would continue his story. Instead, his little brother stood there watching him with a surprised expression on his face. Well not really him; more like his exposed back. "What is it?" He prompted, though he knew the reason for this reaction.

Rikuo's mouth opened and closed a few times, his eyes flickering to pumpkin ones, before he seemed to find his voice. "You… you have a tattoo…"

An amused chuckle left Tsuna's lips before he decided to shift his position once more in order to better showcase the aforementioned tattoo. So with his back facing an awestricken Rikuo, he looked over his shoulder in order to goose the other's reaction as he studied the art inked to his skin. The third clan head for his part couldn't really describe what he was seeing. It was merely too beautiful and inspiring to put into words. A burnt orange seashell rested in the middle of his upper back, russet ivory wings extending from it with the tips stretching over and across his shoulder blades and black flames encircling the seashell like a halo. The Latin number for ten laid atop the shell in beautiful calligraphy. Under them, in equally amazing calligraphy were three phrases. Rikuo couldn't read them. "What does it say?"

"I'm not surprised you asked. It's Latin and it says 'We born in nightmare, and dead before dawn. We are the black sheep in God's hand. Dark is our cradle, Light is our casket'. It's a quote from one of my ancestors. He accomplished many great things in his time before the darkness of the human world overwhelmed him and nearly striped him off of everything he truly cared for. These are the words he left behind for his heir and future generations before he disappeared." With that he turned to face Rikuo. "Come on. It's about time we get out of here."

The younger brunette blinked. "You're right." As both of them carefully exited the onsen and dried themselves, he continued. "If I didn't know that you were talking about an ancestor from your father's side, I would think he was a yōkai." He heard the other chuckle at this. He lowered his towel from drying his hair and looked over at Tsuna who was already done drying.

"Hehe, yeah I know what you mean. Though I'm pretty sure he wasn't aware of this type of supernatural at that point in time. He was more used to illusionists and flame wielding people after all~"

Rikuo just stared at the young boss before shaking his head with an amused little laugh. "Ah you really ought to let me see these flames of yours outside of a battle. I remember flashes of a bright orange fire when you fought with Shōei but I never saw anything solid. As for the illusions… well we are quite used to those, but it would still be interested to see what humans can do!"

Tsuna could clearly hear the excitement in the young head's voice. "Hahaha! All in due time dear brother of mine. We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now, would we?" A wink was thrown at Rikuo's direction with the younger one playfully cringing and swatting the elder's shoulder. They both had worn their winter kimono; the young head had his signature blue cloak draped over his shoulder. Tsuna's kimono was of a simple dark grey color fading to white at the edges and a black obi tied around his slim waist, his long hair tied in a simple low ponytail at his nape of the neck. Their socked feet made little to no sound. They continued walking in comfortable silence, until Rikuo noticed a particular scent coming off of the taller brunette. He hadn't noticed it earlier because of the humidity at the onsen nor last night because of the close proximity of so many new scents in an enclosed space. But now while in relatively fresh air and alone, the scent was clear as was day and night.

A sly smirk grew onto the young clan head's face, his burgundy brown eyes upturned and shining. "Sooo Tsuna-nii-san~" At the sing-song voice of the younger, Tsuna glanced with guarded eyes full of trepidation at him. He really didn't like where this was going. " Who's the lucky one~?" Yeah…he would really regret this conversation.

Sputtering and blushing, he fully turned to face the ever expanding smirking face of the young quarter yōkai. "What?! H-h-how do you know?" It felt like his brain was short-circuiting, though it also felt like his intuition was continuously fish-slapping it in order to start working again. Amused peals of laughter drew him away from that mental image to the younger brunette beside him. Embarrassed, he covered his mouth with the sleeve of his kimono and looked away, cheeks flaming red.

Gathering himself, Rikuo glanced at the blushing state of his older brother. "Sorry sorry! Though really, am I not allowed to know who the mate of my dear brother is?" Despite the teasing tone, a soft smile had replaced the sly smirk.

Tsuna, cheeks still as red as tomatoes, looked at his little brother. He was right; he had the right to know with whom he decided to mate. _'Though, thinking it as mating goes a little beyond human standards… not that either Ren or I would give a fuck about how someone calls our bond.'_ He lowered his sleeve, showing the small smile on his own lips. "Of course and you are. I guess you just caught me by surprise. I cannot say his given name since I swore to never reveille it without his consent, but he simply answers to Reborn. He is the man that subdued the scythe wielding yōkai last night." Adornment filled his eyes as he spoke and Rikuo stared in open amazement at that. He had seen a look similar to that on his grandfather when talking about grandmother.

"I would really like to properly talk him. The ability he displayed yesterday was nothing short of stunning! I can only wonder what sort of training he had to go through to get to that level."

Shaking his head in fondness, he answered. "I only hope you just stay at wondering for that. He'd pushed me through similar training in the past. It's hellish; even if it gives exemplary results."

"Now I'm even more curious!"

"Of course and you would be." Sighing in fake exasperation he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I better go find him and then check on the others. I'm sure that most of them will simply sleep in until it is lunch time, but you never know."

"I see. Then, see you at the dining area later?" The younger brunette inclined his head in invitation.

"You bet. I'll try to track down Reborn to bring with me. The earlier I do so and come to you, the fewer people will be around." They both nodded at each other before going to opposite directions; Rikuo to the dining hall and Tsuna towards where his intuition was leading him. He had to hunt down a hitman and nothing else but the little alien in his head was capable of doing that.

* * *

 **Hello evryone! Reah here~! I want to thank everyone last one of you amazing readers for your support throughout my time of inactivity. I'm sorry for leaving you without an update for so long, but I wasn't in any kind of shape or mentality to sit down and simply write.**

 **You see, a few weeks after my last update (dating back in March) I had an accident which landed me in the hospital. I aquired stiches on my lower jaw (I could see the bone when I managed to look in the mirror before the stiches), four of them to be precise, two broken teeth, a collar for my neck and a mild concussion. On top of that happening I had to cram for the Uni entrance exams... not to say that I completely failed them but I got over that so it's beyond the point now. Well, I had my teeth completely fixed by the end of July and was getting ready to go on a vacation with dad at our birthtown. It seems like lady luck really hates my family since the day before leaving my uncle, mom's little brother, died. I won't go into detail about that. So, yeah, we had to stay strong for both grandma and mom at the time. We surely tried our best, though mom collapsed (fainted) three times from stress and depression and... grandma died in Octomber. We expected that but it didn't lessen the impact. The same day the police anounced it to us, I was going to the hospital again because of freakish pains in my neck and shoulder area... what a nice evening that was. I had to watch my body stamce after that and unfortunately the stance I have while studying in the private Uni I've enrolled has agravated that area a few times.**

 **Thus folks, I was quite unable to write anything significant... I'm really not sure if anyone actually reads what I write down here, but to whomever does: Thank you.**

 **Now then! Remeber the little 'game' I suggested last time? Well, the correct answer was "Ultimate Dying Will Mode" and the winners from the last question are: from FF Kuro42Neko and from AO3 Darknessmoonsglow. No one from wattpad actually answered correctly. Your prizes will be posted under a different story file sometime in the week. I have their drafts ready. They just ned a little checking over.**

 **So shall we continue with this little game?**

 **#2: In the original series, there are two characters with uncanning resemblance but totally different elements. Can you name them? (Hint: You can see both of them in the Arcobaleno battle arc.)**

 **I hope my update sutisfy you (excuse any mistakes, I didn't have time to sent it to my beta) and please continue to support this story~**

 **(The visual I had for Tsuna's tattoo was founded through google search. I don't own the quote either.)**


	13. Mates and Karma

**Mates and Karma**

 _Japan, Ukiyoe, Nura Mansion_

The Vongola Hyper Intuition was both a blessing and a curse. He personally knew how truly useful it was when picking up danger or other tad-bits of information that he would otherwise completely by-pass. On the other hand though, it was a migraine-inducing pain-in-the-ass most of the days. Through training and meticulously planned cultivation thanks to yours-truly hitman, Tsuna's Intuition made him so aware that even outside of HDWM his brain processed even the most insignificant details in a time span far exceeding even Spanner and Shouichi's super computers. Sometimes his Intuition could even almost rival Yuni's precognition. So it was no surprise to Tsuna that while traversing the mansion's veranda, he could pick up his guardian's flame signatures slowly getting stronger as they woke up at the other side of the compound while he also kept track of his little brother's aura, all the while following the bright and vibrant undertone of his lover's sun flames. If he truly focused he could detect every resident in the mansion, but apart from been completely useless at the moment it also wasn't worth the headache afterwards.

So he simply let his thoughts wonder while trusting his instincts to lead him to his target. As he walked he tried to come up with ways to formally introduce Reborn to Rikuo now that they could have a conversation without others overhearing… and doing so without revealing the supernatural half of his heritage. Tsuna heaved a deep sigh at that. _'Like I'll actually be able to hide anything from Reborn for long. I simply consider it a miracle that I was able to do so up until now.'_ Despite his intuition constantly whispering that everything would be alright, in his heart he still held the fear of rejection. There was a point in time he desperately wanted to confess everything to his family but that was long past now. The guilt that had been festering inside him since day one had snuffed out due to fear. It was a coward's route, he knew that much, but who said that he always had to be brave? Certainly not him. Though if he was completely honest with himself, there was a tiny hope he felt every time he thought of coming clean to his lover nowadays.

It was cheesy and surrealistic but he couldn't help but think that Reborn wouldn't reject him no matter what he was because he… loved him. Reborn never vocalized it enough, if ever, to the point that it would discourage anyone but the brunette. He knew the raven felt deeply for him, he could feel it through their bond and every little gesture the hitman graced him with. It wasn't in his nature to be overly affectionate but he showered the young boss with affection to assure him that he truly cared and cherished him. It was that steadily increasing adoration that gave him hope. Tsuna instinctually knew that his yōkai side had already designated Reborn as his mate even sealed away and he was also aware of the few personality traits his lover displayed that were most likely affected from being 'mated' to him. A light dusting of pink covered his cheeks. Really, if it wasn't for Rikuo bringing the subject up, he would've almost completely forgotten about this.

He tried to clear his head from this thoughts for the time being as he approached the dark silhouette leaning against the small bridge atop the moderate koi pond. This pond was larger than the one up front near the cherry blossom tree and covered nearly half of the garden, the bridge being the only short-cut between the two sides of the small lake. The light from the rising sun, undeterred by the gloomy clouds hanging above them, gave an almost ethereal glow to the obsidian hair of his lover, making them shine almost like a raven's wing in dark blue and green highlights, the dark evergreen yukata with the ebony details and obi successfully derailing Tsuna's train of thought. It should be illegal how this attire fitted so perfectly the foreigner. A sideways glance from dark eyes was all the acknowledgment Tsuna got from the hitman. As he languidly walked closer, he noticed the faraway look in the other's face and the absence of the familiar fedora, though the little green chameleon was sleeping at the other's shoulder without a care in the world. He faintly remembered the hat sitting lonely beside his pillow when he woke up, so that was one mystery down.

As he stopped beside the taller male he leaned sideways so their arms touched and his head was on the other's shoulder. He didn't dare disturb him further though, so he simply soaked in the warmth and radiance of the sun flames circulating under those coiled muscles. They stayed like that for a while, one lost in his memories and the other enjoying the present. The sun had just peeked above the mansion's walls when the corresponding flame user sifted. Letting an inaudible sigh through his nose he looked at the peaceful expression of the smaller sky at his side and was met with the most beautiful shade of orange eyes shining like amber. He remembered that enchanting pair of caramel eyes his student sported early on but with the unsealing of his flames the color slowly bled to an otherworldly dark orange, just a few shades darker than his pure Sky flames. Given a few more years he was sure the color would permanently change to that familiar and brilliant orange. In his humble opinion, the color suited the brunette quite nicely. The beautiful color could appear both warm and welcoming to family and allies and extremely cold and dangerous to enemies.

"What are you doing up so early Tsuna? I thought I would have to drag your ass off the bed in time for breakfast, but it seems you went ahead and ruined my fun." A sharp and sly smirk graced the hitman's lips, its owner chasing away any lingering thoughts he had.

The brunette raised an elegant brow, mirth dancing in his eyes. "I'm quite sure you would like to do more than drag my ass off the bed but that isn't why I'm here. I would like you to meet Rikuo in a more subdued and familial environment than yesterday. He invited us for an early breakfast with him. What do you say?"

Despite the impassive expression, interest shown in his obsidian eyes. "What about the guardians?" Reborn pushed himself away from the railing he was leaning on, silently gesturing for the young boss to lead the way.

"Most of them are still asleep or just waking up. Kyoya woke up just a while ago and I wouldn't put it past him to leave the compound before the rest are up." As if on cue a pinging indicating a text message rang from Tsuna's smartwatch informing him that the skylark wouldn't return until later that day. A small chuckle escaped him at the 'how predictable' comment of the raven beside him.

"Then I guess we should hurry up. We wouldn't want our host to wait for us." An inquiring gaze settled on the brunette. A small smile was his answer.

xxx

Rikuo had just finished sending off the yōkai serving today when to panels sliding open revealed the pair he was expecting. He was quick to notice that despite the confidence the raven man displayed he was guarded and hovered almost unnoticed behind the brunette. Yesterday's unexpected attack must've made him wary. That wouldn't do; he couldn't have his guests and brother's family on guard all the time. It would drive both them and his own followers crazy from the tension. An open and friendly smile graced his lips. "Good morning, nii-san and Reborn-san! I hope you slept well." There! Nice and smooth!

A chuckle like chime bells escaped the older brunette as he and the hitman seated themselves. "Good morning again Rikuo. Yes, I believe we slept well, if my friends still snoring away is any indication." Seeing the curious gaze of the raven beside him he explained. "I woke up after you and since I didn't see you around I decided to go take a bath. It's where I saw Rikuo and he invited us here."

Nodding the hitman turned his attention at the bespectacled teen. Intelligent burgundy-brown eyes met his over the metal rim of the teen's glasses shining bright red for only an instant. Reborn briefly saw a shadow behind the young head, glaring red eyes shining dangerously through the swirls of darkness before disappearing just as quickly. Storing the information for later, he gave a small grin bordering at sadistic at the young brunette, delighting at the shiver of fear he detected. "Thank you for your invitation and your hospitality. The name's Reborn and I'm that idiot's advisor as well as his opportune secretary when he needs it."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Tsuna-nii always spoke of you and the rest with reverence before we lost touch. Though I have to say, I've expected you much shorter from what I've deduced from listening." Rikuo could sense the other's aura around him and knew he was treading in dangerous waters if the alarmed look on Tsuna's eyes was anything to go by. The hitman simply raised an eyebrow and looked at the older brunette. Tsuna simply chuckled awkwardly and promptly stuffed his face with rice refusing to comment. Rikuo barely held in his laughter and it showed in the baleful glance his brother send him. The three carried on enjoying the relative peace of the early morning while eating, the young head stealing glances at the two males every so often trying to determine whether he should address his and Tsuna's conversation topic from earlier or not.

That choice was taken from him when a little after they've finished with their breakfast and were drinking tea voices alerted them that someone was approaching their location. Soon the panels slide open with more force than necessary revealing a new face with a distraught Kejōrō right behind him. The young male standing before them had a handsome face if a sickly pale complexion with khaki, scruffy hair that turn black at his neck and piercing deep red eyes that stared inquisitively at the occupants of the room completely ignoring the long haired woman behind him. The beautiful female huffed in indignation and excused herself stomping away from the other. When he opened his mouth, a raspy but baritone voice flowed. "Well seems the rumors of you having visitors are true. I don't know if I should've expected not contacting me for that or feel exasperated for really not doing so, Rikuo." He nimbly strode in the room still eyeing the new people and sat down across Rikuo; the four now sitting in a circle.

"Zen-nii! I didn't expect you today." The look of surprise quickly melted away into one of guilt. "I'm sorry for not contacting you but I didn't want you to needlessly worry and tire yourself."

Zen could feel his eye twitching dangerously in annoyance but he was secretly glad for Rikuo caring for him. Before he could get himself worked up, the brunette sitting beside him spoke up (and he swore there was something terribly familiar about those fluffy locks of auburn).

"Zen-san! It really is you! Look how much you've grown!" Tsuna was more than ecstatic at seeing the older yōkai. It had been quite some time since he last saw the man since he couldn't be around the two children due to his health. The two of them were around the same age, with Zen being just a couple years older, so they were always responsible when they visited the Nura compound for watching out for their younger playmate. The only time they had let Rikuo wonder around alone while they were occupied by the grown-ups was the same day the second head died. It had let a sour taste to both of them.

A flash of recognition shown in red eyes covering the confusion before a big smile radiated Zen's happiness at the reunion. "Well if you aren't a sight for sore eyes. How long has it been Tsuna? And if you think I've grown then you've certainly not seen yourself in the mirror for quite some time."

"You'd be surprised with how often I have to look to the mirror nowadays."

"Oh? Quite the ladies' killer now huh?" Boisterous laughter spilled from pale lips, mirth dancing at red velvet eyes.

A chuckle and a discreet glance at his lover's direction was all the brunette graced the comment with. Reborn saw the glance and replied dryly. "If only."

Hearing the new voice, Zen's attention turned to the raven. He was obviously a foreigner with slick black spiked hair, curly sideburns and equally dark eyes. His stature screamed danger and death though there was a distinct lack of yōkai aura; at least his own. He picked up a familiar scent surrounding the raven and quickly connected the dots when his scent was abundant on Tsuna. A sly smirk adorned his lips as he regarded him. "The name's Zen, head of Yakushi Clan and an old friend of dear Tsunayoshi over there." He nodded his head, smirk in place and narrowing his eyes before continuing. "May I know the name of the one who dared touch one of my little brothers?"

Tsuna nearly choked on his tea with Rikuo barely holding back facepalming. The hitman on the other hand saw the challenge for what it was and looked straight into the dark red eyes of the man sitting beside him. Despite the dangerous gleam in his eyes his voice was even and his face set in a blank expression. "I'm known as Reborn and I'm Tsuna's advisor. Now… may I know how you knew I slept with him?"

Completely ignoring the mortified expression of the aforementioned brunette and the alarmed look on the other the two continued the stare off. Zen was getting worked up, he could feel his lungs filling with blood but held back the racking coughs. That man was dangerous; he needed to assess him here and now even if Tsuna had already chosen him as his mate. Unfortunately for the brunette, Zen didn't know the full situation thus he simply talked with no filter. "It's a pleasure to meet you. As for your question, any yōkai with a half decent nose would be able to smell your scents mixing together." He arced a brow in confusion, now looking a bit with suspicion at the raven man.

Tsuna had turned white as a sheet at the answer, trembling fingers nearly crashing the cup he held, avoiding the searching glance of his lover. Rikuo sighed in defeat and glared at Zen. The bird yōkai caught the look and finally understood; Reborn wasn't in the know. Guilt overtook his expression and looked at the brunette ready to apologize but quickly shut his mouth when a deep growl rumbled from the foreigner. Rikuo and Zen stared still-shocked as the raven seemed ready to pounce at the scared brunette across him, his eyes flaring bright gold and power emitting from his very being. The young mafia boss could feel the danger so he shyly peeked through his bangs at Reborn. Time seemed to slow down. The dark look the other sent him made his heart nearly shatter; there was betrayal and hurt behind the anger. The cup in his hold shattered in thousand pieces, small cuts littering his shaking hands with small beads of blood languidly flowing from his wounds. The sound was like a cacophony in everyone's ears jolting them out of their thoughts. For Tsuna time accelerated once more and in a matter of seconds he bolted out of the room.

Seeing his lover fleeing from him snapped something in him. He shook his head and before anyone knew it he was hot on Tsuna's heels. He saw the nimble way his former student tried to lose him, making sharp turns and bypassing anyone that appeared in his way, his smaller stature allowing him better maneuverability along with his familiarity with the mansion. A detached part of him, the heartless hitman that saved his skin growing up, felt proud watching his student using what he was taught. Another part of him, a bigger one, the one Tsuna brought back to light, felt like with every attempt the brunette made to escape a piece of him was lost, devoured by the abyss that was the shadows and demons of his past. He felt betrayed like nothing before; sure there were some things he hadn't revealed to Tsuna yet himself but to hide something like that… and for so long too. He entrusted him with his real name, something he went to great lengths for it to stay secret and the only thing he remembered from his early civilian life. So why… why hadn't Tsuna entrusted him with his secret too?! His thoughts were so scrambled that he barely noticed they barreled down the corridor of their part of the mansion, shocking the guardians present with their mad dash.

Tsuna ignored everything in his haste; his intuition screaming at him, his heart breaking with each step he took, the man persuading him, the yōkai he bypassed, the shocked guardians, the tears that mixed with the morning rain. He only knew one thing; run! He had to run as fast as he could away from the one he loved… the eyes full of betrayal… the same look he feared it'll appear in the eyes of every person he cherished. He wouldn't stand it. His yōkai screamed and strained against its prison. This wasn't what they agreed before the sealing. Tsuna could feel something slowly give but he was forced to let it be 'cause he soon came to a sudden stop when strong arms wrapped around his waist. Letting out a startled yip he fought against the hold. The hitman though was stronger and turned him around facing him. The brunette mumbled incoherent things trying to get away but the raven would have none of that. In a smooth motion he pulled the young boss in a deep kiss stopping every attempt of escape from the other.

He was shocked; Reborn was kissing him… despite the earlier look and the dark determined eyes searching his own wide orange ones right now, he was kissing him. He wanted to melt in it. Instead he choked out a sob and griped the front of Reborn's yukata tugging him close before bowling his eyes out. He could feel the crowd they've attracted with their antics but all he cared about was the hitman's strong arms embracing him, his scent overwhelming his senses. Apologies flowed out of his mouth like a mantra not even soothed by the calloused hand that smoothed out his locks reassuringly. It took a while for his sobs to subside. When he calmed down enough in order to be coherent, Reborn pulled slightly away just enough so he can talk while seeing his face. Tsuna whimpered but knew he needed to confess now and stop running away. The secret was already out in the open so he only had to confirm it… so why did he still fear the rejection even though the hitman seemed to accept him? Taking in a deep breath he looked up at his lover.

Reborn's feelings still felt all over the place, but he knew one thing for certain; he hated seeing that look on the young boss. Tsuna should never cry nor run away from him. It just didn't feel right. So he ignored his mind and just went with instinct. He kissed, hugged and tried to sooth the distraught brunette. It was so out of character for him that it almost made him pull away… almost. He thought of all the time he spent with Tsuna. He loved each and everyone in the family and was always ready to give up his life if need be. If he thought that it would protect them, he was capable of anything. Keeping a secret from them would've eaten him alive but he'd do it. It was both admirable and stupid, but he was proud of the little brunette in his arms for that. When he saw the other calming down he pulled back a tad bit and waited for Tsuna to look at him. He still felt betrayed but would keep an open mind for the kindhearted idiot in front of him.

There was still hurt and betrayal in the onyx eyes but Tsuna could also see determination and understanding. Reborn was willing to let him talk and give him a second chance. He wanted to bowl his eyes out again but held back; it was high time he spoke. He dry swallowed before opening his mouth, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry Ren… I didn't want to keep this a secret from the family… especially not you, but I felt it was necessary for your protection… at least in the beginning." Tsuna's eyes drifted to the floor before a firm hand caught a hold of his chin forcing him to look up. The hitman's eyes told him everything he needed to know; _'look only on me, don't stop'_. So nodding slightly he continued a bit more confidently. "So, as Zen-san unknowingly said earlier, he and most of the members and allies of the Nura Clan are yōkai… including myself." At the last part a flash of bright orange shone in his eyes and a different aura than his flames was felt by the hitman in front of him. "I-if you can't stand being with me now that you know what I am then… then I'll ask Rikuo for a new room…" Tears shone if his eyes but he stubbornly didn't let them flow.

The nearly impassive expression on Reborn changed to a hard frown. "Idiota! I'm a hitman remember? I worked in the underworld from before you even existed. I've heard and seen a lot of things. I know of the yōkai of the Japanese society and the beings that roam the rest of the world. You don't simply become the best without knowing what might lurk in every shadow, behind every corner." He cupped the face of the guilty brunette and continued in a softer tone. "You could've told me and I would think of you no less than what you deserved." He leaned closer to his ear and whispered in a voice that sent shivers down Tsuna's back. "Mi fido di te con la mia vita… il mia cuore e tuo."

Tsuna felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. He would certainly collapsed if it wasn't for Reborn holding him up. Letting a sigh escape his lips he looked at his lover with amber eyes and a watery but carefree smile. He let out a chuckle at the softening of the hitman's features. Reborn from his side really couldn't take his eyes off of the brunette. He really was the cutest thing. He shook his head at that thought; really, he thought he was passed the stage of teenager-full-of-hormones-is-in-love. Seeing the brunette slowly repeating his words like a vow worked wonders in him.

Their little bubble off happiness though was soon gone when a hesitant but familiar voice rang behind them.

"Ne Tsuna… what is going on here?"

Xxx

 **I'm aliveeeeee! After half a year of radio silence I'm back with this lovely chappie! Aaaaand…..**

 **I LOVEYOU GUYS SO SO SO MUCH!**

 **You supported me, each of you in their own way, and for that I'm eternally grateful! It wasn't easy this past six months. Especially since the start of summer. Of those that give a damn to read what I post in my account on Wattpad, I started a summer job that gave me little to no time for writing along the subsequent lack of internet connection at the apartment I live for the duration of the job. I also was unfortunate enough to fall down the stairs two weeks ago. The result of that was a second degree sprained ankle that for a few millimeters I avoided surgery. I started being able to walk with support four days ago and today I felt good enough to sit in front on my laptop and finish this chapter.**

 **So after this little broadcast of this author's life let's move on~!**

 **Now then time to announce the winners of the second question, but first let's see the question alongside its answer~ In the original series, there are two characters with uncanning resemblance but totally different elements. Can you name them? And the correct answer was: Fon and Kyoya Hibari! I want to congratulate Darknessmoonsglow from AO3, Kuroi Rin from FF and AngelinaStars from Wattpad from being the first to answer! Your one-shots will be updated in the next month and that I promise!**

 **Now for the next question!**

 **#3: In the anime adaptation of the manga, some arcs were never created while a few new ones appeared. Name all those arcs. (Hint: They are 4 in total, separated by two and two.)**

 **It's a bit difficult to remember all the arcs by name (even if I did instead of remembering my physics homework back in the good old days). I wish you luck and I'll see you soon~!**

 **Crude translation from Italian: Mi fido di te con la mia vita… il mia cuore e tuo/ I trust you with my life… my heart is yours.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to lovely Girlwithshinigamieyes from Wattpad. You hun are an amazing person and your comment really pulled me from the deep when I reread it at a later time. I thank you for the buttom of my heart!**

 **(P.S.: #Prayforgreece)**


End file.
